Cyborg Gothic
by gothicjedi666
Summary: My newest self insert. This Gothic is one of Doctor Geros's androids. The most powerful of them all. Read and enjoy.
1. Cyborg Gothic 1

**Author Note**

Over the last month or so I've had some more messages encouraging me to write an anime fanfic. This tends to happen a few times a year.

Normally I have no idea what the person making the request is even going on about however I finally got around to watching Dragonball Z, or at least most of it.

So then I thought I'd do a sample chapter, and to my suprise I got some support for the idea and even some suggestions.

Which has led to me starting this story. I've already written four chapters and I am currently doing the draft for number five.

I know I have unfinished stories, but I simply have no desire to keep writing them. Plus I've been focused on my pokegirl sage for so long now that I need a break from it.

Anyway on with the show.

 **Cyborg Gothic**

 **Sample Chapter**

"Where...am I?" I asked.

That was the first thing I said, but it wasn't the first thing I did. Before I'd even inquired about my location I'd already found out what had happened to me. As soon as I'd wanted to know the information had just popped into my head, like it had been locked in the back of my mind somewhere and then let out when needed.

I'd been brought to this dimension by some mysterious being who had been working with a mad scientist called Dr. Gero. The brilliant, and oh so insane, man had spent years of his life turning people into what he called Androids.

Which aside from being totally immortal it was also wrong because many of his creations still had organic parts, and that meant that they were Cyborgs not just robots in human form.

To my surprise I too was now part machine, and even odder than that my DNA had been modified. So I was part alien as well, mostly Sayian although I didn't have tail. Which was something to be happy about.

"No, no, no, not him!" some purple-haired guy shouted out in what sounded like panic "He can't be here!".

I knew nothing about the young man who was currently very upset over seeing me. Which made me want to find out more about him. He seemed to be scared of me despite the fact that we had never met. I found that odd.

"Who are you?" I asked him.

It wasn't him who answered.

"I am your creator" Dr. Gero needlessly reminded me "And I gave you life".

Well he had not given me life my parents had done that, and I hadn't been talking to him anyway. I knew exactly who he was as I had a loads of information about him going through my brain. If just a tenth of it was true then Gero needed to die, as he was a total monster.

"Huh" I then said "I...don't really remember my old life"

Well that wasn't completely true. There were bits of pieces, and it all seemed to be as boring as fuck. Honestly getting turned into a cyborg who also happened to have some DNA from a few diffrerent alien races, was actually rather interesting when compared to what came before. Although I was pretty sure that I should be freaking out about the whole thing.

The movements of the others then forced me to pay more attention to what was going on. I looked to see Androids Seventeen and Eighteen who were both also actually cyborgs.

I had loads of data on those two. I knew that either of them alone were no match for me, but their combined might could end my existence. With this in mind I figured it would be a good idea to stay on their good sides.

Seventeen was smiling about something and I guessed his mirth was due to the fact that he held a deactivation controller in hand. Which was a pleasant thing because the doctor, or someone else, could have easily switched us all off with that unimportant looking device.

"Give that back!" Gero demanded.

For some reason I didn't think that Seventeen was going to do that.

"You mean this?" the dark haired cyborg said with what passed for an innocent smile on this face "I think I'll hold onto it"

The cyborg then started to squeeze, exerting great amounts of pressure. The metal and plastic that made up the device shattered. Destroying the sturdy remote had been no trouble for Seventeen than crushing a chicken egg.

"No!" the doctor exclaimed

Gero lunged towards Seventeen, desperate to save his precious controller, but it was too little, too late

"Do you have any idea how long it took for me to create that?!" Gero asked of the still smiling Seventeen "And how long it will take me to build a replacement?".

I assumed that those two questions didn't require an answer from me so I kept my mouth shut. Plus I still trying to process the news that I was now a fusion of man, machine and alien.

"Not really, no." Seventeen replied with a shrug.

The two 'Androids' then turned their attention to me. They didn't seem at all worried about anyone else.

"Hey, buddy" Seventeen greeted in a friendly way "Let me guess you're one of Doctor Gero's newer models".

I had no idea what to say to them as while I knew more than a little about them, they were in truth strangers to me.

"Not much for words, are you" Seventeen then commented

Normally I could be chatty, however I was still rather confused. There were some people here staring at us and two part machines acting as if they didn't have a care in the world. However I was pretty sure that the folks currently staring at us wanted to harm us.

"Let me try, Seventeen" said Eighteen.

She was Seventeen's twin sister, and she was kinda cute.

"Hey, Twenty-One" she greeted.

I couldn't help check her out. Blondes were normally trouble in my experience, although not as bad as red heads, yet her confidence combined with her fit body made her attractive.

"He's kinda cute" Eighteen then said.

I'd just thought that about her. That was weird, and also I'd never thought of myself as cute. Rugged in a handsome way perhaps, but never cute, not since I was a kid.

"Thank you" I told her.

It had seemed polite to reply to the complement.

"So you _can_ speak" Eighteen then said, sounding overjoyed. "I was beginning to think Dr. Gero forgot to give you a voice box"

Actually my voice box was only partly a machine. My internal files told me that the tech used to make me a cyborg was extremely advanced, and therefore nearly all of me could pass for organic. But I would have problems boarding a plane as I'd set off metal dectors. However since I could fly faster than sound that wasn't really an issue.

"Twenty-One!" Gero then ordered "Kill the allies of Son Goku! Now!"

Once he had said that name some information about this 'Son Goku' which included his known associates, was mine to access. In theory I could defeat this Goku and any of his friends, but I had no real desire to. I was far more interested in finding out what my new body could do.

Also I was annoyed with the evil doctor because 21 was not my name, it was the physical age of this body for some reason, but that was the only connection I had to that number.

"That is not my name" I stated.

My real name, the one my mother had chosen for me, was not something I'd forgotten, but according to my files my other creator had a different title in mind for me.

"You are Android Twenty-One!" Gero shouted "Now perform the task you were created for".

Since I still had human free will. I could chose not to obey orders.

"My name is Gothic" I told the evil doctor "And I am not an android".

I was a cyborg. I was not a pure machine. I was still a person. My body just happened to have a high metal content.

"You dare disobey me _"_ Gero said with anger in his voice "Perform your function and dispose of them immediately!"

I had no purpose. My programming gave me options, but there was nothing in my head that compelled me to do anything.

"And why should I listen to you?" I asked the mad man "What's in it for me?".

I had a whole new life now so he if was willing to pay then maybe I'd kill people. The idea of murdering somebody didn't bother me much anymore. On the other hand neither did I have any real desire to end lives. So I would need something to motivate me.

 _"What?"_ Gero asked back.

Before the doctor could say anything else an arm erupted out his chest. It was somewhat like the scene out of Alien movie.

I was only slightly less surprised than Gero to find out that Seventeen had decided to go ahead and destroy our creator.

"How...how dare you!" the insane genius said with his dying breathes "I created you!"

I wondered if his partner in mad science would have taken offence to that had he been here to hear those words spoke.

"You're not giving the orders anymore" Seventeen informed Gero

Then the dark haired cyborg then turned to me.

"You can kill him, if you want to, Twenty-One" he offered "I'm thinking that he screwed you up the worst".

I gave the cyborg a glare.

"My name is Gothic" I told him

Also I was called Android-X in some of my files. I had no idea why.

"Sorry, Gothic" Seventeen corrected himself "Do you want to kill him?"

I mulled it over.

"You know what I think I just might take you up on that kind offer" I told Seventeen.

The mad science guy had been abducting people, and while some of them had become powerful beings the vast majority had died in many different and nasty ways.

All because Gero, who was still hanging onto life, had wanted revenge on this Son Goku fellow. Who hadn't done anything wrong as far my files told me.

So I then decided to kill the doctor and without warning I lunged forward and soon I had Gero's throat in my grasp. Next I slammed the evil dde into the metal floor of the lab hard enough to dash the man's brains out, which he still had in a case of some sort under a hat.

The purple-haired guy looked about ready to snap at this point, and I had no idea why. He was taking this all very personally, however I had no idea who he was because he wasn't in any of my files.

I then glanced over my shoulder. I saw that Seventeen and Eighteen were investigating another of those coffin things that we had been stored in. This one bore the number Sixteen and again some files popped into my head. Sixteen was a real android, not a cyborg like Seventeen, Eighteen and myself.

"Let's open it" Seventeen decided.

I was good with that. No one, machine or not, should remain sealed away in a pod.

"Fine be me" Eighteen said as she reached for the catch that would open the pod's door "Lets see what else Gero made".

I too wanted to see as my files didn't tell me what sixteen looked like.

"Um...guys?" one of the on lookers, Krillin my files had told me, was now saying to the others "Shouldn't we do something?"

For some reason they were still just standing around, and this gave me ample time to study them. They were Vegeta, Tien, Piccolo, and Krillin. But still I had no idea who the purple-haired guy was, the only thing I knew about him was that he didn't like me. Actually I knew two things, about him. The second was that I would some time soon steal his cool looking sword.

"Now there are four androids!" sword guy shouted in rage "No, no, no, no, this really can't be happening!".

Then some sort of golden energy enveloped the very upsrt guy and he used his super powers to trigger a massive explosion. Gero's lab was blown to pieces however no was one hurt, even our clothes remained more or less intact. Also I oddly found myself floating in the air

"Eighteen, are you going to open it or not?" Seventeen complained.

Neither of them seemed to even care that someone had just tried to kill us.

"Fine!" she replied with a huff "Don't be such an impatient brat"

The blonde cyborg threw the pod to the ground. The occupant within did not react in anyway. At least not until Eighteen pressed a button on the side of the pod. The lid slowly opened, but she had no patience for that so she forced it open.

"Father!" I heard the purple-haired guy cry out "What are you doing?! We have to retreat!"

That would be wise of them as the red headed android was now waking up, or logging on, or whatever.

"Stay out of this, Trunks!" the prince of a dead race replied "This is my fight".

Given that Saiyan had tried to destroy this version of Earth I had no problem ending him as well. He was more a bad guy then even Gero, but first I wanted a weapon.

"Trunks I'm taking your sword" I told the purple-haired guy "It can be over your dead body or...

The Prince did not like me paying attention to someone else, and he cut me off.

"Nice try Android!" Vegteta said "But you are going to fight me not the boy, and I'm going to crush you. Nothing can stand against the might of a Super Saiyan!"

He was so wrong about that.

"Okay if you want to die then come at me bro" I replied "Just don't say I didn't warn you".

Without hesitation Vegeta launched himself right at me as he did that he become all golden too. Only he was still slower than me, and I was easily able to dodge his attack.

"Stop dancing and face me coward!" the prince of nothing ordered.

I was processing everything with frightening speed. Every punch, every kick, and every energy blast I was able to dodge in such a way as to conserve my own power while Vegeta was tiring himself out.

When the alien warrior spent a moment ranting at me I took the opportunity to hit the Prince of all two Saiyans very hard in the face with one hand, and then I used my other fist to hurt Vegeta's stomach. The attack brought the elite fighter to his knees and for some reason this stopped his hair being golden.

"Father!" Trunks called out.

I had a moment to think that Vegeta couldn't be old enough to have a fully grown son, only I never got a chance to inquire about that subject as now all the fighters were rushing at me.

The next few seconds were a blur, and a few seconds after everyone who was fully organic was on the ground.

It had been all too easy.


	2. Cyborg Gothic 2

**Cyborg Gothic**

 **Part 2**

Up in the air above a motorway, Vegeta the Prince of All Saiyans, and Gothic, also known as Android 21, battled. The blows they traded could shatter concrete walls with ease, and the energy blasts they threw at each other were capable of creating craters in the ground.

Below them, three pairs of eyes tracked the fight between those powerful beings. Both of the fighters above were moving at the speed of sound, yet Sixteen, Seventeen and Eighteen had no trouble keeping up with the intense action that was going on in the sky.

"You know I think Vegeta really doesn't like Gothic" Android Seventeen said as he watched the Saiyan attempt to destroy Twenty One "How long have they been at it"

The cyborg knew very well how long the battle had been going on as he had an internal clock, he was just making conversation.

"About 20 minutes" Android 18, his twin sister, answered "But it feels like at least an hour".

She reached out and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear before saying anything else

"I don't get why this is taking so long" she then said "We all know that 21 can easily kill him. He should just get this over with".

17 smirked as he continues to watch the fight above. He understood exactly why his fellow cyborg was drawing things out.

Actually there were two reasons. The first was because Android X, as he was also known, wanted to find out exactly what he was a capable of doing. The other reason was that 21 wanted to hurt the prince.

"There's no fun in just killing him" the male twin explained "Besides giving Vegeta a chance to believe that he can win and then taking that hope away will hurt him more than anything X could do to his body".

Sixteen didn't care at all, but Eighteen did as she was bored. Still she rather liked 21 so she wouldn't interfere, at least not yet.

"Okay I'll give him some more time" she decided "But if this fight doesn't end soon I will end it".

Seventeen felt a chill run down his spin. Twenty One was the superior model, but Eighteen was a woman and therefore she was much scarier than any male cyborg could ever hope to be.

"What he's doing now?" Eighteen asked.

Seventeen focused his vision and saw that Gothic now had was surrounded by an aura the colour of blood.

"Hey, Sixteen" the male cyborg asked the red headed machine "Do you have any idea how Twenty One did that?".

In fact 16 did.

"Asides from being programmed with great fighting skills. Android X has the ability to replicate all known Ki techniques" the android explained "Currently he is using the Kaioken ".

Both of the cyborgs were confused.

"Kaio-What?" they asked.

Sixteen explained.

"It is a fighting technique that multiplies the power level of the user allowing them to inflict serious damage upon opponents who are normally considerably stronger than them" the android said "While in the state, the user's aura becomes crimson in colour".

That greatly surprised both Seventeen and Eighteen as while they'd known that Gothic already surpassed them, but they had also known that their combined power would be enough to destroy Android 21.

Now things were different, even with the aid of Sixteen they might not be able to stop Twenty One if he turned on them.

"Let's not piss him off, ever" Eighteen suggested.

Seventeen nodded his agreement and then he went back to watching the battle. By the looks of things the Prince of all Sayians was about to die.

(Line Break)

While I had no numbers on a screen to check I did know that I had been fighting the Prince of Nothing for more than a quarter of an hour, yet we continued to duke it out. I had some kind of internal clock that let me know how much time had passed, and also I knew that I still had enough energy to keep going.

Mostly this was because Vegeta was the one putting all the effort into the fight, he made me look like I wasn't even trying. All I had to do was either dodge or block every punch and kick, as for the energy blasts they were a little harder to deal with.

So far I'd avoided or deflected all of them, and that was making a big mess of the area, as Vegeta didn't seem to care about collateral damage. More than once he had attempted to blast me out of the sky only to end up destroying some poor sods down on the freeway. Hopefully someone would come along and close the road.

My not dying seemed to make the royal alien even more pissed off. Now it was like I was fighting a 5 year old with the powers of a god. He'd have a hissy fit, and other people would suffer for it. Then he would rant some more.

"Stand still and face me you coward!" Vegeta ordered "I'm going to turn you into spare parts and then sell you for scrap metal .

The single biggest reason why this fight had lasted this long was that the prince spent a lot of time insulting me, and also ranting about what a great fighter he was. Despite the fact that he had no evidence whatsoever to support this claim.

And the other reason was that I badly wanted to find out what I could do. I didn't know what my limits were, and this was a good way to discover my new limits. However the fight was rapidly getting dull.

Since I now wanted to end things I waited until Prince of Nothing and No One attacked me as I intended to disable him I easily caught the fist he'd planned to hit me the face with.

"I'm sorry I can't hear you over how much you suck" I told the fighter "Care to say that again".

Vegeta snarled at me while struggling to free his hand from my grip, and I would have paid more attention to him but new information was flooding into my mind. Something called the Kaioken was available to me.

"Okay I have no idea what that is" I said to myself "The explantion was not helpful".

So I decided the best course of action was to try out this Kaioken.

::Warning this mode can not be sustained over long periods::

I found the voice in my head to be super freaky given that it sounded like Gero, but I still heeded the words.

"Kaioken!" I heard myself shout.

While I couldn't see myself I was able to feel the changes this technique brought about, my power had doubled, and it really startled Vegeta.

"Oh no not this again!" he called out.

It also surprised me because I so easily dislocated the wrist in my grip. While I could have done that before it would have taken some effort, now it was mere child's play.

Vegeta screamed out in pain as I then broke every bone in right hand. The cries of pain and the noise the breaking bones made came together as such sweet music.

"Oh what's the matter Vegeta?" I taunted "Did we shake hands to hard?"

A moment later I ended up ducking under a leg swipe while still in the air. The alien warrior was amazingly flexiable. Had he been female, and far less annoying, I would have enjoyed seeing what those legs could do.

I reached out and grabbed the limb that had nearly hit me, and doing that really limited the prince movement wise.

"This has been amusing, your highness" I said "But all fun things must come to an end".

My next action was to spin and then throw the short alien fight to the ground. I did it so hard that there seemed to be a short Earthquake upon impact. Several cars on the motorway below crashed, and I winced as I'd had no desire to hurt anyone else. Not unless I had to.

Seconds after the most recent multi car pileup, Vegeta emerged from the crater I'd made just by throwing him into the ground. With my enhanced eyes I was able to see all the bruises and cuts he had. Also I could see that his blonde hair had reverted back to normal.

I didn't know if it was pride or just plain stubbornness that allowed the Prince of Nothing to keep on fighting, but it did impress me. So rather than blast the fighter before he could even stand up I decided let him return to what I guessed to be his Super Saiyan form. Also I hoped that right now I didn't have wavy red hair like he had wavy gold hair that matched the colour of his aura as that would look so silly.

The alien warrior was about as subtle as rampaging rhino so I was easily able to anticipate his next attack. I countered the move and sent the Saiyan crashing back down into the crater that I had created before.

"Face down with another man beating your ass" I said the short alien fighter "Is it Friday Night already Vegeta?".

Rather than answer me my question the fool with the silly hair fired a big energy blast at me, but I just batted it aside.

"Well that was rude" I commented.

I felt a strong desire to destroy the prince then. My Kaioken mode not only increased my power two fold it also made me feel more aggressive. But that was fine with me as fighting the prince had stopped being enjoyable, and since he clearly wanted to destroy me I had no reason to spare his life.

By the time Vegeta had recovered enough to crawl out of the crater I was ready to end him.

"You're going to have to try a lot harder than that if you think you can beat me android." Vegeta boldly stated "For I am the Prince of all Sayians!".

That made me smirk.

"So your the ruler of a dead race and a blown up planet" I replied "Big whoop".

Somewhere in the back of my head there was information that Dr Gero, or perhaps his partner, had put there and aside from giving the info needed to isult people it told me how to do many interesting things. Including some signature moves of other fighters.

"BIG BANG ATTACK!" I shouted.

I had to admit that it was pretty awesome to be able to do stuff like that.

(Line Break)

"Well Vegeta is dead" I told Sixteen, Seventeen and Eighteen as I landed in front of them "I killed him with his own finishing move".

I so loved the irony of that.

"Vegeta is not dead" Sixteen then told me "One of his comrades was able to save him".

This made me very unhappy.

"Ah Crapbaskets" I moaned "Now I have to fight him again".

It would not be anywhere near as fun the second time. I'd have to snap his neck or something as nothing else would shut the guy up.

"How do you know he survived?" 18 then asked of 16.

His answer wasn't long in coming.

"I can still detect his power level" the android explained "If he had been terminated then I would not be able to do that".

Well that made sense. Although what wasn't so reasonable was why I wasn't able to sense him. It seemed like a flaw to me.

"At the moment of your attack I sensed another high power level close by" the red head then informed us "Therefore I concluded that Vegata was saved by one of his friends".

Which meant that I might have to kill some other people as well.

"Don't worry about it, Gothic" assured Eighteen "Once we kill Goku we can take his friends out when ever we want".

That was when I sensed something. It was a very human feeling, that tingle in the spine.

"Or we could just kill them now" 17 suggested.

I turned to see the rest of Goku's friend and I wondered what they had been doing for the half an hour I'd been messing about with Vegeta and talking with the 17,18 and 16. Then I wondered how the heck the prince was even standing right now. He'd been nearly dead when last I saw him and now he looked much better.

"Oh come on, I need to go clothes shopping; I don't want to kill Son Goku looking like this" Eighteen was now saying "Do we really have to fight these guys right now".

Given that we were still waiting for some transport to make its way down this road, which wasn't the same one that I'd destroyed, we couldn't have gone anywhere. Well we could have but Seventeen really wanted to drive, and for some reason we were indulging him.

"Hey look a truck!" Seventeen called out.

Driving that would be very cool, assuming one of us even knew how to drive, but there was a one small problem.

"We need something with four seats" I pointed out "Cause you know there's four of us".

Seventeen deflated a little upon hearing that, but not for long as the truck driver lost his control of his vehicle, most likely because he'd tried to avoid running someone over, and seconds later the truck was going off the edge. It even exploded, for some reason.

"Let's just keep an eye for a car" I then suggested "A not exploding model".

Hopefully one would be along sooner rather than later. I was itching to get moving.

"You dare ignore me!" the prince of a blown up world suddenly shouted.

Making Vegeta mad was so much fun it should be illegal, and as for the rest of them they just didn't seem to grasp how meaningless they were when compared to beings of such power. Had I been alone I might have worried, but we were hardly outnumbered.

"Oh I forgot, you're still around" I said in a bored tone of voice "What do you want? Can't you see were busy waiting for a car to drive by so we can steal it?".

Plus we really did need to go shopping for new outfits. Mine was getting damaged, and I really preferred to be in all black. My red ribbon t-shirt really didn't suit me.

"You're not going anywhere" the alien warrior declared.

That was when I turned my back on him. This really annoyed him.

"I will not be ignored android!" Vegeta yelled

The short alien began to fire beams of energy at me. However I skilfully avoided each blast. It was almost too easy.

"Your aim is terrible" I mocked.

That didn't stop him from trying to blast me again, but I couldn't be bothered to keep dodging so I started slapping away the few energy blasts sent my way that actually had a chance of hitting me. I didn't know how I could do such a thing, but it was super cool, or at least it was until I missed a blast and got hit. It actually hurt, at least a little.

"Okay I'm going to start hitting you now" I told the prince "And I don't know if I will ever be able to stop".

That was when Seventeen addressed the others

"And if anyone gets in his way I will make you regret it" the promised.

Before any of Goku's friends could say anything I was standing in front of Vegeta and soon the prince was no longer able to stay on his feet. My kick to his gut badly winded him, and the punches I'd landed on other parts of his body didn't do him any favours.

I would have finished him off right there and then, but the purple haired guy decided that he wanted a turn. This didn't work out well for him as I was finally able to take his sword. As for the rest of the fighters they didn't fair much better either as Seventeen and Eighteen kicked their asses in short order.

"As much as we would love to stay and fight you guys some more" I told the warriors "We do have places to be".

I really did need some new clothes, and now that I had a sword so I had to get myself a nice scabbard to with it.

"Come on, seventeen, twenty-one" Eighteen urged "We're leaving. We'll find a car later".

I took off into the air and followed the others as we headed to where ever it was we were going.


	3. Cyborg Gothic 3

**Cyborg Gothic**

 **Part 3**

Much to Eighteen's ire, Seventeen had decided to steal a pink delivery van. Clearly he was insane, but at least now we were on the move. In fact we were currently cruising down the highway at what I considered to be a slow speed. However since we could all fly faster than sound driving at any speed was rather pointless.

Our lack of speed meant that we were now battling our most fearsome foe ever: Boredom. Sixteen refused to speak to anyone unless he had something meaningful to say, which he didn't right now, and as Seventeen was driving, which left Eighteen with only me talk to. However I was busy reviewing information, and thinking about my new life.

I had a computer inside my head, and while it wasn't part of my brain it was connected to it so when I desired information it would give it to me. I was learning a lot about this world, but mostly that just led to me not understanding how any of it worked

Another thing I was thinking about was Vegeta. Right from the start the Saiyan prince simply refused to leave me in peace, and to be fair I wanted to kill him too, but only because he hated me for some reason. Something about that guy made me want to rip his head off.

Sadly the remaining fighters had prevented that from happening, and while they were naught but powerless children when compared to us they'd been able to stop me form killing the prince.

Not that they been able to do much else as we'd beaten them all in short ordered. Only the bald-headed one had been left unharmed because he'd just stood there and done nothing. Goku's friends seemed to spend quite a lot of time just standing around while other people did things.

Now were off in search of what Seventeen called 'fun'. And by fun, that meant finding and killing Goku. Well, we'd get around to it, we weren't in any rush and we did need new outfits.

"So" Eighteen said as she began sidling over to me "You like being called Gothic, right?"

I hadn't picked the name, but it was better than being called 21 or X, those were stupid names.

"Yeah" was my simple reply.

My response wasn't enough for her so she pushed herself a little closer and she angled herself in such a way that I was able to check out her assets, they weren't that big but they looked be a decent handful at least and I was still anatomical correct so she if she carried on doing things then she would get a noticeable reaction.

Her twin brother also noticed this and decided to comment.

"Yo sis" he said while keeping his eyes on the road "If your going to do stuff like that wait until I'm not around, alright".

Oddly sixteen decided to chime in at this point.

"Android Seventeen was programmed to find Android 21 attractive" he informed us "I do not know why".

I wanted to know why he knew that at all.

"So Gero was playing matchmaker" Seventeen said "I beat the old perv wanted to watch you two get it on".

If this was true then it made me extra that glad I killed him.

"Well its not like I have a lot of options" pointed out 18 "I know three guys who can keep up with me, and one of them is my brother. As for the other. I'm not sure even if notices that I'm a woman. So yeah I'm not exactly spoilt for choice".

She was very well handling the fact that she was programmed to think I was sexy. Then again compared to being turned into a cyborg I figured that it wasn't really a big deal.

"Do you...remember anything?" 18 then asked "About your life before?"

I honestly couldn't care less about my life before now, as I was far more interested in figuring out what I was going to with my present, but 18 was eager to learn more about me because if nothing else she really didn't have anything better to do. So I took a moment to organise my thoughts.

"Are you going to talk to me?" she asked before I could start chatting " or do I have to kiss you?"

Somehow she made that sound like a threat

"Having fun back there, Gothic?" Seventeen inquired.

I got the feeling that he knew exactly what Eighteen was thinking, and that he was amused.

"Oh shut up" I ordered.

Seventeen did as he was told, but only because his sister was glaring daggers at him.

"I don't think we should starting making out just because some mad scientist decided to make you find me attractive" I said to 18.

Although Gero couldn't have programmed Eighteen that way. He was too consumed by revenge to care about such things, so his partner must have done it. The blonde haired cyborg however did care about such things. She kissed me, and not gently.

"Will you please stop doing that?" I requested "I am trying to think".

That made her smile.

"What don't you like kissing girls?" she asked.

My answer could have been better thought out.

"Of course I do!" I said, wanting to make it clear I was heterosexual "But I barely know you, and we have...".

More kissing followed. Thankfully it didn't last too long.

"Your hesitation is understandable, twenty-one" Sixteen said suddenly. "You were activated before your programming was completed".

That I wanted to hear about.

"What do you mean big guy?" asked Seventeen from the driver's seat.

Before Sixteen could reply Eighteen also spoke.

"Did you say something, Sixteen?" she inquired "I wasn't paying attention".

Clearly she had decided to devote this time to do something with her mouth that didn't involve talking.

"Android Twenty-one was brought online before his programming was completed " the giant robot explained to the driver "This is why he does not return Eighteen's affection".

Now I wanted to go back in time and kill Gero again. Sadly no one I knew had a time machine, and I was just going to find one lying around.

"So how do we fix that?" Eighteen asked.

I seemed fine to me. I did not want to change any further.

"He is not yet complete" the true android said "But he will grow in time".

I figured I had some sort of machine inside me that allowed me to grow stronger by copying other people. Maybe there was more to it.

"What does that mean?" 18 asked next.

I too wanted more information.

"Dr. Gero intended Android 21 to kill Son Goku by learning all his attacks" Sixteen told us "Not by battling him directly but having Android 21 observe other battles so he could learn from them".

Which explained why I could do the whole red aura super power thing. It must be my machine side's way of trying to mimic that golden aura thing.

"Well there is no need to worry about that" I said to the group "I'm perfectly capable of kicking ass as I am".

Plus I now had a cool new sword, and I wanted to stab someone with it. Like Vegeta.

"Hold on which way is Goku?" Eighteen then wondered.

Seventeen raised his shoulders in a helpless shrug. Which was kinda worrying as he was the driver.

"Your guess is as good as mine" he replied.

I didn't even know where on Earth we were.

"North" Sixteen told us.

I didn't have a clue how he knew that, and I didn't bother asking as I figured that he would not answer.

"If you say so" said Seventeen "North it is".

 **We didn't get very far as the police wanted us to pull over.**

 **(Line Break)**

 **After the hover car parked behind the van, two people who I guessed were police officers stepped out of their flying cruiser and walked towards us. 16 lingered behind because as ever he didn't seem to care.**

"Ugh" 18 groaned "I can't believe you pulled over".

Well it was what you were suppose to do.

"No, no, shut up; this is going to be great" 17 whispered.

While I could shoot energy blasts I was very tempted to steal some guns. I seemed to have developed some sort of fetish for weapons. I so wanted to get a home somewhere and then install an armoury.

"This vehicle has been reported as stolen" one of the officers told us

Since I'd helped to steal it I knew this to be true, and when Seventeeen admitted our crime the cops cuffed each of us

"You are all under arrest for breaking the law!"

I was pretty sure that he was suppose to read us our rites, and that he wasn't suppose to arrest people who hadn't broken the law.

"Sir I have checked the vehicle and I have identified another male!" The other cop reported before addressing Sixteen "Please exit the vehicle".

As 16 steps out of the van the junior officer had to make a comment.

"He's _big fella_!".

The android didn't even react to that fact that the rest of us were now wearing handcuffs.

"You cannot sit in the back" 16 declared in flat tone of voice "That is where twenty-one and I sit".

I didn't mind him calling me Android 21 as he was a machine and therefore he was more limited in his speech.

"Just cuff him!" the older cop ordered.

The younger cop immediately followed that ordered and he arrested android 16, but much to his surprise, the cuffs easily break apart as a result of big bot's tremendous strength.

"Um sir, do we have any bigger… and much _stronger_ cuffs?" the junior officer asked his superior.

Even the kind of chains that were attached to the anchor of a ship couldn't have held us.

"Yeah, they're in the car!" the older officer said.

That was when both the law enforcer got an even bigger surprise, their car was suddenly, and rather easily, lifted by a smirking android 18, who went on to flung it against the nearest rock formation. Which of course destroyed their transportation.

"Alright, I take it back" the blonde said "That was fun".

That was when Seventeen and I broke our cuffs, and the two cops did they only smart they could. They ran away.

"Not for me it wasn't" I complained "I wanted to get some guns".

I had no idea if you could just buy the things in a store in this world. But at least it was something to look into.

"You got to beat up that Vegeta guy, twice" was Eighteen's response "Wasn't that enough fun for you?"

It had been enjoyable. At least at the start.

"Yeah, you're right it was" I said "He made all kinds of funny noises".

Plus the guy had been a bully, and it had felt so good not only to be able to stand up to his type, but also to make him the victim.

"You know, we never got to finish our make out session" Eighteen then reminded me "Want to keep going".

As we got back into the truck and I pondered the mortality of her offer. Since 18 was programmed to find me attractive then it would be wrong to take advantage of her as she didn't control her feelings. On the other hand it wasn't as if she could ever stop following her programming, at least not without some major help. Also I did like kissing girls.

"What the hell I'm not a robot" I said.

I was about to start making out with Eighteen when Sixteen spoke.

"Correct" he said "You are not a robot. You are a cyborg".

I sighed.

"Maybe we should wait until were alone" I suggested to the blonde.

Given that her brother was in the van, and the fact that sixteen was staring at us this seemed wise.

 **(Line Break)**

After a long and somewhat interesting journey, at least at times, we had finally reached a clothes store. One that thankfully sold clothes for men and women. Much to the relief of 18, as her clothes were falling apart. Not that I had minded.

The good news was, that I got to see her in a few outfits that showed off a little to much skin. The bad news was that a woman was shopping so every second felt like hours. She was spending so much time trying and failing to find the right outfit to wear.

In the end Seventeen and I decided to sit down while 18 was trying out an outfit she'd found that might met her high standards. I looked at the clock and was surprised that only half an hour had passed, and that included the time I'd done my shopping.

I was now in all black, and I even had a cool new jacket. What was even better than that was the fact that I hadn't paid for any of it. The people who had been staffing the shop had run for the hills.

"You know what I always wanted to do?" said Seventeen after a while "Be a Park Ranger".

I wasn't the outdoors type, but I could see the appeal for someone who liked trees and such.

"What's stopping you?" I asked "Once we kill that Goku guy you can do whatever you want".

Granted there were a few people out there who could at least get in our way, but really they were no threat.

"Nothing I guess" replied Seventeen before asking me something "What about you. What are you going to do with your life now that your not stuck inside some pod".

That was a good question.

"I don't know" was my honest reply.

The problem with being able to do anything was that you had to many options. It was hard to pick just one thing.

"I will become Emperor of the Earth" I joked.

Although now that I'd said it the idea wasn't as laughable as it might sound. I could destroy entire cities if I wished to, so it would be a simple matter to demand that the nations of this world to surrender to me or to be destroyed one city at a time.

"This is the only outfit in this store that I like" 18 said when she finally got out of the dressing room "At least it's something I can fight in"

She looked cute, and if she'd asked my opinion I would have admitted it. Granted the outfit made her look like she was off to the rodeo, but she was able to pull it off.

"Whatever you say 18" replied 17 "Let's just get out of here and do something else. Us guys aren't big fans of shopping".

18 cocked an eyebrow at us.

"What makes you think that I forgot about your clothes?" she asked "You two need fashion help".

Since I'd already changed I was now badly hoping for something to come along and draw the blonde's attention away from my style of dress.

That was when a nearby wall collapsed, and it wasn't until the dust started to settle that I found that we under attack by what I guessed to be a SWAT team of some sort. They had blown there way in here, and now they had a bunch of guns pointed at us.

"So someone did call the police" I realised.

That or the cops we'd met earlier had called for a lot of backup.

"Hey 18, 21" 17 said "do you mind if I take this guys?"

Given that I'd gotten to fight the prince of bugger all this was fine with me so I nodded at him.

"Knock yourself out." 18 answered "I just got this new outfit I don't want I filled with bullet holes. We'll be outside with Sixteen".

Neither did I want my new clothes to get ruined so I sped away, and I missed seeing what 17 did to the armed police officers, however judging by the screams it wasn't something pleasant.


	4. Cyborg Gothic 4

**Cyborg Gothic**

 **Part 4**

"Hey, look" Seventeen called out "A house!"

Indeed it was a house and it was in the middle of some woods for some reason. Goku had friends thus he didn't strike me as the hermit type. My only theory was that he lived out here in order to be far away from his legions of adoring fans.

"Is this the place, Sixteen?" Seventeen then inquired of the android.

Hopefully we had found the right place as taking that van off road had not been a fun thing. I couldn't suffer from motion sickness any more, and I had no stomach so I wasn't able to vomit. Yet I'd had still found it very unpleasant.

"Yes" the hulking android answered from the back of the van "This is Goku's place of residence".

I muttered a short thanks to whatever deity there was for cyborgs that we finally gotten here. Not that other parts of the trip hadn't been fun, but I'd decided to go for with Eighteen, and that required some time alone. Which weren't going to get until this mission was over.

"Okay then everybody out" I said.

Our little group didn't have a leader, but no one seemed to mind me taking charge when I wanted to. I was the most powerful in the team so it kinda made sense for to be in command.

We all climbed out of the van, and I was grateful for the chance to stretch my legs after spending so much time sitting down. Apparently I was still organic enough to get muscle cramps.

"Come on there's no way this is his place" Eighteen was now saying "I mean, look at it"

Goku's house wasn't much to look at. It was more of a hut than anything else. But it was a peaceful place so I could see the attraction in living in these parts if a person was into that sort of thing.

However what really mattered was that smoke could be seen rising from the chimney. This suggested that either someone was home or that they had been here recently, and therefore might return soon as it was unwise to leave a fire unattended.

Also it could mean that Goku had left in a hurry as wasn't coming back. So now I was thinking that maybe it wasn't that important after all.

"Son Goku is not here." Sixteen's announced "I cannot sense him".

Since I was in no rush to kill anyone I didn't mind hearing this news. I just hoped that we wouldn't leave too soon. I really didn't want to get back in the van.

"What do you mean he's not here" Seventeen asked of Sixteen "You said he was here. We followed your directions".

Well being told to go north hadn't been much help, but we had gotten here and Sixteen was in no way responsible for any delays.

"He was here" the android explained to us "Very recently. However he has now changed location. He is heading east".

Which meant if we hadn't stopped off at that bar then we'd would have caught up with him. Still I didn't regret stopping for a drink as it had been interesting to discover that while I couldn't eat I could at least get a nice buzz going from booze.

"We should leave now" Sixteen suddenly said "It is no longer safe here".

Unless someone had fired a nuke at us there was nothing to worry about. So far no one we'd come up against had been anything more than a passing amusement.

"Run away if you want" Seventeen replied with a snort "But I'm not leaving until I know for sure that Goku isn't here".

It would be embarrassing to later find out that he'd been in bed taking a nap, and that we could have easily killed him in his sleep.

"I advise escape" Sixteen urged "This power level heading towards us is much stronger than yours, Seventeen".

Hearing that made me want to ask a question.

"How does compare to me?" I inquired.

The android took a moment to answer.

"17 and 18 are in great danger" was all he said.

He seemed very certain considering that he hadn't even seen the supposed danger yet. Still I wasn't worried. After all I'd defeated Vegeta with ease and that meant we had only Goku to be concerned about. Perhaps I was over confident, but given what we cyborgs could do I had every right to be. However there was a voice, this one my own, in the back of my head that was warning me all about being overconfident.

"Relax Sixteen" I said to the red headed robot "If anyone does bother us then we'll face them together, and if we are being hunted then there's not sense running because whatever it will just keep chasing us. Better to face it here than to be taken by surprise later on".

I couldn't tell if Sixteen found my words to be reasonable or not as he had now stopped talking. So I figured that I'd let Seventeen look around while I hung out with 18.

When I got inside I figured that if she did want to start something romantic with me then she was playing it cool, as she seemed to be far more interested in acquiring new clothes than in paying attention to me.

Within minutes of getting here she'd already discarded her cowgirl outfit in favour of a new ensemble. She now wore a black vest with white unders shirt, blue jeans, black gloves, and matching shoes. She had also looted what I assumed to be the jewellery box of Goku's wife, as she also now had some bling to wear.

"Whoever owned these clothes needs to have their eyes adjusted" she said.

Eighteen had either been speaking to her reflection or to me.

"I think I liked the cowgirl stuff better" I told her "But those jeans do show off your butt. Which is of the good".

The outfit didn't seem to belong with that what else was the wardrobe so I assumed that 18 had put it together from odd bits of clothing she found in draws and such.

"Well, you don't look so bad yourself" she said.

I was filling out my own outfit in way that didn't require any excess eating. I wasn't as bulky as some of the fighters I'd seen, but I now had real muscles and they suited me.

"Flattery will get you everywhere" I replied.

Eighteen then moved towards me and we started kissing. Only then we had to stop as a chill wind seemed to sweep through the room. Something was very, very wrong. We were in great danger.

That was when I heard a voice. I got no words however I detected the tone, it was cold and oh so alien. My mind at once labelled the speaker as a monster and seeing the thing only enforced that description.

It looked like nothing I had ever seen before. It was human, lizard and insect like at the same time, however it had a beak for a mouth rather like a bird. Also it had no skin, but what I guessed to be an exoskeleton. What was worse than that was the eyes, there was no humanity in those orbs.

"Ah, there you are, Eighteen, Twenty One" the creature greeted "I knew you were close by".

It knew about us, but we knew nothing about it. This was bad as it gave the monster a big advantage over us.

"Who...what are you?" Eighteen asked.

I could now see Seventeen and Sixteen, they were just gawking at the thing. Much like how Goku's friends had stared at us upon our first meeting. Apparently this was a normal reaction in this world.

"Ah, how rude of me" the abomination said "Wherever _are_ my manners?".

I so hated polite bad guys.

"My name is Cell" it introduced as its slitted eyes met my human ones "And I am here to guide all of us towards perfection".

Somehow I knew that this perfection was not a good thing.

"I..." was what I started to say.

That was when Seventeen charged the horrid thing only he ended up with what passed for a knee getting driven into his stomach, and before he could register that an elbow met his face.

"Do not be foolish, Seventeen" the thing chided "It is useless to resist, and it is useless to run. I can track Android X no matter where he goes, his power can not be hidden from me. Unlike yours".

That was when I knew that this abomination really wasn't that bright. He'd just told us exactly how he'd found us, and how at least three of us could get away from him. Besides I figured had a good chance of beating this Cell so it was hardly hopeless.

This I proved when I kicked the monster in the head so hard that there was snapping noise, and he was forced to let Seventeen go.

"Everyone who doesn't want to die should run away" I advised "Because I am going to level this entire forest, and you don't want to be here for that".

No one replied so I got ready to fight, then I made one more effort to make them leave.

"Eighteen" I then said "I need you to do me a favour. Take Seventeen and get far away from me. He can't track you if your not with me so leave. Now!".

I didn't wait for an answer. Instead I attacked Cell and sent the monster flying into a tree hard enough that the poor plant was blasted into pieces. Then he went threw another tree before finally coming to stop.

"Impressive" Cell hissed as the creatrue stood up and faced me "It looks like the Doctor Gero made a few improvements to you that I was not made aware of, however it matters not. I will still kill you"

My only response was a slight smile. I said nothing nor did I do anything until the abomination attack me.

Cell was good but for every successful strike he made I landed two or three on him. I was better than the monster, and since it was superior to Vegeta I was finally starting to understand just what I was capable of in a fight. It was incredible. My speed, my strength and my durability were off the scale.

"And I thought you were going to kill me" I mocked Cell when the creature backed off "Looks like your plan didn't work out".

The abomination was bleeding something that might have been blood. Only it was the wrong colour.

"I will destroy you" the monster promised.

When it struck again Cell's fist passed through empty air as I was now much faster than the horrible being, and I was content to duck and weave about for a while as I was buying time for 16,17, and 18 to escape.

After all they were closet thing I had to family now so I wanted them to be safe. However that I couldn't go for the kill, and when I saw an opening my clenched fist smashed into the beak-like mouth of Cell with all the force I could call upon.

"Okay lets ramp this up" I decided

Cell nodded at me.

"Please do" it said.

Hearing that made me smile, and then I kept smiling as I knew it was time to use something speical. Something I very much enjoyed.

"Kaioken!" I heard myself shout.

My next few moves were a lot stronger and faster than before, and that was just the start, even as the grotesque creature moved away from me I struck it again, and soon my other fist met the monster's stomach.

It turned out that this Cell, unlike myself had some sort of digestive system as it could vomit. I then forced the monstrosity to its knees by hitting it in the back. This led to it lying on the ground in its own bodily fluids.

"Had enough?" I asked.

That had been a tough fight, but now the monster could hardly move so it was over.

"Not yet" the thing yelled.

Cell struck out with his tail, which I had totally forgotten about.

"Enough of this!" Cell snarled "I am done with you, Android X!"

As the monster upped its game to the next level my files told me something interesting. I was now ready to use Kaioken x2, and there was no time like the present.

"Kaioken x2!" I heard myself shout.

I'd already been twice as powerful as I normally was, and now I'd doubled that power. However I wouldn't be able to sustain this level for long which meant I need to end his battle.

That was when the creature did something odd with its hands and started muttering some words I didn't understand due to lack of volume. However while the sounds he made were nonsense I understand what he was doing, and I also knew that I could it to.

Soon two Kamehameha waves collided violently and they detonated. I reacted quickly and moved behind Cell before the creature could do anything other than scream in rage.

The creature now looked to be rather worse for wear, so I figured that this was a good time to finish off the monster.

I withdrew the sword I'd taken from that Trunks guy, from the scabbard I'd picked up last night and I aimed the point of the blade right at Cell.

"Behind you!" I shouted out.

Cell took the blade in the gut and it went right through the horrid thing, only when I pulled the sword of the things guts it didn't fall down and die like I had expected.

I was so shocked by this that I failed to defend myself when Cell knocked me aside. However rather than try to kill me the monster did something I did not expect. It raised its hands in the air like it just didn't care.

"SOLAR FLARE!" the monster shouted.

The flash of light blinded me, but thankfully nothing bad had happened while I couldn't see.

"Cell is fleeing" Sixteen informed me.

That was good news.

"Well, no sense in worrying about that thing" I said "It wasn't so tough and I gave it a nasty gut wound. Hopefully it was will crawl off somewhere to die".

Compared to the prince of nothing Cell had been dangerous, but not compared to me at Kaioken x2, and given the way I was growing in power I figured I'd reach x3 before too long.

"We should be worrying about that thing Gothic" Seventeen corrected "What with it being able to do that thing with its tail".

The tail hadn't done anything harmful to me, despite Cell's efforts, so I was very confused.

"What was so dangerous about it?" I inquired.

I really didn't understand.

"Oh right you missed that part" the dark haired cyborg realised "Before you started fighting Cell it told me that was going to absorb us. There was a guy here, that Cell brought along and it stuck its tail into the poor bastard and drank the guy up. All that was left was clothes".

I must have really been distracted by Eighteen not to have heard that happening a matter of meters away. I needed to say more alert.

"Let's just go find Son Goku and kill him" Seventeen then said "That'll keep my mind off the monster".

That seemed like a plan, but I thought it might be wiser to find out more about this Cell. The thing had mentioned Gero so there had to be a connection there. But that lab was gone along with the Doctor.

"Hey Sixteen!" I called out "Did Gero have any other labs or hideouts?".

This time the android actually paid attention to what was going on.

"Doctor Gero had a hidden lab beneath the one we were created in" I was told "It is possible that it survived".

That was good enough for me.

"Okay we should fly back to the lab and check it out" I suggested "It won't take long if we go at full speed. Then we can go Goku hunting".

This plan was agreed upon and soon we took to the skies. Flying wasn't my favourite thing I still disliked heights, but it was worth it in order to be able to cover large distances so quickly.


	5. Cyborg Gothic 5

**Reviews**

tamagat

I'm glad that you like it. I was worried because I thought everyone would hate it.

Selias

Well that was good timing.

Jack

This will be a few story. I plan for Gothic to be involved with some important future events.

 **Cyborg Gothic**

 **Part 5**

The fight had been going on for quite some time now, when really it should have been over in a matter of seconds. Somehow the green alien dude, who was called Piccolo for some reason, had gotten a massive boost in power since we had last seen him.

However this Piccolo had not surpassed Seventeen, during the fight neither of them seemed to have really gotten the upper hand.

I knew that time would be the deciding factor in this match, because unlike the Namekian, my fellow part machine man still had vast amounts of energy were as the the alien was starting to get tired. It wouldn't be long before Piccolo made a fatal mistake.

Eighteen's twin brother had also noticed this, which was why he had a cocky smirk plastered on face. Despite having already destroy two small islands in during the battle he wasn't getting knackered.

"What's the matter green man?" Seventeen taunted. "Starting to get tired already?"

Piccolo was able to fake that he was doing okay.

"Don't worry I still have enough energy to defeat you" he said.

That was my fellow cyborg slammed his forehead into his foe's nose, and he followed that up with a knee to the Namekian's gut. Next Seventeen grabbed the back of Piccolo's head before slamming it against the ground.

It looked then as if the alien was done, however the strange being from another world somehow found the will to keep fighting, and this very much surprised the dark haired cyborg.

The moment of shock was enough of a window of opportunity for Piccolo to send 17 flying away from him, with a good uppercut to the chin.

"This still might go on for a while" I said to Eighteen and Sixteen "Its a damn shame I can't download some apps".

Neither of them got what I was taking about, so I had to wonder if they even had apps in this world. Not it would have matters as I doubted anyone could have gotten a wifi connection in such a remote place.

"Let's just watch my idiot brother" Eighteen suggested "He's bound to finish this fight sometime today".

Android Seventeen had recovered fast. He was now rushing towards the Namekian, and once more they started trading blows.

While they both had some powerful attacks I was impressed by how durable they both were, any two lesser beings would have been destroyed many times over by now.

"Hmm" Eighteen softly sighed.

I could tell she was bored, but she and I had agreed not to interfere, and I would stick to that promise as Seventeen hadn't gotten involved with my fight with Vegeta.

"You have to listen to me" the alien was now saying "There's a monster named Cell whose purpose is to absorb you and Android Eighteen".

This was not news to us.

"Yeah we've met that monster" Seventeen replied "And Gothic kicked his scaly butt without much trouble".

Actually it had been some trouble, but I saw no reason to correct my fellow Cyborg's statement.

"If he comes back then my buddy will either finish him off or I will" Seventeen declared "We know what he can do now".

Truthfully we didn't really understand what Cell was or what the creature wanted. We'd gone back to Gero's place to look for clues only to find the hidden sub lab had been destroyed.

I suspected that some of Goku's friends had beaten us to it, and that they levelled the entire mountain so as not to leave us anything we could use against them.

Which was a damn shame because now we didn't have the information we needed on Cell. We had no idea how to stop it from coming after us, or how to kill the damn thing.

"If that's how its going to be, then I guess that I'm going to have to finish you off before Cell even has the chance to absorb you" the green guy stated "I have no other choice".

Before anyone else could say or do anything I felt that cold chill again. The monster was here and the feeling was more intense than last time. The hairs on the back of my neck felt like little spikes sticking out of me.

"Hey freak, remember me?" Seventeen asked as he walked up to Cell "This time I'll be the guy who sends you packing"

I decided that I would intervene in this fight if I was needed as the abomination was a lot more dangerous then anything else we had faced.

"Ah Android Seventeen, as cocky as ever" Cell replied "But if Piccolo couldn't stand up to me, what makes you think you can?"

I wondered if the monster had somehow gotten stronger as it didn't seem at all worried about being surrounded by so many deadly foes. And my spidey sense, as I was now calling it, was still tingling my spine.

"You're kidding me right?" Seventeen asked "Green guy is nothing compared to me".

That was lie as while I was sure that Eighteen's twin brother could out last Piccolo in a fight, that was because he had more stamina, in every other aspect they were more evenly matched. However I figured this was only because the alien had a lot more fighting experience than 17.

"And you are nothing when compared to me" Cell replied "But fear not soon you shall join me in sheer perfection".

I still had no idea what that meant, however to me it sounded rather sinister. I wanted no part of Cell's perfection.

"No I won't let you!" the green guy roared.

Piccolo then grabbed Cells's tail and flung the monster away from the android with all his strength before firing quite a few energy blasts at the creature. Clearly they did not get along very well and I figured that they must have fought before.

"You're no match for him Seventeen" Piccolo warned "You need to get out of here, now".

That I agreed with.

"Eighteen" I said to the blonde cyborg "Take your brother and go. I'll deal with Cell".

If she replied I didn't know as the abomination was already back for more and I was giving the monster my full attention.

Which meant I got to watch as the horrible creature drove the green guy to the ground, then I saw the stinger on the Cell's tail aim down towards the alien, and I didn't think it was a good thing.

So I reacted at this point and used a disc of Ki energy to slice the end of the monster's tail off. However before I could do anything else Sixteen was standing between Cell and myself.

"I will not allow you absorb anyone else" the red headed machine man declared "Your existence ends now".

Sixteen was still a total mystery to me. He knew things that no one else did, and half the time he just stood around doing nothing. Then at other times he gave us useful information. Now he was actually willing to do some fighting, and I had no idea why.

"Had I not absorbed so many then maybe you would have stood a chance against me" Cell told the Android "Now you stand no chance at all!".

Without warning the monster kicked Sixteen so hard that the android actually hit the water and bounced off it like a thrown stone.

While that was going on the green guy tried to attack Cell, but the creature easily caught the flying body of the Namekian, and forced him back to the ground so hard that the whole world seemed to shake.

What was even more impressive than any of that was when Cell regrew his tail. I had so not seen that coming, and now I was worried that the abomination would be able to heal any damage done to it. Making it unstoppable.

Cell drooled slightly as its stinger started to point towards the Namekian. Anyone would think the creature was about to sit down to a twelve course meal after fasting for a week.

"I have taken so many into myself" the really, really ugly creature said "But don't worry I still have room for many more".

No part of me wanted to know how many people the monster had drank up.

"Thank you Piccolo" Cell was now saying "Your energy will help me achieve my perfect form, and I will get to see the expression on your face as your life comes to an end".

Despite all that was going on I still took a moment to decide what to do. I figured that saving the alien was the right thing to do if only to stop Cell from getting any stronger. So I leapt into action.

"Kaioken!" I once more heard myself shout.

The yell gave Cell some warning, but not enough to avoid my fists of fury. Sadly it didn't keep him down for long as my punches did no were near as much damage as they had before.

"So Android X, now that you have seen only a small glimpse of my true power, what are you going to do?" Cell asked me casually.

Well so far my plan was to keep fighting.

"Does it scare you?" Cell then inquired "Does my power frighten you?".

Despite what I had seen the monster did not scare me as I didn't think that the creature would be able absorb me. Not that I wanted to find out for certain.

On the other hand I was concered about what it would do to everyone else, but I knew that expressing that fear was not a good idea.

"Nope" I lied.

Since both Sixteen and Namekian were back up that meant the monster was outnumbered three to one. Which also meant we had a chance to win this fight.

"Well that is good. I would hate that you'd run away" Cell commented while glaring at me "After all someone should remain alive long enough to view my ascension".

Since it was best not to let the monster get any stronger I acted upon my intention to destroy it.

"Kaioken x2!" I shouted.

My power double again.

"Wait isn't that..." the green alien started to say.

The sound of me hitting Cell over and over again cut him off. Lamentably the abomination could still heal himself rather well so my attacks did little long term damage. However this just meant that I wasn't going to be able to kill the thing by myself. We might stand a chance if the three of us attacked one at time as then the creature would have no time to heal.

I was just about to suggest that course of action when I noticed that 17 and 18 were still here.

"You need to leave!" I urged them.

Neither of the twins did the smart thing.

"We can't just leave you behind" 18 said.

I had a reply to that I was to busy being shoved into the ground to make it. Cell was standing on my back, and it hurt a lot.

"Rocket Punch!" someone shouted.

A rocket propelled fist hit the monster so hard that it went out of view, and for some reason I spent a moment wondering how many islands would be levelled today. Which really should not have been my biggest concern right now so I focused on the people not the place.

"Thanks Sixteen" I said.

His reply was simple.

"You are welcome Android 21" he said.

I resisted the urge to remind everyone that I was in fact a cyborg not a robot in human form. There were a few big differences. The fully working penis being a rather important one. At least in my view.

"What was that?" the alien inquired "His fists came off".

The Namekian got no answer as we very soon had to turn our attention to Cell.

"Listen if we attack one after the other and give the thing no time to recover then we can overwhelm Cell" I told the green dude and the red headed machine man "It can only heal if we give it time too".

Thankfully everyone listened to me.

"Agreed" said Sixteen to me "I will attack Cell. Should I suffer damage then you must continue the battle without delay".

Well that was pretty much what I had wanted.

"Alright" was all Piccolo had to say on the matter "We'll work together".

I loved it when a plan came together,.

"It hardly matters" the monster said "I will...".

The thing got cut off.

"Rocket Punch!" yelled 16.

It was just as cool the second time around, and since Sixteen was on the attack I stopped using Kaioken as it was draining me.

This was okay as could hurt Cell without that level of power now that the abomination was being weakened by my robot pal.

Sadly it wasn't all in our favour. Sixteen soon found himself damaged and so that meant someone else had to take over the fight.

"You are all..." Cell said as Piccolo took his turn

For some reason the monster felt the need to threaten us even as the green guy fired his Special Beam Cannon, the attack went right threw Cell. While I knew from experience that such a wound could not kill the monster I did know that the thing would now it want to flee.

With that much damage I figured that as long as no one interfered with this fight we would between us be able to destroy the monster known as Cell before it could consume either Sixteen or Seventeen.

That was when I sensed something so powerful that my spine felt like someone had plugged a battery into it.

"Oh shit" I said.

It was Vegeta, and he looked like he wanted to kill someone.

I figured it was me.


	6. Cyborg Gothic 6

**Cyborg Gothic**

 **Part 6**

The prince of all saiyans and his son, Trunks, were motionless in the air above us and while I wouldn't have normally worried about them, after one look at them I knew that somehow they were not the same people we had so easily beaten in the past.

They were stronger now I could feel it and while I didn't know how they grown in power so quickly, there was no sense denying it. The truth was plain to see in how they acted and by the way they looked at us.

I got the sense that even if I was still strong enough to beat them then afterwards I'd be easy pickings for Cell, so it seemed wise to avoid a fight. However I wasn't willing to just run. I wouldn't simply abandoned 16, 17 and 18.

Because as scary as those two looked right now I was far more afraid of what might happen if Cell got his hands on either of the twins.

The monster didn't seem to share my fears, if anything he looked more bemused than scared. Which was also rather worrying.

"Good you've gotten stronger since we last met" Vegeta said to me "But so have I".

The next thing I knew the prince was right up in my face and he was sneering at me. Then his right arm very quickly met my stomach and I was driven to me knees.

I'd not felt such pain since I was human, and then I discovered a whole new level of discomfort when a foot hit me in the side of my head and drove face first into the ground.

"What...the fuck?" was all came out of my mouth

Apparently I still needed to breathe, and right now I was having some trouble doing that.

"How did you...when did you get so strong?" I someone else asked.

That was heard Vegeta laugh. It was evil sounding, and a little insane.

"Push ups, sit ups, and plenty of juice" the prince said.

Behind me I heard Eighteen cry out. Hearing her suffer made me mad enough that the pain I was feeling soon became nothing important and I was able to rise again.

"Kaioken x2!" I shouted.

This time I was the fast one and I rammed into the prince hard enough to stop him from doing 18 anymore harm,

"You dare, android!"called out Vegeta "I am the Prince of all..."

He never got a chance to finish what he had been about to say as I punched him as hard as I could. The blow split open his lips, drawing blood, only this seemed to pleased the warrior.

"No!" Piccolo shouted in warning.

There was a bright light and the tingling in my spin went into overdrive. I knew before even turning around that the creature known as Cell had made its move.

When I did look to see what was going on I saw that both Sixteen and Eighteen were standing there gawking. However Seventeen was no where to be seen, and Cell had changed in appearance. It wasn't at all hard to guess what had just happened.

"You're next, 18" the abomination said with a smile on now far more human looking face "Come join our brother".

Understandably Eighteen drew back in revulsion, but she should have run instead. Now it looked to be too late as Cell was reaching out for her, and I knew then if I didn't do something I'd lose both of the cyborg twins.

However it was Vegeta who saved her. He was suddenly between her and Cell. The prince's fist met the monsters face, and the creature was soon many meters away from its prey.

"Leave android" the warrior ordered 18 "This freak is mine to destroy".

Hopefully he meant Cell.

Seconds later I had my answer, a massive mushroom cloud was rising up from the centre of the island and I was nearly knocked off my feet by the force of the explosion. Vegeta had indeed greatly grown in power, and now it looked as if was going to show us by how much.

Amazingly Cell was still standing when the smoke cleared. Sure the horrible thing was a bit battered, but its form was now protected by a barrier of shimmering energy. Which was a trick I'd seen Seventeen do earlier and seeing it again told me that Cell now had access to all the powers that once belonged to Seventeen.

This also meant that there was very little chance of anyone being able to beat him, expect maybe Vegeta. The rest of us had to run, to get as far away from the monster and the warrior as we could. I didn't stand a chance against any of my enemies, not now they had grown so powerful.

"Twenty-one!" Sixteen then called out.

I turned to look at the big robot.

"Where the fuck have you been?!" I asked in great anger "I could've used your help!"

The android with the red hair didn't reply to me.

"You must leave this area immediately" Sixteen said to Eighteen "Cell must not be allowed to consume you as well".

He was right about that.

"What?" was all 18 had to say

She was in shock. Which made sense as her brother had just died.

"I said..." 16 began to repeat.

The blonde haired cyborg was now getting mad.

"I heard what you said!" she snapped "But there's no point running he can track Gothic".

That issue could be solved by me not leaving.

"Cell will not find you" Sixteen told us "Because Twenty One and I will destroy it"

I had no idea how we'd do that, but since he looked like the android with the plan I was willing to follow his led.

"He's right" I said to 18 "You need to leave. Sixteen and I are going to kill Cell. That could get messy".

Vegeta was just toying with the monster and while it looked like the prince had things under control I knew that he really didn't understand what he was messing with. Cell could heal very fast, and sooner or later the alien warrior would make a mistake that the creature could exploit.

"No!" the blonde cyborg argued "I won't leave. I'll fight with you!"

That was admirable, but it was also foolish.

"You will not" was Sixteen's reply "You are the one Cell seeks to absorb. We cannot allow that".

He was speaking for me as well, however I didn't mind as he was correct. Still I felt the need to support them to add my voice to his so that we could make her understand.

"Sixteen's right" I said "You can't stay here".

I then looked around to see that the Sayian Elite was still playing with the abomination, and that Trunks was just floating in the air. Oddly he looked older now, and I didn't think that anything to do with his hair being longer or the fact that he was wearing armour.

Then my attention went back to Vegeta who was now listening to Cell as the abomination told the prince that if he was allowed to consume Android 18 then he would be a foe worthy of fighting the Sayian Prince. I had the horrible feeling that Vegeta would agree to the terms that Cell was currently offering him.

"If we all attack now, _together_ , we can.." 18 started to say

Sadly there was a problem with that plan. I had just heard it.

"Vegeta is considering feeding you to Cell" I informed the blonde cyborg "And I don't think we can stop it from eating you".

This no time for more further debate so I was trying to settle it quickly. Thankfully sixteen was able to help.

"Twenty One and I are the only ones capable of doing this!" the big robot said "I will not survive this, and if you stay neither will Android X".

He sounded very certain of that.

"Eighteen, I..." I tried to say.

Really I didn't know what to say now. Thankfully she gave in.

"Just don't die on me too" she requested.

While I had no intention of dying I couldn't be sure I'd survive what was coming.

"You know I can't promise that" I told her.

Eighteen didn't say anything she just grabbed me and suddenly she was kissing me. It was very intense, and nothing like the making out we'd been doing earlier.

"Don't die." she ordered.

I had no words for her.

"It's time" someone then said

Piccolo was suddenly there, and it made sense that we would be the one to guide 18 away from here. I then figured that he knew somewhere she'd be safe from Cell, who couldn't sense her energy. However since he could sense mine it was best that I didn't know where she was going, as the creature might be able access that information should it gobble me up.

"So what's your plan, Sixteen?" I inquired once 18 and the Namekian were gone "I hopes it a good one because if Cell doesn't kill us then Vegeta will".

At this point I was thinking that we might need to go nuclear.

Twenty-one" the android said while meeting my eyes "You must absorb me"

I didn't quite believe what I had just heard.

"Did you just say something about me absorbing you?" I asked.

That had been what he'd said, and yet I still couldn't process it.

"Yes" was sixteen's simple answer.

I still couldn't fully grasp what the android was suggesting. It was too crazy.

"Okay so either Vegeta hit me harder than I thought or this world has gone completely nuts" I figured "There is no way I am eating someone like Cell does. That's totally insane".

Plus even I had been willing to do such an evil thing I had no orifice for the act.

"There is no time to argue about this" Sixteen said "Place your hand on my chest. Then I will start the process for my absorption".

Some part of human brain felt the need for humour at this point.

"I think I'm suppose to take you on at least one date before I get to second base" I poorly joked

Clearly Sixteen had not been built with a funny bone. He didn't even smile.

"If we unite...will I still be me?" I then asked with a little concern.

Despite my issues I still put my arm on his massive and board chest.

"I do not know how it will effect your persona" Sixteen admitted "But you will gain great power by my sacrifice. It will be enough to defeat both Cell and Vegeta if you use it wisely"

Sixteen was fruitloops in my view. The prince was far more powerful than the monster.

"I'm going to be miss you big guy" I admitted to the android as he gripped my arm "I wished we'd talked more".

To my surprise 16 smiled.

"Do not worry I will always be with you" the red head said.

Before I had a chance to ask what that meant something very strange happen. Sixteen began to glow and then I felt an odd sensation. There were no words to describe what was happening to me and soon it became to much for me to withstand, and I blacked out.

(Line Break)

::Rebooting::

Now the voice in my head sounded like Android Sixteen rather than Gero and while that was a welcome change I figured that it meant what was left of 16 was now living inside my head. Which was creepy on so many levels.

::Reboot Complete::

Now I could get up and move about. As I did that I was able to tell that I had greatly grown in power. The energy hummed inside me.

::Android Twenty-One Can Now Defeat Cell::

I agreed that I would easily destroy that monster in this form. Not that I would need to as since Eighteen was gone Vegeta had decided that he wasn't willing to wait for his victory. He had gone back to bitch slapping Cell around. Which pleased me.

::Android Twenty-One Is In His Perfect Form::

I then realised that if nothing else my own transformation had increased my height as a pissed off Trunks was standing before me and he seemed smaller than before. Also he didn't look as strong either.

"You have something of mine" he said.

By now I'd totally forgotten about his sword. Thankfully it was still hanging off my hips so I was able to return it. I figured that I didn't really need it anymore, and it wasn't as if I couldn't get my own sword.

"Now where is Cell?" I asked myself.

Before I could even look around for the freak I came under attack. Trunks had decided to murder me.

"I'm going to make sure that you never take another innocent life" the purple haired warrior declared.

Given that I'd only ever killed one person, and he hadn't been a nice guy I was rather confused by this statement. But that didn't stop me from easily catching the swung sword with the palm of my hand.

Trunks was rather surprised by this and since I was able to see my own reflection in the blade of weapon I checked myself out.

I was not only a few feet taller than before I was also a little larger. Overall that didn't make a huge difference in my appearance as for some reason I hadn't gained a lot of mass, although my hair had changed colour. It was now dark blue rather than black.

"Eh, could be worse" I said.

Trunks was putting a lot of effort into trying to reclaim his sword. I figured that I could snap the blade in two if I wished, but it was a nice weapon so I did not ruin it. Instead I just took the sharp thing off him.

"You can have it back if you promise not to try to kill me with it" I told the Saiyan warrior "We have to stop Cell before your father decides he's bored and tries to feed it Eighteen just so he can get a good fight".

Trunks seemed to deflate a little.

"Okay fine" he said.

The fighter put his sword away.

"Now lets go and kill Cell" I suggested "Then afterwards you can tell me what I did to piss you off so much".

The kid treated me like I was his worse enemy, however until a few days ago I'd never even met the guy. Yet he did hate me a lot so I decided that I would have to reason with him or he was just going to start fighting me again. He wouldn't win since was so much stronger now, but I had desire to end his life, so in my view a battle between us was best avoided.

"Trunks" I went on to say "I know you that you're nowhere near as foolish as your father. So I'm going to give you one chance to help me destroy Cell. Do that, and I swear to leave you and friends alone"

The purple haired fighter took a moment to consider my words.

"You mean you won't try to kill Goku or my father" he asked.

I really had desire to do either of those thing. Cell was my concern, and even that was because I wanted to avenge Seventeen and protect Eight not because I wanted to fight.

"As long as they don't try to kill me first" I said.

That was when Cell's beaten and very broken body landed at my feet. Apparently the prince had gotten fed up with the freak and was now looking for a new fight. Sadly Cell was still alive. I knew this because I could now sense the thing's energy.

"Just go and throw what's left of that thing into a volcano or better yet the sun" I said as Vegeta slowly walked towards me "I think your Dad and I are going to settle things".

Hopefully Trunks would do the smart thing because his father wasn't capable of doing that. Also I was pretty sure that either he or I was going to die today, and I really didn't want the dead person to be me so I needed to focus on the fight we were about to have.

"As I said to your kid: I won't kill you unless you come after me" I told Vegeta "But you want to fight then I am not going to hold back".

Hearing that made the prince smile, and when he threw the first punch I knew it was on.

Author Note

Okay so I watched the Cell games, and it dragged on and on. It was boring as hell so I am thinking of just killing off Cell and then having Gothic take on Vegeta. After all Android 21 is supposed the most powerful of Gero's creations and having Perfect Cell in this story makes that claim invalid.

Would that upset everyone?

It could go either way at this point. I haven't shown how powerful Super Android 21 is yet so he could surpass even Perfect Cell once he reaches Super Sayian because 18 gets eaten.


	7. Cyborg Gothic 7

**Author Note**

Okay so no one wants Cell around so that means I can skip the Cell Games. Thankfully the action won't stop because there's Super Android 13 to come, and I think even the Return of Cooler would fit in rather nicely.

Also Android 21 will be paired with Android 18, and there will be no harem as there aren't that any female characters in DBZ who could even survive having sex with Android 21. He has a man of steel, woman of kleenex issue due to how strong he is. 18 is the only female durable enough for 21.

 **Cyborg Gothic**

 **Part 7**

I heard the prince of nothing and no one at all, curse up a storm as he dragged himself out of the churning salt water. His quick dip into the sea had done nothing to clam him down.

" _Damnit, damnit, DAMNIT!"_

The Sayian warrior stood on shaking legs as he raised his body back up to a more level position. His arms were quivering as he pointed them up at me. I figured that was due more to the sheer amount of rage he was feeling than the cold.

"Hey Toaster Oven!" the human sized the troll doll roared "Prepare for a _Big Bang Attack_!".

At the rate were going we would run out of islands before I was able to subdue or kill Vegeta, but on the plus side the volcano had erupted again so what was left of that abomination had been dealt with.

The part of Sixteen that was in my head, had informed me that he could no longer sense Cell's energy. The creature's impressive regeneration abilities hadn't been able to handle the beating the monster had gotten, at least not while also taking a bath in liquid hot magma.

I was happy about that, but I also felt as if Cell should have been harder to finish off, as if I'd missed out on an epic battle to take him down. But as tough as the thing had been, all creatures had their limits. Still I couldn't help, but wonder if Cell had been flawed in some way. Not that it really mattered now.

The Prince had needed a second or two to charge his attack, and that given me more than enough time to plan my next move. I avoided the energy blast by simply not being there, but this didn't mean much as the alien warrior went back to attacking me right away. His batteries were no where near drained it seemed.

Granted nothing that Vegeta had done up to this point had done more than give me a few bruises, and that was starting to make me worry about just how powerful I now was.

Not only had my upgrade had come at a high price, Sixteen's body, I was also concerned that Goku's friends would keep coming after me because of the threat I represented. I might never get any peace.

"Vegeta" I said "Give it up. You can't win".

He was far more of a challenge now than he had been when we'd first met, however that meant he was dangerous to the planet than to me since, as thanks to Sixteen I was now well beyond the Saiyan in fighting skill.

Rather then reply right away Vegeta straightened up as much as he could, and then he puffed out his chest.

"Listen to me you overgrown microwave" he said "I will rip you apart with my bare hands".

I didn't listen and before he could finish threatening me again, which he stopped to do every time I beat him down, I decided that for once I would try insulting him.

"Oh just shut up you prick!" I shouted.

That had been far from my best when it came to insulting people, but actions spoke louder than words so I figured that I would do something very painfull.

While knew that if I killed the prince then the other fighters would come after me, but they might at least consider leaving me alone if I just left Vegeta crippled for life.

One of my hands came crashing down with tremendous speed, and the troll doll was barely able to dodge the attack. My fist ended up reducing more of this once peaceful island into a wasteland. If they had something like Greepeace here those guys were going to hound me until the end of time.

The golden haired warrior took off in a flash and headed into the sky. I figured he was hoping to place some distance between us. Possibly so he could fire off another one of those deadly _Big Bang Attacks._

Thankfully for me I had an inbuilt shield now, and also I was grateful for the fact that Trunks was staying well out of the way. If the two of them started tag teaming me I would be in so much trouble.

" _Big Bang Attack!"_ Vegeta yelled

My shield held despite the sheer power of the energy based attack and I smirked at the prince, but my mirth didn't last as soon Vegeta was in front of me. To make things worse he held a charged ki blast in each hand,

I easily deflected these latest attacks, and then I grabbed Vegeta's forearm after he punched me so hard I would have sworn I heard him break at least two fingers.

A second later my foe was crying out in agony as I squeezed. I mercilessly tried to crush the saiyan's limb. He attempted to stop me but I was able to block his few feeble blows.

"Father you have to stop this!" Trucks begged.

I hadn't even seen the purple haired guy come over to us, and that worried me as it meant I still wasn't paying enough attention to my surroundings, yet I was glad that he was trying to calm things down.

"Stay out of this, boy" the prince ordered.

With his free hand Vegeta slapped his son around the back of the head, and while the blow didn't do much harm I could tell that emotionally it had hurt loads.

"People like you are the worst" I softly said to the Saiyan "You don't care about anyone else. Only about yourself!".

I knew from my files that this alien warrior had tried to destroy the Earth in the past, and in our last fight it had been him who had caused many people to lose their lives.

"You were willing to let Eighteen die just because you wanted a good fight" I went on to say "Well you got a decent fight with me. I hope your enjoying yourself you stupid git".

That was when I slapped the alien as hard as I could, then I kicked the prince to the ground and Vegeta quickly got back to his feet. Impossibly, he was still able to fight, and by now I was more than willing to kill the short prick so I blasted him with a massive ball of ki energy.

Annoyingly he somehow survived the blast, but that wasn't too disappointing as it meant I could go and kill him with my bare hands.

I landed next to the prince as he got up yet again, and I kicked him in the face while doing a sort of backwards flip thing. It must of looked really cool and I was ashamed that it had never accorded to me to find away to record my fights.

"How does it feel, Vegeta?" I asked "To be helpless, just like all the people you've murdered over the years".

I had a lot on this guy in my files. More than Gero should have known, so I knew that this alien had destroyed entire worlds in the past, and I figured he might do so again.

Vegeta turned his head towards me as he tried to get up

"I've changed; I'm not the man I once was" he said "I AM NOW SUPER VEGETA! and I'll show all you pathetic androids, why picking a fight with me was a big mistake".

The prince's head swiftly met with my elbow, and that act drove him into the dirt where he belonged. For all his bluster the Saiyan really wasn't that impressive.

"You are nothing but a thug" I told the alien "I'm the strongest now".

Next I formed a ball of ki energy in the palm of my hand, and I let it grow bigger until it became blinding in its brilliance. I intended to blast Vegeta at very close range.

That was when I felt something very distracting. A sudden surge of power that could only coming from Vegeta's son.

"Twenty-one!" Trunks shouted from above me "Get away from my father".

This I found funny, but only because it was so pitiful. Vegeta wasn't worth his child's concern, yet he had it. I figured that I would have to deal with the purple haired guy before I could kill the one person on this fucked up world that I actually wanted to terminate.

"He's not worth fighting for" I told the younger Saiyan as I flew up to join him in the sky "He doesn't give a damn about you or anyone else. I mean for fuck's sake he just hit you when you were trying to help him".

Before Trunks could reply something else happened. I could sense a growing power that was very close by. Like right next to me.

"I WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS!" the older of the two Saiyans then yelled.

His fury was so great that I could almost taste it as the prince rocketed up towards me while engulfed in golden light. I just punched him once and he fell back to the ground, yet even that wasn't enough to shut him up.

"I WILL NOT BE BEATEN BY A MACHINE!" Vegeta promised.

With that the so called elite warrior began to charge up his power. It would have looked like he was taking a dump if not for the fact that landscape was changing and lightening was starting to fill the darkening sky.

::Warning Vegeta Is Gathering Planet Destroying Levels Of Engery::

I came to understand then that if he hit anything other than me me with that kind of power then the earth would go boom.

"Okay so Vegeta's totally lost it!" I said in panic.

Trunks was also rather upset.

"You're going to destroy the whole planet!" he called out "Father, please! You've got to stop!"

Of course Vegeta wasn't listening. He was a being a dick.

 _:: Energy Absorption Recommended::_

Some more files entered my head and what looked liked gemstones soon appeared on my hands and also thanks to my upgrade I knew exactly how to use them.

 _"FINAL FLASH!_

A massive blast burst from Vegeta's hands. I had just enough time to put up hands up before the beam struck me. Most of the energy swept past me, but some of it was absorbed, and since I was up in the air the planet did not blow up.

As for prince the effort had left him severely drained. He sank to his knees down on the beach and even from up here I could see sweat beading upon his brow.

"Now its finally over!" the Saiyan called out in joy "I've won!"

Given that he could sense energy he should have known that I was still alive.

"Okay my turn!" I said

I knew exactly how to finish this guy.

 _"KAMEHAMEHA!"_

The irony was that I was using the guy's own energy against him.

"Father!" cried Trunks!

The energy blast hit Vegeta and the prince began to scream.

(Line Break)

Up on the Lookout the Namekian know as Piccolo sensed the destruction of Cell, which was good news. Then he sensed the death of Vegeta, which was not as good.

"What's going on" Tien inquired.

The green guy decided to just come out and give everyone the news.

"Cell is gone" he reported.

Everyone cheered.

"Also Vegeta was just killed by Android 21" the Namekian then informed.

Given the looks she was getting Eighteen decided that it was time for her leave so she took off as fast as she could.

(Line Break)

What was left of Vegeta would not need cremating, as he was already ashes. Yet I wasn't given much time to enjoy this as Trunks was a bit upset about his Daddy snuffing it. I was forced to once more defend myself as another of this world's heroes tried to murder me.

I grabbed the blade of the sword with my left hand and then I punched the purple haired guy so hard that he ended up in the ocean. I could only hope that he would cool off, or start grieving, because I so didn't have the energy to fight another Saiyan.

The problem with leaving was that I didn't have anywhere to go. I had no clue where 18 was, but that wasn't an issue for long as she turned up.

"Cell is dead" I informed her "And so is Vegeta".

She didn't surprised by my very good news.

"I know" she told me "and so do the rest of Goku's friends".

That didn't concern me much as the only one left who was much of a threat was Trunks who was currently crying, while cursing my name. He really didn't like me, but at least now he had a valid reason for it.

"And I should care why?" I question.

She had an answer.

"Because in a few hours Goku will finish his training" she said "He's even more powerful than Vetega, and he'll have a lot of help"

I had no idea what kind of training they could be doing, but the results were impressive, so I was now a little worried. But not for long as I soon came up with a plan.

"Do you know where they are?" I asked her.

She nodded and I smiled.

"Then please led me to them" I requested "Its time to end this"

As we took to the skies there was another question form my fellow cyborg.

"Are you going to kill them?" 18 inquired.

That certainly was an option.

"No I am going to sue for peace" I told her as we rose higher "I think enough people have died".

I figured that I had a window of opportunity here. Goku wasn't ready to face me, and without Vegeta they didn't stand a chance of stopping me so they might pick peace.

If they were the hero types they would take up my offer, and they had good reason to as both 17 and 16 were gone.

This greatly lessened us as a threat. Plus 18 and I weren't that interested in world domination, killing Goku, or whatever it was they were worried we would do.

"So what happened to Sixteen" the blonde cyborg wanted to know.

That was a long story and since I only wanted to explain everything the one time I figured that it was best to wait.

"Why is your hair blue" 18 then inquired.

The answer to that question would also have to wait as it tied into what had happened to 16.

"I will explain later" I said.


	8. Cyborg Gothic 8

**Cyborg Gothic**

 **Part 8**

I followed 18 and I was very surprised to find that Goku's friends were all hanging out on a huge platform that was in the sky. Out of all things that could have crossed my mind I spent a moment wondering if any aircraft had ever nearly collided with this place.

As my fellow cyborg and I landed I saw more of the place, and I discovered that there were buildings up here too. Heck there were even trees growing.

I couldn't understand how as the air should be too thin at this altitude for plants, or for people to breathe. Yet here they were, even a baby, looking healthy enough.

Of course I didn't spend too much dwelling on such things as I had come here on important business, and since I couldn't sense any power levels here that equalled or surpassed my own I figured that Goku still wasn't back from where he was hanging out. Which meant that right now I had a huge advantage and therefore I would be able to dictate terms.

"Krillian now!" I heard someone shout.

The bald dwarf pressed a button on a remote and Eighteen just dropped to the ground like a puppet whose strings had been cut. I however was physically fine although I was confused on a emotional level as I didn't understand at all what had just happened.

::Android 18 Has Been Deactivated::

Now I understood that the device the short guy was holding was a device meant to switch us cyborgs off. Only it hadn't worked on me due to the changes I'd undergone upon absorbing Sixteen, or at least that was what I assumed.

For a moment I'd forgotten that she was part machine as it was impossible to tell just by her outward apperence. Neither of us looked as if we'd been assimulted by the Borg.

::Android 18 Will Reboot::

That was good to know, but I was still pissed off, and I didn't want them messing with Eighteen again so I moved with all my considerable speed and grabbed the remote.

Then I crushed it with my one hand and placed the other around the short guy's neck. It would have been simple enough to kill Krillian, but that would be counter productive so I took the little man as a hostage.

Since I'd moved so fast it was only now that the fighters had gotten over the shock of the device failing to switch me off, and when they realised that I had their friend in my grasp the group got ready to fight.

"You know I could kill you all right now" I told the warriors "But I didn't come here for that. I came to make peace".

They got me a round of gasps. It was dramatic.

"You don't expect us to believe that do you?" some woman I didn't know the name of, asked "You killed Vegeta!".

I had a valid reply.

"He attacked me" I said "It was self defence, and he nearly destroyed the whole planet rather than surrender so I didn't have a choice".

I wasn't sure the defenders of this world accepted that as the truth, but they were still listening so I kept talking.

"Here's the offer" I stated "You leave Eighteen and me alone, and we won't do anything to harm the innocent people of this world. We'll only fight to protect ourselves".

I would not promise to never hurt anyone, as I had a feeling that sooner or later someone would try to harem us, and if that happened then I didn't want to start another fight just because I had been defending myself.

"How do we know you'll keep your word" the three eyed fellow asked "You were created by Doctor Gero to kill Goku. You might be planning something. We won't let our guard down".

Even though I was outnumbered quite a bit I could still kill them all without much trouble. I'd far surpassed their levels of power.

"Because if you refuse my offer then I slaughter you all" I told them "And then I'll take my chances wih Goku".

The fighters started to exchange glances and I figured they were going to attack me, only they didn't because that was when Trunks arrived, and he was not a happy camper. He was holding a fully charged ball of Ki energy at the still rebooting blond haired cyborg.

"Let Krillan go or I'll destroy 18" he said.

At this point it become too dangerous to hold the dwarf hostage so I let him go. Trunks was surprised by this, as were the others. They didn't seem to grasp that I wasn't a bad guy.

"You know if Goku were here he'd destroy you" the woman with the baby was now saying "Even if Vegeta couldn't".

I wasn't so sure about that, I figured I had a chance at winning, however I simply wasn't willing to take the risk, and really there was no need to. It wasn't like I wanted the guy dead.

"Well sadly for you he isn't here" I pointed out.

Nobody spoke for a while so I decided to do the talking thing.

"Look I know that if we agree to not fight each other anymore then you will all honour the deal" I said "And as for Goku it was Sixteen and Seventeen who wanted to kill him, and they are both gone now".

I gave the a few moments to think about what all that meant.

"Eighteen and I really don't care about what Gero wanted" I then informed "He didn't finish our programming, so we're free to chose, and even if Eighteen did want to kill your friend I wouldn't let her".

Not that I would need to as the female cyborg hadn't really been that interested in killing anyone. Seventeen and Sixteen had been the driving force behind that mission, and what they wanted didn't matter anymore.

"I'll sweeten the deal" I went on stay "I've got plenty of files on you people so I know you've faced a lot of bad guys before. If you agree to peace then I will promise to help you against any future bad guys".

A few of them looked to be considering my offer.

"Fine we agree" said the green guy.

Everyone was surprised so the alien explained his reasoning.

"We don't stand a change without Goku, and he's not here" the alien reminded his friends "But he will be soon, so if the androids try anything in the future he can deal with them".

Trunks was the loudest objection.

"He killed my father!".

This I did not deny.

"It was self defence" I argued "You know that you were there. Vegeta wanted to kill me, and I simply protected myself".

Then I mentioned the other reason why I'd killed the Saiyan.

"Vegeta was even willing to let Cell eat 18 just so he could get a good fight" I informed the fighters "If that had happened we all would have died. Vegeta was insane".

Plus he'd nearly blown the planet.

"He's nothing but a monster!" the purple haired guy called out "He's murdered millions of innocent people!".

I was rather offended by that.

"No I haven't" I protested.

I'd kill two people, and neither of them had been good guys, in fact Vegeta was the one who had slaughtered millions.

"No I mean in future!" Trunks yelled.

Well that did explain how he be fully grown when his father wasn't that old. He travelled back in time. Oddly that was easy to accept.

"You and the two androids killed everyone here, and then took over the world" the guy with the sword was now saying "But not before taking out entire cities".

The other day I had figured that I could come to rule the world by simply destroying any major settlement that refused to surrender. Apparently the idea had merit.

"Wait a second" I then said "Which androids?".

Vegeta's son looked ready to start hacking with his sword so I decided to keep talking so as avoid a bloodbath. If a fight started I'd have to kill them all and then hope I could defeat Goku. However now that the Trunks was here I wasn't so sure how easy it would be to kill the others. He could at least slow me down long enough for the others to escape, or he could just blow up 18 before I got done with his friends.

"In the future you along with Seventeen and Eighteen take over!" the warrior flying above explained "Anyone who resisted was killed!".

That didn't make any sense.

"Seventeen is dead so that can't happen" I pointed out "And I haven't killed anyone here. I'm trying to make peace".

That really didn't make any sense because if Trunks had changed the past then the future he lived in didn't exist anymore. So he shouldn't rememeber it that way.

"He's right" the green guy said "Seventeen is gone, and if Twenty-one wanted too he could easily kill us all, but he's only been defending himself, and he fought Cell with me. If Vetega hadn't gotten involved we would have won without losing Seventeen".

Well I was glad to see that at least one of them was somewhat sensible.

"Why don't you just go back to the future and see if I keep my word" I suggested "If I still take over then you can come back and tell Goku, and then he stop me in the present".

That might be possible. It depended on how time travel worked

"It doesn't work that way" a now calmer Trunks then told me "The androids in my time line are still there".

Which meant he came from an alternate time line. That explained why he hated me right from the start. The me in his world had done allthe bad things and he blamed me for it. Which was totally unfair.

"Which means that killing me won't change anything" I argued.

I had more to say, but that was when a door opened and out of it stepped Goku and a kid who my files told me was his son.

"Oh no" I heard 18 say.

I was happy to see that she had rebooted, but that was overshadowed by the fact that I might be about to die.

"Oh hey Gothic" Goku said with a wave "What are you doing here?".

He acted as if knew me, but as far as I knew we'd never met. So this was all very confusing to say the least.

"Did you come to help us fight Cell?" the fighter then asked me.

Thankfully somebody else spoke, because I simply couldn't.

"Cell's dead" Piccolo reported to his friend "And so is Vegeta".

That surprised Goku, and I considered attacking while he was distracted, but given the guy's power level I was less certain about beating him now. Also his son's level was nearly as scary.

"Who killed Vegeta?" Goku inquired.

Everyone looked at me.

"It was self defence" I said in a hurry "He was trying to kill me".

Oddly Goku didn't seem that upset.

"Well we can wish him back with the Dragonballs" the warrior said "We can use the ones on Naamk".

I had no what those were, but if they could wish people back to life then it made no sense that Trunks was so upset about his Dad being dead.

"But first we better stop those evil androids" Goku then said "We just need to find out where are they?".

We were right here.

"They're here, Goku" the green guy informed.

For once I didn't feel the need to correct anyone on the fact that 18 and I were cyborgs, not merely robots that mimicked the human form.

"Well I can't sense her energy" Goku said while point at Eighteen "So she's an android, but where's the other one?".

Everyone was still so confused.

"Seventeen and Sixteen are dead" Trunks told the older Saiyan "But Eighteen and Twenty-one are right there in front of you".

That didn't really clear things up as much as perhaps it should have.

"No that's Gothic" Goku said "I've met him before, his girlfriend brought him here for training. I'm sure I mentioned this".

Well clearly the world's strongest fighter was totally insane. That or I died fighting Vegeta and this was my messed afterlife.

"I've never been here before" I corrected the Saiyan "And I don't even have a girlfriend".

Somehow I felt 18 glaring at me. I was able to ignore it.

"Wait hold on your energy is different" Goku then said to me "You've changed".

Well my DNA had been modified and I had machine parts so that sort of made sense. Kinda.

"So you must be from another dimension too" Goku realised "And if you're anything like the Gothic I knew then your not a bad guy".

I actually understood that.

"So you've met a version of me from another universe" I reasoned "And he came here to train with you".

That was surprisingly easy to grasp. Although given that over the last few days I'd met cyborgs, androids, aliens and a time traveller, the idea of there being versions of myself in other realities wasn't that hard to believe.

"Yeah" Goku replied "He was a hero in his world, so if your anything like him then we should be on the same side".

Well that was what I wanted, sort of as I didn't think I would win being the bady, not if the son and father tag teamed me, and the good guys were better at the team work stuff than the baddies. So I figured that all the fighters combined would steam roll over me and 18 if it came to a fight.

"I would like to stop the fighting" I said to the warriors "I actually came here to make peace with you guys".

Trunks then got all pissed off again.

"He's evil!" the guy shouted.

I got the sense that talking this out was going to take a while. I was glad that I didn't need to eat or sleep.


	9. Cyborg Gothic 9

**Reviews**

 **TheeDarkkReddLegionn**

As I understand Beerus ca not be harmed by normal ki energy. That was why Goku had to become a Saiyan God in order to fight Beerus.

Android 21 has Saiyan DNA, but not that much so while he could help Goku achieve Saiyan God form he won't be able to reach that level himself. Not unless there is another way to become a god.

So to answer the question: 21 would not even be able to hurt Lord Beerus unless he can absorb a lot of divine ki energy, then it might be possible for 21 to use the divine power he absorbs against Beerus.

Yes Beerus knows all about the Traveller, and vice versa.

 **Jack**

I did work in a few lines from that show. Those guys are funny and their version is much easier to watch.

 ** **tamagat****

Sadly they will bring Vegeta back with the Dragon Balls because death is pretty much meaningless in DragonballZ.

 **Cyborg Gothic**

 **Part 9  
**

I watched as Trunks caught the hands of Android 14 and ended up in a struggle with the big freak. The silver skinned Android was totally emotionless as he did battle with the purple haired men, and I found that offputting.

Trunks was here for a reason that I did not know. I doubted that he'd chased after 18 and I in order to try to kill us because he hadn't seemed angry. To find out for sure I'd have to wait until after we'd dealt with these baddies.

"You will be destroyed one way or the other" 14 said flatly.

I then glanced behind me to see 18 who was currently trading blows with Android 13, and she was having trouble with the purple dwarf for some reason.

"Come on, 18" I shouted 18 "Either hurry up and destroy him, or let me have a turn!"

If she replied I didn't hear it as that was when I felt a chill go up spine once again.

::Android 13 Is Nearby::

Sixteen was still in my head, but thankfully he didn't speak very often.

"Why are there so many damn Androids!" I heard Trunks shout out.

That was a good question.

"Let me find out" I said to the angry Saiyan with the cool sword "Just focus on your opponent, little buddy".

Trunks glared at me, but not for long as he was still fighting.

"Let's see we've got a purple dwarf with a drinking problem" I said while gesturing at 15 and 14 "As for the other one he's clearly the strong and silent type. So what's your thing?

Given the trucker hat I could have a made a good guess.

"Well you see boy, the kind Doctor Gero just finished installing the same upgrades into myself that he nicely gave you" Android Thirteen explained to me "And before he sends us after that darn Goku fella he wants you dirty traitors dealt with".

While that explained why the cyborgs were here it did not explain where they had come from.

"That whole mountain was levelled" I said "So you must have come from another lab".

In my experience the bad guys always gave people more information than one was wise. Only this time that didn't happen as 13 decided to punch me instead. It actually hurt.

Things got worse as I then swayed due to another powerful punch from 13 and I punched him back across the jaw. Which sent him flying through the air.

"Cocky bastard" I muttered.

Given that I had a chance I took a moment to look around and I saw the large android head-butt the purple haired warrior and that was followed by a punch to the stomach. The Saiyan returned the favour with an elbow to 14's face. I figured that the time traveller was holding back since he hadn't gone all golden yet,

Now 18 was easily dealing with every attack android 15 threw at her, and she returned them with a series of rapid blows. Had I time to make a comment on what I was seeing I would have told her how hot she looked right now.

The small purple Android looked rather worse for wear, his mechanical eye and brain case were visible for all to see. All the purple guy had down to her was to ruin her jacket, and t-shirt. I was not surprised by this as she managed to get through clothes at an alarming rate.

After one powerful kick 15 tried to get up again , but his head fell off of his shoulders and he was quickly destroyed by an energy blast from 18. Nothing was left save for a few intact parts that were now scattered on the ground.

"What in tarnation?!" the hillbilly called out as he flew up to me.

I couldn't imagine why Gero had created this offensive stereotype, and I didn't care to find out. I was just going to wreak it.

"Oh shut up!" I yelled before punching the hick.

After slapping 13 down for the second time I then turned to see how Trunks was doing; he appeared to be winning against the synthetic android he faced, however for some reason he appeared to still be holding back.

Despite that Trunks was now blocking every attack 14 threw with his sword. However it was only a matter of time before he would run out of energy. A living being could only keep fighting for so long, were as Gero's creation seemed to have infinite energy and could fight forever, at least in theory.

Had the Saiyan gone or super could have destroyed the big android within a few minutes. Yet for some reason he was holding back, and that might get him killed.

"You might want to help him out" I suggested to the blonde cyborg

She looked amused by my words.

"I already ruined my jacket" she said "I don't want to mess up the rest of my outfit".

18 then tucked a strand of her hair behind her ears as we just stared at each other for a few moments.

"Whatever just finish the redneck off" she said as she flew over to Trunks.

I figured then that even part machine women were totally impossible to understand.

"Will do" I replied as I caught a fist that 13 had wanted to hit me with.

I backhanded the hillbilly very hard before speaking to him.

"You know I'm surprised you even dared to come fight me" I said to 13 "You're a totally inferior model".

Which I proved when I sent the android slamming into the ground. Thankfully there was no one around the get hurt as 18 and I had been hanging around in the middle of no where while trying to figure out what we were going to do with our lives. We no where to live, and no money to get a place with. It was a bit of a problem.

"As I..." 13 started to say.

The inbred cyborg was interrupted with a punch to the stomach. He'd only just gotten up and now he was on his back again.

I seemed to spend a lot of time knocking people down, and yet they always got back up again. Stubbornness was a universal trait shared by more than humans.

Android 13 was getting angry now and I didn't blame him as aside from at the start of the fight he kept failing to land a good hit on me.

"You really are just a piece of junk" I commented.

In fact now I could see some of the junk he was made from. The red neck was far less organic than I was.

"Take this" 13 called out.

The android went on to creat a massive ball of red coloured energy and then he sent it at me, but ever since I had fused with 16 I had been able to consume energy so the ball didn't exist for very long.

"Don't worry I'm going to give you that energy back" I assured 13.

Which I did in the form of blast. Sadly it didn't do much damage.

"21 you need to finish him off now!" Trunks called out.

There was no real need. I had everything under control, and I wanted to smack the hick around little more before sending him to Silicon Hell.

"You've defeated the others so I'lll deal with this guy" I told Trunks "Just stand back and watch"

The Saiyan growled at me, but I ignored him.

"So 14 and 15 have been destroyed?" Android 13 said with a laugh "Well isn't that something".

That was when some of the small parts left over from the now deactivated androids came flying over to 13.

"What is he doing?" I asked 16

::Android 13 is fusing with the remains of Androids 14 and 15::

That had to be the upgrade he'd been going on about earlier.

"You really should have destroyed him" Trunks needlessly told me

In retrospect that would have been wise.

"Well live and learn" I said.

I would most certainly learn from this, assuming of course that I survived.

"Hopefully" I then added.

13 laughed as his skin began to turn blue, his hair started growing while turning red, and his body became much bigger.

"What is going on?" 18 asked me.

I could answer that.

"Thirteen had fused with what's left of 15 and 14" I explained "Its like what happened to me and Sixteen, only with steroid abuse",

The blond cyborg was not happy about this.

"You know this is your fault" she said.

Well she was right.

"This is what I was trying to warn you about" Trunks then informed us "We found the hidden lab under the mountain this morning, and my Mom figured out what Android 13 can do".

That was when an idea stuck me. I blasted the blue skinned freak while he continued to get larger and larger. Only know Gero's creation now had a shield in place so my blast did nothing. However I knew that this defence didn't work if you were moving so as soon as we started fighting again I would be able to blast 13.

"Lucky for you guys I saved most of my energy" Trunks said.

I had been wondering why he hadn't gone all golden, and now I knew why.

"Can you take him?" 18 asked.

I really didn't know as Sixteen normally handled that whole power level sensing thing, and he wasn't say anything.

"We'll have to find out" I replied.

Finally the transformation was done.

"How's about a second round?" 13 inquired.

This monstrous transformation looked very lethal. I was actually a little scared.

"I'll make it quick" 13 then said.

The Saiyan screamed and went all golden. He followed that with a swift kick to 13's face, but that only had a slight effect on our enemy.

"What the hell?" Trunks questioned.

Android 13 smiled at us.

"Okay my turn" I said.

I threw a barrage of punches at the blue behemoth, but I didn't cause much damage, and before I could try to do more the massive android caught my wrists. Then he started to squeeze, that really hurt.

Trunks kicked 13 in the back, but the android didn't react.

"18 tag in" I requested.

13 knocked my sort of girlfriend out of sky with a single hard kick.

"Nice try" I told her.

She didn't reply.

"Trunks some helps please" I then requested.

The Saiyan at least had some fight left in him. Vegeta's son, who clearly took after his mother, kicked 13 in the throat and punched him multiple times, however not one of the impressive moves made the big ass android let go off me. The red haired robot then kicked Trunks away and roared.

"Okay my turn" I decided.

I twisted my body so that my feet were planted on his chest. Then I began to pull will my arms while pushing with my feet. Android 13 laughed like a mad man as I did my best to get free.

"You're tough for a redneck reject" I said.

13 was about to reply but he was powerful interrupted with a kick to the back of his head. That amused me.

"Listen we can't win like this" Eighteen was now saying to Trunks "We'll have to attack him at the same time".

That sounded like a plan. Only it didn't really work out that well. Even their combined efforts had little effect.

"Hahahaha!" 13 laughed maniacally.

I had one thing to try before doing something really desperate.

"Trunks call your friends" I called out as 13 and I tried to find out whose arms were more durable "Call Goku".

Heck I'd take Vegeta's help right now. Him at least I could handle.

"How I don't see a telephone around here?" was Trunk's reply.

I was getting annoyed now.

"Don't you have a mobile phone?" I inquire.

At this point my arms were getting very sore. 13 was intentionally drawing this out in order to make me suffer.

"What's a mobile phone?" Trunks asked

The Saiyan was currently trying to suffocate 13 by putting an arm around around the large androids neck. Only it wasn't having much of an effect. Nothing seemed to.

"Its a phone that's you can use anywhere" I explained while still struggling "and its small enough to fit in your pocket".

18 then came back and tried to free me from 13's grasps by attacking the big androids arms, she didn't have much more luck than before.

"How can you not have a mobile phone?" I asked Trunks "You have cyborgs, and flying cars, but you don't have mobiles. How does that work?".

Assuming I got out of this alive I was going to fix that problem.

"This is so not the time" 18 pointed out.

She was right about this.

"Oh screw it!" I shouted "Everyone give me some space".

That they did.

"Kaioken x5!" I called out.

I'd known that anything less would not be enough, and while Kaioken x5 but my body under a lot of stress my upgraded form was able to handle it. Android 13 did not fair so well, his arms came right off.

Before the blue freak had time to do more than scream Trunks, 18 and I started to fire a lot of weak blasts. Which drove the hick to the ground and brought up a lot of smoke.

"Did we got him?" I asked 16.

The voice my head did answer this time which was good since 13 had no power level, at least not one we could detect

::Negative. Android 13 has not been destroyed:

The smoke cleared and soon I saw that Super Android 13 was just standing there armless, but still dangerous.

"18 when he starts flying again you knock him, and then I'll hit the blue bastard with my most powerful shot" I ordered "Trunks you blast him with some weaker shots while I charge up".

As they went to action I began to gather energy, and when I was ready I let it loose.

 _"Big Bang Attack!"._

The explosion made it looked as if the big blue git had turned into a small sun. Thankfully it didn't last long, and when the dust settled there was nothing left but junk.

::Android 13 Has Been Destroy::

"Oh good he's gone" I said.

We all let out a big breathe.

"So did you blow up the lab you found under the mountain?" I then asked the Saiyan "18 and I do need somewhere to live".

Trunks was still catching his breathe so it took him a few moments to reply.

"I guess that would be okay" the purple haired warrior told me "But I actually came to ask you something. You see now that my father is back I'm returning to the future, and Goku will be going with me to fight the androids in my time line. So he wants you to stay up at the Lookout in case even more androids turn up. I don't know why but he seems to trust you".

Yeah that whole trust thing was weird, and his reasons for having faith in me were even stranger, but I couldn't complain as I had gotten what I'd wanted.

"Well we do need somewhere to stay" I said.

I then turned to 18.

"What do you want to do?" I asked her.

She shrugged her shoulders before speaking.

"That's fine by me" she said "Just as long as I can get a new jacket".

We'd have to steal some replacement clothes as neither of us had any money.

"Tell whose ever in charge up there that we'll be there soon" I instructed the time traveller.

The Saiyan didn't say anything he just flew off. Which was surprising as things between us were strained, what with me having killed his Dad.

"Okay so shopping, now" demanded 18.

Well it wasn't really shopping it was more like robbing, but I was fine with that. Besides I needed some new clothes as well. I'd made a mess of mine during the short but intense fight with Android 13.

"I hope we never have to fight another machine ever again" I said to 18 as we headed for the nearest settlement "Its never any fun".


	10. Cyborg Gothic 10

**Author Note**

I know Super Android 13 didn't last that long, but don't worry as 21's future foes will be a lot more powerful.

 **Cyborg Gothic**

 **Part 10**

As 18 and I wandered around the Lookout I wondered how long it would be before the heroes off this world decided that we didn't need to be babysat. I hadn't brought the excuse about there being other androids for very long as it was clear that we were up here so we couldn't get into any trouble. Not that it really mattered as Goku and his son were at home, so I if decided to leave then no one could stop me.

Maybe if Vegeta had been here, he along with Trunks would have a decent chance of making me stay, but the pissy prince had taken his space ship and left this planet. I suspected that he would return one day ready for a rematch after doing some intense training somewhere out in the universe.

Knowing this made me want to start some proper training, but until 18 and I earned at least a little trust I didn't want to ask about using the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

"What's the problem?" I asked the purple haired guy as we walked over to where I was standing "You have something on your mind. I can tell.

Trunks hesitated at first, but he got around to talking before long.

"Do you know anything about Cell?" he inquired.

I thought about that abomination before answering the question.

"Less than you do" I replied "I know that he drank people and wanted to absorb 18 like he did 17, but that's about it".

As it turned out that wasn't the only query the young man had.

"What about any other androids Dr Gero tried to make?" he asked.

I just shook my head. I hadn't even known about 13 until this morning so I was no help.

"Why do you wanna know?" 18 then inquired "You've been in Gero's lab. You've seen what he was he was working on".

Since I had very few memories of the place. I had no idea what the mad doctor had been up to, aside from making androids and cyborgs.

"When I destroyed the lab I never thought that anything other than you guys could have survived" Trunks then said.

I'd forgotten that the Saiyan warrior had tried to murder me upon our first meeting. Lucky for him I found it easy to forgive and to understand the action when I considered what the me in the other time line had done.

"Hold on a second" I said before asking a question of my own "If Cell was really was made by Dr Gero. Then why didn't he consume the 17 and 18 you know in the future?".

If we were stronger in this universe then I doubted that the 17 and 18 in that world could have stopped that abomination from eating them. After all the 17 I'd known hadn't been able to protect himself.

"To be honest I don't a clue" Trunks replied "Some thing aren't the same here. I mean there was no Android 16 in my time line".

That didn't make sense, at least not until I thought about it.

"If the Goku in your world died then maybe that version of Gero never bother to finish 16 or Cell" I figured

He had nearly died in this time line due to do a heart virus.

"What really worries me is that the Cell we faced was also from the future" Trunks then said "Which means he might be from my time line".

Hearing that made me think some more.

"So shouldn't there be a Cell native to this world too?" I wondered.

The very idea scared me.

"No we destroyed that Cell" Trunks told me.

That was good news.

"So are you worried that when you go back to future, the Cell that died here will be there to steal your time machine and the come back?" was my next question.

Even saying that gave me a headache, which was a partly a good thing as it meant that my brain was still mostly organic.

"Yes that's another reason why I want to take Goku back with me" Trunks explained "But it also encouraging as Cell would only come to the past if the androids in the future weren't around for him to consume".

That kinda made sense. At least as much as any of this did.

"Maybe 17 and me are just a lot stronger in your world" my sort of girlfriend reasoned "And Cell couldn't kill them".

That wasn't impossible.

"No that's not it" disagreed Trunks "If anything your stronger than the androids in my time".

I resisted the urge to yell.

"We're cyborgs" I corrected "Androids are pure machines, but we're humans with mechanical parts, not robots".

The Saiyan didn't reply.

"Hey guys are we getting along?" a woman called Bulma then asked us.

Her son turned to face his mother.

"To an extent" Trunks said.

That was a far assessment of the situation.

"What were you talking about just now?" the woman with the odd hair queried

Now that I'd met both of his parents I could tell that Trunks favoured his mother in everything other than fighting ability.

"Cell" I said.

That subject was apparently one she also wished to discuss. I could tell as her eyes seemed to light upon when I mentioned that monster.

"Come on I have something to show you" she said to all of us.

We followed the woman into one of the buildings, and inside there was a table that was laden with plans and bits of tech.

"These are blueprints I found in Dr Gero's lab" Bulma told us "From them I found out that he called his special project: Cell".

It was clearly the same creature as the the body on the drawing definitely matched. Also I wondered why the mad scientist had chosen to call the monster by such a simple name.

"So it really was made by Dr Gero" 18 said.

Given how unlike Cell the rest of the mad man's creations were it was understandable that people might not believe we all had the same maker.

"But what is it?" Trunks then asked "I know it's an android but I was able to sense lots of different energies when it was around".

I'd have to take his word for that as while I did have some sort of energy sensing talent it was rather vague, more of a feeling then a sense. Out of all us 'androids' only 16 had been able to detect Cell.

"Well it wasn't really an android" the woman was now saying "It was actually made up of lots of different people. Gero somehow got his hands on the DNA of Goku, Vegeta, Frieza, someone called King Cold, Tien, Piccolo, even Krillian".

That was a lot of DNA.

"No wonder sensing Cell was so confusing" Trunks said.

In my view nothing about Cell had been normal.

"Then there's Twenty-one here" the woman went on to say "Aside from a lot of machine parts, he has DNA from Goku, Piccolo, Cooler, someone called Broly, and that King Cold person again".

I had no idea who this King Cold was, but I did know who Frieza was as I had files on that guy. Sixteen might have more information, but he was keeping his none existent mouth shut.

"Cold was the other alien" Trunks explained "He was with Frieza when I first came to the past. I've never heard of anyone called Broly"

I'd have find out who this Broly was someday.

"Oh 18 has a little alien DNA too" the clever lady said "But just Saiyan, and you'll never guess who its from?".

I had a horrible feeling that I knew. It wasn't hard to figure out given the look Bulma was giving her son.

"From you Trunks" we all soon found out "I guess Gero must have collected some of your hair from the battle you had with Frieza".

None of that had been exactly helpful, but hearing it had told me one thing.

"On the plus side it means were not related in any way" I said to 18

That had been worrying for a moment, and also it meant I shared no DNA with the prideful prince. That made me very happy.

"Well are there anymore Androids we should worry about?" Trunks asked.

Clearly he wanted to change the subject.

The clever woman shook her head.

"No we looked all around the lab after I found 13's blueprints, if there were any other androids we would have found them" she told us "There was nothing left, but I think we should make sure no one else can use the place to make any more androids".

This time I couldn't help myself.

"Cyborgs!" I half shouted.

Again my outburst was ignored so I got back to the matter at hand.

"18 and I need somewhere to live" I said "And one day I would like to give 16 a new body so I might as well start studying electronics. A lab seems like a good play to do that".

My inner voice spoke this time.

::That Would Be Appreciated::

I imagined it would be.

(Line Break)

As we flew towards what was left of Gero's lab I couldn't help but notice that my fellow cyborg looked somewhat distracted.

"Hey 18!" I called out.

The blonde cyborg turned her head to face me.

"What?" she asked

I frowned in concern.

"You alright?" I inquired.

18 turned her head away from me.

"I'm fine" was all she said

My guess was that she was thinking about her recently departed brother.

"If they wished back all the people Cell killed then there's a chance that 17 is out there somewhere" I said.

We couldn't be sure as technical he hadn't been killed by that monster. He'd fused with Cell, therefore he had still be alive in some sense just as 16 lived inside me.

"Ok so why are we going to live in a lab?" 18 suddenly asked.

Apparently Trunks wasn't the only one who liked to avoid talking about certain things.

"Weren't you paying attention?" I said "We're going to live in a lab so I can figure out how to make 16 a new body".

That was when I realised that I hadn't taken into account what she wanted.

"Well I'm going to stay there" I rectified "You're free to do whatever you want to do".

She gave me an annoyed glare.

"Of course I'm sticking with you" she said "Where else can I go?".

Finding the entrance to the lab that had been hidden below two others wasn't hard as Sixteen had decided to inform me of my different kinds of senses. I had something that allowed me to detect metal, and that led me to the sub-sub lab.

"Do you even know anything about building androids?" 18 inquired.

That I did not.

"Nope" I admitted "But since we cyborgs don't sleep or eat I have plenty time for research"

Plus I had an AI in my head. That had to help.

"I guess that was the super computer than Gero downloaded his brain into" I said as we found a big machine that someone had wrecked "Or uploaded or whatever".

Me saying that made it clear how much I still had a lot to learn about artificial life forms.

"First I think we should talk about our relationship" 18 said.

Naturally I decided to use humour as a defence mechanism.

"We have a relationship?" I mock questioned.

That got me a slap around the head, and somehow despite our vast differences in power the smack hurt. Which didn't surprise me as annoyed women of any kind seemed to gain super strength.

"Its not like we have a choice" she pointed out "I'm programmed to want you, and since you upgraded you must feel the same".

The attraction was there, but I could ignore it.

"And its not like you have a lot of other choices" she then said "Who else can keep up with you?"

There was that whole Man of Steel, Woman of Kleenex issue for me to consider. Given how strong I was now if I lost control I could end up killing any human sexual partner.

I had no idea how the other powered people in this world handled that issue, and I didn't know any of them well enough to ask them about it.

At least with 18 that wouldn't be a problem as she was extremely durable, and far more importantly than anything else, she seemed to be willing.

"We need some alone time" 18 went on to say "And I don't want us to get to know each other in Gero's sub-basement".

Thankfully I had a solution prepared.

"That's not going to be a problem" I told my fellow cyborg "There a place on the Lookout were time move very quickly. A year inside inside it equals a day on the outside. If I get us in then we'll have 365 days together within 24 hours, by the end of it we'll either have killed each other or be madly in love".

Since she was also part Saiyan I figured she was strong enough to handle the time chamber. It was worth the risk as we did both need to get stronger as I figured that in the future we'd face dangers even more deadly than us.

It was a good plan, but 18 managed to make it sound very scary.

"You know we might be ready to get engaged by then" she said with a slight smie "Unless you annoy me so much that I blast you into pieces".

I didn't know which I was routing for now. Death didn't seem to be a big deal here when you could be wished back to life by some dragon's balls. And since I could last for thousands of years then marriage was a very big commitment.

"Let's just see how it goes" I replied.

18 just turned and walked away, and when she turned around to give me a half smile I knew I was in trouble.

Author Note.

Okay voting time again.

Do you want a 21 to face Cooler or Broly next?

Or I could do both.


	11. Cyborg Gothic 11 - The Return of Cooler

**Author Note**

The votes favour Cooler over Broly, so I will do them in that order. This will be a much bigger battle than the last one I hope you all enjoy it.

 **Cyborg Gothic**

 **Part 11**

 **The Return of Cooler  
**

"So Goku, couldn't you convince anyone else to join us?" Oolong, the talking pig, asked "Like Vegeta, or Trunks".

Goku was too busy eating to answer right away. He ate quite a lot so much in fact that if he'd been human I figured that his stomach would have ruptured by now. I could only assume that his ability to consume such vast amounts of food was a Saiyan thing.

"Trunks has gone back to the future" the fighter explained "and Vegeta took off in his own ship".

Which was a good thing because if that pitiful excuse for a prince and I had both ended up inside this space craft one of us would have blown the whole thing up by now in an attempt to murder the other.

"Tein and Chaozu" Goku went on to say "They're in the room of Time and Spirit doing some serious training".

Hopefully soon I would get a chance to enter that remarkable place. Even if it only did a fraction for me what it had done for Saiyans it would be well worth spending a year of my life within the Time Chamber.

"I thought that time and space chamber was too dangerous for humans" I said to Goku.

The hero swallowed some more food before answering.

"Nah they'll be okay" he then said "They trained on King Kai's planet".

That didn't actually answer my question, but the conversation moved on before I could find out more.

"What about 18" the talking pig then asked me "Why isn't she here".

Mostly it was because she didn't like any of these people.

"She said that visiting an alien world was a boy's thing" I informed everyone "Plus she wanted to do some girl stuff".

Everyone accepted that as the truth. Which it partly was as 18 did plan to hang out with Bulma, who's father had taken a liking to my idea about mobile phones. He was going to invent them and share the profits. Eighteen wanted to keep an eye on the project. I figured that she was worried that I was going to get ripped off.

I had no what Bulma was getting out of this new found friendship, and since women never made any sense to me I didn't bother to try figuring it out.

"Well, their loss" stated Krillin

As he spoke the tiny warrior reached out to grab the last riceball at the same time as Master Roshi did. This started a tugging match, which only ended when the old martial arts master picked up his cane and slapped Krillin upside his head with it.

While that was going on I spent my time envying those who could eat and get some sleep. If nothing else those things were good distractions, and I could have done with some of those as it turned out space travel was actually quite boring. Even if Goku's space ship, which speed had been improved upon, took days to get to New Naamak.

Still the trip was almost over now as the planet was only 20 minutes away, which meant we should be able to see it very soon.

"Whoa" I heard Gohan whisper.

I stood up and went to the window to find out what it was that had Goku's son so transfixed. Seeing it for myself didn't explain anything as I had no understanding of what I was seeing.

"Are there two planets?" asked Yamcha

The other thing, that I had no label for, was not a planet that much I was sure about.

"Yeah, and the smaller one seems to be trying to eat the bigger one!" Krillian said.

Now that I'd had some time to study whatever the thing was, I figured it looked more like a sickness the planet was suffering from rather than a separate object. However that was just a guess.

"I don't know what it is we're dealing with" Goku said "But I don't think its friendly, and the only way we are going to find out for sure is by going down there for a closer look".

He sounded confident enough, and while I could destroy whole planets if I wished too I got the feeling that this thing, whatever the hell it happened to be, wasn't going to be easy to destroy.

(Line Break)

As soon as the ship landed we took a look around and it became clear that New Naamek had been conquered. The invaders, a force made up of dozens or perhaps even hundreds of robots, were dragging the aliens off somewhere. I didn't think it could possibly be anywhere fun.

Then when we were close enough to see details we saw that one of the Naamekians was currently attacking a robot. The alien was fast, but the metal invader snatched him from the air, and tossed the green skinned being to the ground without much trouble.

Then the robot aimed a weapon at the wounded alien. The machine fired, however the blast was knocked away from its target by Gohan, and the kid was soon joined on the ground by the rest of us.

"I am only going to say this once" stated Goku "Leave this planet, now".

Somehow I didn't think that the robots were going to just pack up and get off this world, but the Saiyan was the honourable type so he had to at least give the bad guys the chance to run away.

"The Namekian race is not yours to conquer!" Picclo then called out.

Well they looked conquered to me, but I made no comment about that.

"YEAH!" shouted Oolong.

Despite the volume of his voice the pig quickly moved to hide behind Yajirobe, who was not a great meat shield given that he was just a man.

"You're outgunned!" Yamcha then said "You'll need a whole army...".

At this point 12 more robots dropped out of the sky and aimed their sci fi weapons at us.

"I'm giving you all one last chance!" stated Goku "Leave now, or it's the scrap heap for you"

That was when that chill returned to my spine, and I knew that something far more powerful than a load of tin cans with guns was close by.

"Even if my Cyclopian Guards could say anything, do you really think they would obey you?" a voice asked.

Goku immediately recognized the metal figure that had appeared.

"Cooler!" Goku shouted in alarm.

So this was Cooler, he didn't seem to be in any way organic which made me wonder how I had some of this dude's DNA. I could only assume that he hadn't always been made out of something so shiny.

"B..but, he's dead!" Piccolo called out.

Krillin took a step back and Gohan was shaking. Clearly they had all met this Cooler fella before, and it was also obvious that they feared him.

"I should be dead" Cooler said "however fate intervened, giving me a second chance to kill you".

After a bit of silence, the robots attacked

"Scatter!" Piccolo shouted.

The tiny fighter, Krillin, was immediately grabbed, and thrown into a plateau before I could do anything to help him. Not that I was exactly motivated to aid any of them as only Goku seemed to like me that much.

"Krillin!" yelled Yamcha.

Before the guy with the scars could rush to aid the bald guy his way was blocked by three of the robots. The human warrior fired a blast of ki energy, sadly it had little effect.

"Oh fine I'll help" I muttered.

I landed on top of one of the machines and drove it into the ground hard enough that it shattered into pieces. Then I span on the spot and kicked the two other robots so hard that they ended up impacting some nearby rock formations. I didn't know if that destroyed them, but I figured that I'd evened up the odds enough that the mere humans wouldn't die so soon.

Then I took a look around. I saw that Piccolo and Gohan were able to do more than take care of themselves, or at least that was the case until the machines started to work together.

The robots all fought as a team, which made me suspect that were being controlled by a powerful computer that was distance away rather by then some sort of internal CPU.

"Hey Sixteen are these robots connected to a network by any chance?" I asked.

An answer wasn't long in coming.

::Affirmative::

I smiled.

"See if you mess it up" I said "You know jam it or hack it, or whatever".

I was reminded then about my need to learn more about technology.

::Working::

If Sixteen anything else to say I couldn't afford to listen as this was when I saw that Piccolo was about to get blasted into pieces. Since I wanted to earn the trust of Earth's defenders, if only so they'd leave me alone, I decided to help him out. To this I formed two spheres of ki energy, one in each hand, and then I blew up a couple of robots.

::I Am Unable To Disrupt The Network::

Well that disappointing, however it wasn't too worrying as the tide of battle was already turning against the robots.

Then I turned my eye upon the big bad to see what that metal guy was up to. Son Goku and Cooler were still staring at each other in total silence, but the ground around them was starting to crumble. Their anger for each other was plain to see and so was the fact that they were both gathering a lot of energy.

Since I knew the whole powering up thing would take a while I was able to spend a few moments checking on everyone else, but not before I trashed a couple of robots who had decided that I was now a valid target.

When I was free my attention turned to Master Roshi and Yajirobe who currently only had three robots to worry about. My intention at first had been to rush in and save them, only now I wanted to see what they would do so I stopped myself.

Master Roshi used what I guessed to a pressure point technique, one of the robots simply fell apart and ended up littering the ground. Yajirobe used his sword and focused all his energy into one slash. This act cut the second robot in half. Finally I blasted the third machine as it had been in the process of grabbing the talking pig.

"Gothic get up here I need help!" Piccolo called out.

Since he didn't call me Twenty-One I decided that he'd earned my aid.

"Be there in a second" I replied.

As I moved I saw Piccolo take off his weighted turban and cape, before he turned to Goku's brat.

"No more holding back" the green guy ordered.

It might seem foolish that they had not devoted everything they had to the battle, however it was actually a very smart thing to do as no matter how powerful they had became they all had a limited amount of energy. So holding back at the start meant they had reserves to call upon later should their enemy prove to be more powerful than expected, or in case should their foes have backup.

This was one of the times when the whole backup thing proved to be a problem. Even more robots were turning up. Perhaps even too many for us to deal with, at least not without taking some losses.

That was when I sensed something and I turned to see that Gohan's hair was turning gold, and that his eyes were now glowing green. He was going Super Saiyan, and judging by the sheer amount of power I could feel he was also going for Super Saiyan 2. The kid was not messing about.

"Help" someone else called.

I turned to see Krillin who was backed into a corner by more than ten of the killer robots

"You go help him" Piccolo said to me "Gohan and I will deal with the rest of this trash".

I really wanted a good fight now, and taking on a whole army of machine minions seemed like fun, but having Krillan owe me his life might be a good thing should I need a favour one day.

"Fine" I said

In short order I attacked the ten robots.

"Hey you metal bastards!" I shouted.

As I moved I saw the tiny fighter charge the robots. He was brave, but each blow he made had little to no effect. Even when Yamcha jumped in he just got slapped to the ground, and as the scarred fighter tried to recover, another robot kicked him in the ribs.

I grabbed that robot and crushed its skull with my bare hands before kicking its body into the air. Next I blasted the other droids, so that those left turned to attack me. I deafeated them in short and I found the whole thing to be far too easy.

"Hey buddy how you doing?" I heard Krillin ask his friend "Are your ribs broken?"

Before the other fighter could answer the bald guy was handing over one of those magic beans they all used for quick healing.

"I wish I was back home, but thanks for asking" Yamcha replied.

Judging by the way they spoke to each other it was obvious that they had been friends for a long time.

"I so glad I'm not the only one who thinks that!" Krillin said with a laugh. "So what now?"

Piccolo and golden Gohan landed next to us, and they both looked rather worried about something.

"We've got incoming" the Green guy warned.

I couldn't sense the machines, but I had eyes so I was at least able to see them coming. They landed in groups of three and pretty soon there were more than thirty of things standing before us. Then they started to arrive in groups of thirty, so I figured that we'd soon be fighting hundreds of robots at this rate.

"Great there's more of them!" whimpered Krillin

I for one wasn't worried.

"Okay everyone I have a plan" I said "Someone needs to fly over them and distract the robots while the rest of use the Kamehameha".

It was the only way we'd be able to take out hundreds of the war machines before they overwhelmed even me.

"Let me be the diversion" the green guy insisted

That worked for me, and as soon the robots were all trying to blast Piccolo out of the sky. While this was going on the rest of us charged up and soon a tidal wave of ki energy washed the robots away.


	12. Cyborg Gothic 12 - The Return of Cooler

**Cyborg Gothic**

 **Part 12**

 **The Return of Cooler  
**

While everyone else rushed off to go save the inhabitants of this planet, from whatever nasty fate it was the robots had dragged them off to, I decided to stick around in order to watch Goku and Cooler duke it out.

Gohan might have stayed to, as he could make a difference in his father's fight, but Master Roshi, the pig and the guy with the sword had been dragged off by some of the robots so someone powerful needed to go save them.

::Scanning::

Sixteen was becoming distracting as he'd said that a number of times already, and I had no idea what he was scanning for or why. Every time I asked about it he said nothing in reply..

"I really need to get you a body of your own" I muttered.

When I focused again on the fight once more I saw Cooler try to kick the Saiyan away, but Goku just flew up into the air so as to avoid the blow. Then Cooler followed him up into the air, and once up there the metal alien parried any punch or kick that Goku sent his way. At least until the Saiyan figured out what part of his body that Cooler had left unguarded.

Which as it turned out was the bad guy's tail. The defender of the Earth grabbed the villain's tail and then used to spin Cooler around.

"Like a record baby, right round, right round" I said to myself.

Not long after he was let go Cooler swiftly up righted himself in mid air, somehow, and charged towards Goku, who had taken the brief window to go all golden. Now that both his speed and might had greatly increased the hero was able to stroke his foe with a blow that sent the shiny guy flying to the ground.

::Scanning::

"Now you finally stop wasting my time" Cooler said.

I got the impression that the bad guy had been waiting for Goku to go all super before showing off his own full power. This was soon proven when the big bad charged up a massive ball of energy, and hurled it at his enemy. The ball hit the ground and detonated in a blinding flash.

For a second I wondered if the only being on Earth stronger than me was now dead, and this did not make me happy as it meant that I was the only person around who had a chance of stopping Cooler. I really didn't want that kind of pressure.

"Hmm, I didn't think you had time to dodge" I heard the villain say.

Floating in the air, a dozen or so meters, behind Cooler was a confident looking Goku.

"It's called Instant Transmission" the hero explained.

Cooler turned around to face his foe, and even at this distance I could tell that he was smiling.

"I know" said Cooler in a matter of fact voice. "It's one of my favourite techniques".

That did not sound good.

"What?" asked a confused sounding Goku

::Scanning::

I ignored 16 and watched as Cooler teleported himself behind Goku and kneed the good guy in the spine. I knew it was some form of teleporting because I hadn't been able to track the moves, and normally I had no problem with that sort of thing.

Next Cooler teleported in front of Goku and kicked him square in the face. Thankfully a Super Saiyan was not an easy being to destroy so the golden haired warrior was able to recover quickly.

The two mortal enemies both started to use their teleporting ability against each other. Just from watching I knew that Cooler had the upper hand of experience with this technique.

::Scanning:: ::Scanning:: ::Scanning:: ::Scanning:: ::Scanning::

"Okay I get it you're scanning them" I said to 16.

I now understood why people with voices in their heads went mad.

::Instant Transmission Is Now Available::

It took me a moment to process that, and then I needed a little more time to deal with the information flooding my brain. Once I had done that I found that 16 had been able to figure out how the teleporting trick was done by scanning the two beings who were using the ability. Which meant I now knew how to do it myself.

"Oh 16 you are the best!" I called out.

:: Affirmative::

My attention was then diverted to Goku who was now reaching his Ascended Super Saiyan state or Super Saiyan 2 as it was also known. Which was good as Goku had been having a hard time against the metal menace, who wasn't holding back at all I figured.

When the transformation was done the tide of battle changed. A kick to the side by Cooler was effortlessly parried by Goku, who went on to head butt the bad guy, and that was followed up more punches and kicks than even I was able to to track.

"Let's end this!" the hero declared.

The Super Saiyan 2 flew towards his enemy, who instinctively put his guard up, but this was meaningless as Goku tore through Cooler's body like it was nothing more than paper. Cooler was understandably surprised by this, and then it was Goku's turn to be shocked when he watched in horror as the bad guy started regenerating.

"KA ME HA ME HA!"

The Saiyan's attack wasn't fast enough. Cooler was able to fix himself, and then dodge the attack.

"Now that I have seen your limits there is no longer any reason to delay your death" the evil metal being said.

I cursed under my breathe upon hearing that. Cooler had just been playing with Goku in order to find out how well matched they were.

The bad guy was much faster and stronger than even a Super Saiyan 2. Which Cooler proved when he grabbed Goku by the neck and started to squeeze the life out of the hero.

"I've waited so long for this" said the laughing villain.

That was when I decided to interfere. A well aimed energy blast by me forced the baddie to drop Goku.

"As entertaining as this has been to watch" I told Cooler "Killing Goku is something that I can not allow you to do".

Well I could but I figured that Cooler would target Earth if allowed to live, so it was best to deal with the shiny git now with Goku at my side rather than fight him all alone later on.

"Thanks Gothic" the hero said.

Cooler laughed and dusted himself off.

"Well your no monkey.." the bad guy started to say.

I didn't give metal man a chance to insult me. I'd had enough of that sort of thing from Vegeta, so I kicked Cooler in what passed for his gut and that at least made the metal monster stagger backwards.

That move was followed with two punches to the thing's face. However since I knew that I wasn't strong enough to do any real damage I greatly increased my power.

"Kaioken x2!" I shouted.

Then I teleported above Cooler and drove my elbow into what passed for the things skull. I wasn't sure who was more hurt by that attack, but I remained focused enough to keep fighting the bad guy.

Which was proven by the fact that I was already aiming a kick. Had it connected it would have done some harm, but the metal monster was somehow able to catch my leg, and then he started to squeeze. I could still feel pain so it was not a pleasant experience.

Luckily for me Goku kicked the bad guy away before much damage was done and when I tried to verbally express my thanks for his assistance the hero vanished.

"Oh right Instant Transmission" I muttered.

The next thing I saw was Goku tackle the evil Cooler to the ground. Then they both disappeared, only to appear again close by as they traded more blows. I figured that I would need a lot of practice teleporting before I was ready to fight like they did, so I conserved my energy and waited for my moment to strike.

"If I live through this I am doing so much training" I promised myself.

Goku's power level wasn't that much higher than my own, so it wasn't the energy he could call upon which made so much difference. He was simply far more talented than me. Plus unlike Vegeta he wasn't so prideful, that I was sure made a big difference as well.

I put those thoughts aside and focused again on the fight as Goku hit Cooler so hard that when the metal thing landed on the ground, the whole world shook and cracks appeared beneath my feet.

Then something odd happened, rather then take off into the sky so that he could carry on the fight, the bad guy ran away. Goku quickly pursued the villain and I thought this was very foolish as the odd behaviour of Cooler hinted at there being a trap.

As it turned there wasn't any sort of trap so I was confused to say the least, but I stopped thinking about what when I saw Goku lunge as he reached for Cooler with one hand. Once the Saiyan had caught this prey he began to wail on the bad guy with fists of fury.

Sadly for the golden haired warrior he couldn't keep up that level of butt kicking for very long, and when slowed down Cooler caught one of his punch and then metal guy hit back.

Cooler hit the alien warrrior so hard that the fighter was sent flying. Then the evil dude then did a follow up attack. Cooler kicked Goku in the back and when that happened it sounded as it a thunderstorm had started.

"Kaioken x3!"

Knowing that I needed to help right noew I dove into the fight and I hit Cooler as hard as I could, only nothing happened, somehow the metal git had become far more durable, it was if he was growing stronger during the fight rather the weaker.

Cooler turned to me and attempted to backhand me but I was able to jump out of the way in time. Then I saw Goku as he rushed to face this rather scary foe of ours.

"I've had enough!" the Saiyan called out.

Goku completely destroyed Cooler's left arm as he blurred past the two of us. The villain stood there for a second until something happened. Wire emerged from his left shoulder and soon the cable began to form something. The wire transformed themselves into the shape of an arm. Then the sleek metal Cooler had for skin began to cover the newly rebuilt limb.

"Perhaps I should have explained earlier" the bad guy "You see my body is monitored constantly by the Big Gete Star's main computer. Any injury I might suffer is instantly detected and repaired"

Which explained why he had been able to put himself back together when Goku had completely trashed him earlier.

"And any flaws in my design that allowed the injury to take place are corrected." Cooler then informed us. "It's quite remarkable really"

That told us why he was more durable now.

"In simple terms, this means you can't win" Cooler said.

Well it did seem that way.

"Then I'll just have to try harder." Goku replied.

My thinking was to destroy the star thing, but since I had no way of doing that without destroying the whole planet that wasn't really an option.

"Oh By all means try" Cooler retorted.

Then Cooler suddenly disappeared and then reappeared as he hit Goku in the stomach. Next Cooler spun around and smacked my sort of friend with his tail. As Goku spun around the bad guy kneed him in the ribs. I would have tried to help, but as fast as I was I'd barely been able to follow those moves never mind react to them.

Still I knew I had to try to help. I rushed at Cooler as I could only hope that he was too focused on the Saiyan to see me coming. My plan failed. Cooler didn't even turn to me as his tail to swat me my aside.

"Kaioken x5!" I screamed.

The bad guy once more tried to sweep me aside in a single gesture, but this time my speed was far greater than before and I was able to avoid the blow. The same couldn't be said for the evil metal alien as my fist met his face, and he was worse off for it.

Sadly my efforts were totally in vain as Cooler's body simply repaired whatever damaged I did to it. This way he was able to endure my assault long enough to find a moment to counter attack. Which happened when the strain of the Kaioken upon my body became to much to endure.

Cooler kneed me in the gut, and I felt myself being tossed aside like I was nothing more than a piece of trash. It was both painful and humiliating.

"And now for the moment I've dreamt of for so long" I heard Cooler say

I assumed that was Goku's death, but the Saiyan warrior was not ready to die just yet. Unfortunately for himself and everyone else his efforts to protect himself didn't amount to much.

"Goodbye…Super Saiyan." Cooler said,

As I managed to stand up I saw someone kick Cooler in the face. Soon I discovered that it was Vegeta who had delivered the blow, and for once I was actually happy to see the prince.

"You'll spill no Saiyan blood today." Vegeta said "But feel free to give the upstart microwave over there a good thrashing".

I was now getting mad enough to keep fighting.

"You are such a dick" I said to Vegeta

He ignored me, which was rude.

"What's this?" Cooler said, sounding interested "Is there a second so called Super Saiyan?"

If Gohan and Trunks counted then there were actually four. Although neither of them were here so that didn't mean anything right now.

"Second in order perhaps, but by no means in stature" Vegeta replied.

Dying had not tempered his pride it seemed.

"Your fight is with me now" the prince declared.

Cooler chuckled at Vegeta's comment.

"Super Saiyans yes, but monkeys all the same" Cooler said

So not only was the bad guy a totally jerk, he was also a racist. That was anothe reason to rip him apart.

"We'll see about that." Vegeta replied.

The short Saiyan then charged at Cooler head on, but this was for nought as the metal git lunged forward and punched Vegeta in the face.

"Well that didn't last for very long" I muttered to myself.

Vegeta flew past Goku as the taller warrior got ready to do battle, only before he could fight the prince flew back to face Cooler once again.

This time Vegeta had more success, the first blow knocked the metal bad guy off his feet and as Cooler fell over Vegeta kicked him in the head so hard I would have sworn that I heard something break.

Again this didn't accomplish much as Cooler quickly recovered and grabbed Vegeta's leg. The evil alien went on to crush the limb as he had tried to do with me not that long again. It looked extremely painful.

I then watched Cooler smiled as energy slowly began to emerge from the palm of his hand, and I figured that Vegeta's face was going to be blown off by that attack.

That was when Goku leapt into action. He flew forward and kicked Cooler in the face. Both of them went flying and Cooler's energy blast missed it's target. Much to my heartfelt disappointment.

"Enough!" a pissed off prince yelled "I will not be beaten, not again!"

Cooler and Goku had to stare up at the short Saiyan as they were on the ground. Vegeta then fired a point blank blast at Cooler and Goku. I wasn't prepared for the power the eviller Saiyan put into the attack and I was knocked on my ass.

When I managed to get up I looked for Vegeta, so I could kill him again, only Cooler had gotton to him first. I attempted to attack the bad guy while he was focused on the prince, only at the last moment the metal villain turned around and fired a focused beam at me that came from the tip of his finger.

There was a sudden burst of intense pain in my chest, and then mercifully everything went dark.


	13. Cyborg Gothic 13 - The Return of Cooler

**Concerned Reader**

I did watch the Buu Saga and recall that Vegeta betrayed Goku by stricking a deal with the wizard alien.

Besides even if Vegeta does reform, and that might not even happen in my story, it hasn't happened yet. At this point he is an evil jerk who only cares about himself.

 **Joe Lawyer**

Remember that in the first few chapters that Cyborg Gothic wasn't finished that's why his actions seem odd at first. Once he merges with Android 16 he becomes a lot more reasonable and mature.

The cyborgs and androids were created by a man called Doctor Gero, and he wanted Goku dead because of what happened to the Red Ribbon Army.

It makes a lot more sense if you've seen the show in full because that whole thing with the Red Ribbon Army goes back to very start back before it became DragonballZ .

 **Cyborg Gothic**

 **Part 13**

 **The Return of Cooler**

::Rebooting::

::Rebooting::

::Rebooting::

::Rebooted::

As I opened my eyes I saw that I was inside some place I didn't recognize. Also it was a dark space, but this hardly mattered as I had a sort of night vision thing going on. Everything was a different shade of blue and things were tricky to make out, but at least I could see a few things.

While I was looking around I could not fail to notice that were wires all over my body, and elsewhere as I was able to feel them on my face. In fact I was being suspended in the air by some wires.

Then I saw that Goku and Vegeta were also tied up on the other side of the large room, and as far as I could tell they weren't awake. Still it was hard to tell due to the darkness so I decided to pose a question in order to find out if they could reply.

"What is going on?" I asked.

Neither of them replied.

"Welcome to the Big Gete Star." Cooler said

This didn't look like no star to me. I figured that I was inside some giant machine.

"Cooler… where are you?" Goku asked.

I looked around and tried to find him. At this I failed.

"Ah a difficult question to answer." Cooler said before sort of answerign "In one sense I am everywhere around you".

That was very unhelpful.

"But I suppose what you are looking for is right here in front of your eyes" Cooler then said to us.

When I switched back to normal vision I saw a light in the corner of the room that grew in brightness.

"What?" Goku inquired.

Soon I found what looked to be a big head that was also attached to everything by wires, the voice had come from that thing. I hadn't been able to see it in any detail until now so I'd assumed it was just another part of the huge machine we were trapped in.

"Before you die I shall tell you the story" Cooler said "Somewhere far in space there existed a single computer chip. It floated for eons among a graveyard of broken space ships and forgotten satellites. Until one day it began to connect to the other machines. It began to grow from a single chip to a giant machine".

That all seemed very unlikely, but this was a fucking weird universe so I didn't question the tale.

"At some point what was left of my body including my brain was also absorbed" Cooler then told us "My conscious was merged with the main computer and I took control…so in a sense I am the Big Gete Star"

My ability to fuse with others seemed rather unimpressive now.

"And using the technology at my disposal I created a new metal body for myself, a Meta Cooler if you will" Cooler said.

Which had been the thing that had kicked all our asses.

"So what are you going to do with us now?" Goku asked.

I somehow knew it would be nothing good.

"Well let's just say that I'm going to _extract_ my revenge." Cooler said.

Extract was word that a I did not like.

"What?" Vegeta said.

That query was answered when energy began to get pulled from his and Goku's body. It looked extremely painful so I was go glad that it wasn't happening to me.

"What delicious irony it is that your energy is going to fuel the destruction of the very planet you were trying to save." Cooler said with glee.

I could do nothing. I wasn't able to move and I hated the feeling of being helpless. I was suppose to be the strongest of Gero's creations, yet for all my machine parts and modified DNA I might as well have been nothing at all.

Cooler laughed like a maniac as he watched the two Sayians scream out in what had to be extreme amounts of agony. Then the energy sucking process came to a sudden end.

"To think these Super Saiyans have so much energy anymore and it would exceed my capacity" Cooler was now saying.

I thought this was the end, but then suddenly energy spark caem from Goku's body. The golden coloured energy travelled up the wires and soon there was a small explosion nearby.

"What was that?" Cooler asked

It seemed that the bad guy had bitten off more than he could chew, or in this case more energy than he could absorb.

"The circuit is supposed to be closed" Cooler was now saying "Why does the power keep flowing in?".

I had no idea, and I was too busy watching the two Saiyans go extremely golden to care much about what the machine guy had to say.

"No I'm past my limits." Cooler said, sounding very shocked "Stop! Stop!"

The wires holding all of us retracted but Goku and Vegeta and grabbed the metal trendiles. Then they somehow funneled even more energy through the wires.

That was when I realised that we would all die soon as this place was going to blow. We had to get out of here if we wanted to live.

As luck would have it an explosion freed me, and after I hit the floor I tried to pick myself. Only I didn't have much luck with that.

"I can't maintain my hold on the planet!" Cooler was now saying.

The big bad had underestimated the super saiyans. Just as Gero had.

"Dad!" I then heard Gohan cry out.

I managed to turn to my side and I saw Krillin, Oolong, Master Roshi, Piccolo, Yamcha and a whole group of the Namekians. I was somewhat happy to see them.

"Help" I requested.

Again I was ignored.

"Goku!" Krillin shouted.

I felt very neglected right now. No one seemed to care about me.

"All of you get out of here as fast as you can!" Goku shouted to them.

That was stupid they should rescue me first.

"Wait are you sure?" Piccolo asked.

That was when I sensed danger and I came to understand why the Saiyan wanted his son and his friends to run away. As it turned out our enemy had not been destroyed.

"Given the state you Saiyans are in, how do you plan to take care of me?" Cooler said to the golden haired warroirs..

The big bad was still around, this was not good

"You heard him get out of here!" Vegeta yelled

That sounded like a plan so I rushed towards the nearest exit while avoiding the falling debris. When I found a patch of sky I jumped and flew out of star thing. Once I got high enough I saw that the Big Gete Star was pulling away from the planet.

I then turned my attention to the ground as I saw all the Namekians running away. Then I saw Gohan and lesser fighters so I decided to join them as they grabbed the smaller aliens and carried them to safety.

"Dad, hurry up!" Gohan said desperately.

He was the one person that I wasn't worried about. This whole planet could go boom and he would somehow survive I just knew it. His son didn't think the same he was worried.

"Come on Gohan." I said "We need to get away from that thing".

He at least paid attention to me.

"But dad is still inside." Gohan replied.

If needs be I'd teleported him away.

"There is nothing we can do now." I said as I grabbed the kid and teleported him to our ship.

(Line Break)

Not long after our escape we were all gathered at the ship as we stared into the sky. The Big Gete Star thing had detached itself from the planet and was trying to escape into space.

Only it didn't get far as the so called star blew up. The explosion was so bright that we had to shield our eyes from the intense light.

"Go…ku." Krillin said as he stared up into the sky.

I wasn't worried about the hero as I was sure that 16 would have informed me should the Saiyan expire.

"W…where's my dad?" Gohan asked.

I stared up into the sky as I tried to sense what was going on.

"It's okay." I said as I tried to comfort Gohan "If anyone could have survived that explosion its your Dad".

The light in the sky slowly died out as all the Namekians and us watched. Then I finally did sense something, and soon after that I saw two figures as they flew down from the sky.

"Dad!" Gohan said happily as he stuck his hands out to the sky.

Goku looked exhausted and Vegeta was also worse for wear so Yajirobe walked up to all of them and gave them both a magic bean.

"Good thing you brought those Senzu beans after all uh Yajirobe?" Goku said as he got up

That was when I noticed that the prince was already gone.

"Hey where's Vegeta?" Goku then asked.

I guessed he was already at his ship.

"Eh you know Vegeta he's never really cared much for happy endings." Krillin said.

I wasn't that found of them either. Not because I wanted people to suffer, but because they were often super cheesy.

"Funny cause I think it's his fault that we have a happy ending in the first place." Goku said as he looked towards the sky.

That was kinda of amusing.

"I have to admit, without Vegeta we would probably all be dead" Piccolo then remarked.

While this was true I would not to it agree verbally. Also I suspected that the prince had come here for a different reason, although I couldn't imagine what he'd come looking for on this planet.

"Thank you Vegeta, we couldn't have done it without you" Goku said next

It was like I hadn't been there at all.

"Can we go home now?" I asked.

I had some proper training to do and it was important that I get started as soon as possible. If there were things like Cooler out there then I needed to become stronger before I would have even a chance at beating them.


	14. Cyborg Gothic 14

**Astroman1000**

 **Cyborg Gothic has already done all the fusing he can. Now the only way he can improve further is to train. Thankfully he can do that and develop his relationship with 18 at the same time.**

 **Which is what the next few chapters are about.**

 ** **Author Note****

 **There are lemon scenes in the chapters ahead.**

 **Cyborg Gothic**

 **Part 14**

 **Within the room of time and space, my girlfriend and I spent our time training. It had taken us weeks to just to get fully used to this place, as it was crazy to say the least. The only normal thing in here was the house, the rest was nothing more than a white void that seemed to go on forever.**

 **It had taken me some time to adjust to the sheer nothingness around me, and after that I'd come to understand why it existed. In the endless emptiness there were no distractions, and there was no where to hide from yourself. Somewhat ironically the vastness of this weird place forced a person to look inward.**

 **Once a person did that they discovered that they had the perfect place for training. There was nothing here to get in the way of achieving your goals, or at least that was how I saw things. I imagined that for others the room might mean something else, but that was their business.**

 **What was certain was that the chamber challenged a person both mentally and physically. How it effected the mind was hard to fully explain, how it worked on the body was each easier to understand, yet it was no less difficult to deal with.**

 **For starters there was the gravity, it was so intense here that at the start I'd felt as if I would be crushed by the pressure. Then there were things like rapid temperature changes to deal with, and a few times I would have sworn that I'd seen things that couldn't possibly be real.**

 **The house was the only part of this place that was safe, in fact it was down right cosy. Outside the buildings things rapidly got worst, the further someone got from the door the harsher the environment became. Even cyborgs were in danger here.**

 **With distance the gravity would increase and the temperature differences became far more extreme. Hot and cold were replaced by being set on fire, and then almost being encased in ice. Then there had been the spiders, they'd come out of no where and had crawled all over me. After that they had vanished, but I figured that was just me going crazy.**

 **From what I'd been told the chamber reacted to the people within it. So perhaps it would not have been so extreme for someone else, but I couldn't imagine that normal humans would survive long in here. I had new respect for the Saiyans just for being able to walk out this place.**

 **Then there was the dilation effect that occurred within the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, one day of real time was equivalent to one year inside the Chamber, or to put it another way one minute of real time was approximately six hours, five minutes, and 15 seconds when inside The Room of Time and Spirit. That was funky to think about.**

 **In order to keep track of the dilation there were two giant hourglasses adorning the sides of the building that counted down the year within the chamber. A clock on the dome roof of the main part of the building told people what time it was in the real world.**

 **This was very important because while it was possible to leave the Chamber before the year was up, staying any longer would result in getting trapped. That meant when it was time to go it was really time to go.**

 **I also knew that the Chamber could only be entered for two days in total, and since another version of myself had already used the room it was too dangerous for me to enter here again.**

 **If anybody ever attempted to stay longer, they would not be able to exit, leaving them trapped in the nothingness and this would also result in no one else being able to use the chamber.**

 **Also, there are were only enough provisions to accommodate two people for the full year, so anyone staying longer than that would soon die in any case. Well maybe not 18 and myself as we didn't need food, but even if we rationed the water it would eventually run out, and then we would die.**

 **Goku had broken this limit by entering this place three times in total, but he had died and apparently this limit was reset if you came back to life. Which I would have called unfair if it hadn't involved him dying.**

 **When it was time to leave the door was the only passageway between the realm of Earth and the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, or at least it was the only way to travel between these two dimensions without ripping holes in the barrier between dimensions.**

 **Which I didn't think was a good idea as the last time I'd moved from one reality to another I'd ended up being turned into a cyborg. Since I didn't want something like that to happen to me again I was even going to try to figure out how that sort of thing could be done.**

 **"Ah this isn't fair!" 18 screamed as her latest punch soared right past me "You're way too fast!".**

 **Her follow up kick nearly hit me in the head, it came much closer to hurting me than her fist had. Sadly for her the move allowed me to sweep her remaining leg out from under her. Which of course knocked her to the solid ground ass first. I enjoyed it far to much.**

 **"Oh now your dead" the female cyborg promised.**

 **As she picked herself up I backed up. A pissed off part robot woman was not something a sane man wanted to stand too close to.**

 **"You know the funny thing is I'm actually slower than normal" I told 18.**

 **Right now gravity for us was about ten times greater than normal, and I knew that it was only get more intense the further away we got from the house. So for now we were sticking close to buildings.**

 **"Its hard to tell" the female cyborg replied.**

 **Without warning she then launched herself at me. She couldn't fly right now, but she was able jump just fine so her well aimed fist came very close to meeting my face. However I was able to teleport now, so by the time her strike would have connected I wasn't where she'd been aiming.**

 **"Now if you think that was fast then you should have seen Cooler" I said to 18 "He was teleporting all over the place".**

 **I was able to process things must faster than a human being, yet I hadn't had much luck in tracking Cooler's movements. When compared to that monster, 18 might as well have been moving through trickle.**

 **This was actually very helpful as it gave me time to come with ways to counter her attacks, and to try out new things. Which hadn't been possible when I'd been fighting Cooler.**

 **Eighteen was also improving, but she kept letting her feelings dictate her actions. Not that I was one to judge, however if we were going to face the challenges to come, and I figured that there would be many, then we both had to become better fighters.**

 **"You know there are other kinds of exercise " the female cyborg said with her sexy half smile "Why don't we go inside the house?".**

 **While I was stronger, faster, more durable and perhaps even smarter than 18, when it came to the bedroom she was the champion. We cyborgs had seemingly endless amounts of energy, the only time I felt drained was just after sex as I was still male.**

 **Eighteen on the other hand actually seemed to become further energised by intercourse, and she never seemed happy doing it just the one time. Thankfully I could recharge my sex battery rather quickly. Our record so far was ten times in twenty four hour period while still training.**

 **The only reason it wasn't more was because aside from sparring I was also studying everything to do with robots, cybernetics and fighting methods. Thanks to capsule corps technology I had been able to bring in quite the library. Once I got back to the lab I'd get to work getting 16 is own body.**

 **That couldn't come to soon as having someone else in my head was not a fun thing. My only concern was that I would be downgraded by getting 16's mind out of me. But he had assured me that this wouldn't be a concern as long as he left part of his AI behind to manage my technological side**

 **Between us, 16 and I figured that he would be reduced to something rather like a child, and he would be unable to manage a large machine body so my plan was to make a new cyborg. Number 22.**

 **His new body would be made of both metal and living tissue. Not just human flesh either, he would be part alien like me. Only not as strong as I was because I wouldn't be able to get fresh samples from likes of Frezia and his family, and I didn't think the aliens living here on Earth would want me making more cyborgs out of their DNA, so I would have to use mine and 18's, assuming she consented.**

 **The scary thing there was that this would in some respects make the reborn Android 16 our son. Which was why I hadn't yet mentioned the full details of my plan to Eighteen. Having a child together, was a big commitment after all and we weren't even that committed to each, or at least I wasn't I figured 18 was already planning the wedding.**

 **"Let's train a bit more and then we can relax" I said to my fellow Cyborg.**

 **My fellow cyborg did that cute thing with her hair before she replied.**

 **"Oh fine" she agreed.**

 **I then spent a moment considering what to do next. Clearly my girlfriend wasn't powerful enough to help me get stronger, and until she improved I would advanced either so I figured that it was better to focus on her training at least for a while.**

 **"Okay here's an idea" I said "I'll throw some Ki balls around, and all you have to do is blast them out of the air".**

 **Ki energy could be utilised in many ways. Both internally and externally The most simple offensive move was a direct Ki blast, which was what 18 was going to use. Ki balls were spheres of energy that could be throw at different speeds, and even guided towards a certain target.**

 **"So we're playing games" 18 commented "Sounds like fun".**

 **Rather than reply I formed two small spheres of energy in the palms of my hands, then I threw them both, one much harder than the other. Since they were lacking in mass the balls weren't effected by the intense gravity here and as such they both flew a fair distance before my fellow cyborg blasted them out of the air.**

 **"Nice aim" I complemented.**

 **18 smiled for a moment, and then she frowned.**

 **"My brother and me, we used to spend our free time down at the arcades" she told me "I used to get so mad when he beat me, so he used to let me win. At least sometimes".**

 **Seventeen had been a bit of a psycho, yet I found myself missing him. As a human he sounded decent enough.**

 **"Come on lets keep training" Eighteen then said.**

 **I understood that she wanted to keep her mind off her possibly dead twin, and that was fine with me. I formed two more balls of energy and threw them as hard as I could.**

 **My sparring partner had a little more trouble this time, one of the balls went too far away for her to hit it. Which was impressive given how good we were at making things explode.**

 **"Your turn" 18 then said.**

 **Eighteen could also form sphere made of Ki energy so she soon had something for me to blow up. Since I was a superior model of cyborg, and I had been even before my upgrade, I was easily able to blast the balls.**

 **"This is too easy" 18 then commented.**

 **Hearing that made me smile.**

 **"Okay lets kick things up a notch" I decided.**

 **I created some more spheres and then threw them, then I made two more so that 18 had four targets to destroy. She only got three, but that was still very impressive given that she had only been prepared for two.**

 **Then it was her turn again, she formed quite a lot of spheres and I was able to blast them all.**

 **"Show off" 18 called me.**

 **Rather than insult her back in a teasing way, or defend myself verbally I asked her a question.**

 **"Can you keep doing that?" I inquired "Give me lots of targets to hit and make some move faster than others ".**

 **She nodded at me and then got to work. Spheres flew at different speeds and a few even moved in unexpected ways, then she made even more.** I kept blasting. I didn't hit them all, but I got enough to know that this was one area that 18 could help me improve in.

"Come on let me have a turn" she then requested.

Since we had nearly unlimited energy we could doing this for as long as we wanted, and already I could tell that we were all ready improving our aim. If we could find other ways to better ourselves, then this would be time well spent.


	15. Cyborg Gothic 15

**Cyborg Gothic**

 **Part 15**

 **I jumped backwards as 18 attempted to sweep my legs out from under me, then I formed a ball of Ki energy and I threw at her. My fellow cyborg simply batted it aside before attempting to attack me again. Naturally I dodged, but she didn't give up so easily.**

 **Her next punch I didn't even bother to dodge, instead I caught her fist with my hand, and then I grabbed her by the belt and I lifted her into the air before slamming her down into the ground.**

 **"That hurt" she complained.**

 **I had a strong aversion to striking women directly, but I had no problem knocking 18 on her ass as it was very important for her to learn how to defend herself. Plus she made funny noises when she fell down and I liked her butt.**

 **"Then don't let me grab you" I replied as the blonde women stood up "You need to keep me on the defensive".**

 **I had expected her to make some comment about the fact that me touching her was something we both normally enjoyed, so it came as a surprise when she moved so fast she seemed to blur and then kicked me in the face.**

 **"Ouch" I said.**

 **I felt my nose and thankfully there was no blood.**

 **"Well you've gotten a lot faster in the last six months" I told 18.**

 **Given that we were currently experiencing something like fifty times normal gravity, I could only imagine how speedy she would be outside of this room.**

 **"Lets keep going" my girlfriend said "Maybe you can learn not to get your butt kicked by a girl".**

 **I saw no reason not to carry on with the training as her kick hadn't done much damage.**

 **"Fine by me" I replied.**

 **That was when I leapt into action. After teleporting behind my sparring partner I tried to grab 18 by her arm, so that I could throw her, only she went with the move and rammed her elbow into my chin. This was followed up by a kick to my knee. Which hurt a lot.**

 **Thankfully for me I was able to block her next few blows, as there were punches all aimed at my head. I waited until she stopped trying to bash my skull in, before I made my next move.**

 **That was to backflip away from her. Normally I would fly in order gain some distance, but while I could now fly around near the house we were much further away from it than normal, so even leaping was a chore.**

 **18 didn't give me long to prepare myself for our next round, as soon as I had stopped flipping she was running right at me, and she was aiming a knee at my gut. I grabbed her leg and lifted it up so she over balanced and ended up of her back once more.**

 **"If you want to have sex you only need to ask" she told me "or do you just like seeing me on the floor".**

 **With her eyes she was hinting at me to come closer. But there was no way I was going to fall for that, because I had done that before. I knew she was**

 **trying to get me to come closer to her so that when she picked herself up I would be within easy striking distance for a kick below the belt.**

 **"Maybe you're on back because you like it" I suggested "That way you don't have to do any work".**

 **Having been ridden by 18 I knew this wasn't true, she was eager for loving in many different positions. I figured that her interest in sex might be because there wasn't much else to do in the chamber, but there was no way to be sure of that until we left. Which wouldn't be for another six months.**

 **"So you don't want to do me right here on the floor?" she asked.**

 **Given the oppressive gravity and the rapid changes in temperature we experienced his far from the house I doubted she was really in the mood.**

 **"You just want to give up because I'm winning all our sessions outside of the bedroom" was my answer.**

 **That was still the one area that 18 had me beaten hands down. Not only did she have a high sex drive, she also never got tired were as I need time to recharge a little between sessions. Thankfully we'd gotten to the point were she actually wanted to cuddle after sex, and I figured that was the only reason she hadn't killed me with intimacy.**

 **"Why don't you just carry me to back to the house" 18 suggested "and then you can have your way with me".**

 **I had to chuckle a little upon hearing that.**

 **"Come on we only have six months left before we have to leave" I then said to my other half "I at least have to make the most of our time here because I can't ever come back in".**

 **That didn't seem to motivate her.**

 **"I really don't want to get up" 18 confessed to me.**

 **Hearing that surprised me greatly as she was suppose to have endless amounts of energy, and she healed well too.**

 **"Are you hurt?" I asked her.**

 **It took her a moment to reply.**

 **"I'm fine I just don't want to keep training" she admitted.**

 **That was when I realised that while her body could keep going pretty much forever, her mind was another story.**

 **"Well we could do something else for a couple of days" I offered "I have books on meditation. We could try it out".**

 **Oddly I found it appealing, it had to be the Piccolo part of me as I'd never been one for seeking inner peace, or whatever it was the green guy was looking for that was inside him.**

 **"It might be nice just to hang out for a change" 18 said "How about we go for a walk and just talk".**

 **Since walking inside the chamber wasn't pleasant I figured that her desire had be some strange woman thing. No doubt she wanted to develop our relationship or something like that.**

 **"I guess I've been lacking in the romance department" I conceded "Tell you what when we get out of here I'll take you on a few dates".**

 **While she didn't move a muscle in her body, I could tell that she felt better now as she was smiling.**

 **"Take me back to the house" she then requested.**

 **I could have picked her up and carried her, but instead I just grabbed one of her feet and started dragging her. 18's response to this was to cross her arms and frown at me.**

 **"If you ever want to have sex with me again you'll pick up and carry me back to the house" she said "Like a man should"**

 **She looked cute being all grumpy that I decided to let her win. I picked her up and lugged her over my shoulder, which put her yummy ass right next to my face.**

 **"Okay this is more cave man than what I had in mind" she told me "But it'll do".**

 **Now that she was somewhat happy I increased my speed and ran towards the house, were the gravity was much lighter and the temperature was much more even.**

 **(Line Break)**

 **It wasn't all about sex when we weren't training. Sometimes there was talking, and while what we spoke about was often of very little of importance that was okay as a couple needed to communicate. Besides we still needed to learn all about each other.**

At the moment we were just lying on the roof of the house within the chamber and I thought it rather odd to be nearly nude in a place like this, but we hadn't brought much in the way of the clothing with us and 18 had insisted on doing the laundry so we were stripped down to our underwear.

I knew 18 was unnerved by this place too, more than once I had expected to find her gone, but she had stayed by side for months now. I admired that about her.

"So" my fellow cyborg said after a while "What are you afraid of most?"

Before I could even think of an answer 18 turned on her side to look at me. Which gave me a lovely view of her boobies, and I just had to touch her. She didn't mind me squeezing her breasts at all.

"Torture" I admitted.

18 raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" was her next question.

In my view that answer didn't need clarification.

"Dying doesn't bother me that much" I told 18 "Because you know it will come to an end no matter how bad it is you'll stop the dying part, and then be dead. But torture can drag on, and you never know if or not when it will end. Then there's the feeling of helplessness, not being able to fight back. That's the real torture".

She seemed satisfied with that answer, even if it was dark.

"Do you remember your life before you met Gero?" was her next question.

She shifted away from me when I didn't answer right away, but as it turned out that was just so she could roll over in order to get spooned by me.

"It's okay. You don't have to answer" she then said.

There wasn't much to say really.

"I remember a few things" I told her.

As it turned out that wasn't enough of an answer.

"Like what?" she asked while moving her butt just a little.

Mostly it was dull, but I was able to think of something to tell her.

"You know the normal stuff" I said "School, siblings, shopping, jobs, home. Video games and other stuff".

18 then decided it was her turn to give information.

"I remember being with my brother, when we were little" she told me. "My oldest memory is someone yelling at him for doing something stupid. That seemed to be usual".

Seventeen had struck me as a trouble maker.

"I bet you were so super cute as a kid" I said to 18.

Thankfully for me all my baby pictures were in another reality so she would never get to see them.

"Are you saying I'm not cute now?" my girlfriend inquired.

I had to be careful about what I said next.

"You're the cutest thing in the world" I told 18 "The most adorable of koala bears can't compare to you".

I could only hope that I hadn't laid it on too thick.

"Do you recall anything else" 18 then questioned.

Given were her butt was I really didn't care much for talking. I mostly wanted her to wiggle around.

"I remember some stupid things" I confessed "But there's nothing important in my head".

Well that was a lie, there was lots of stuff in my head, but nothing that mattered right now.

"Do you remember your name?" she then asked "I mean, the one you were born with?"

In fact I did.

"Yeah I do" I said before telling her what it was.

It wasn't a very interesting name which was why I liked being called Gothic or even 21.

"What about you?" I then asked.

She didn't look at me when she answered. I figured she was embrassed.

 _"Lazuli" she told me._

 _18 quickly asked me something else._

"What about your parents?" she inquired.

That was easy to answer, and not at all painful to talk about.

"Nothing about my father, and plenty of good things about my mother" I informed my girlfriend "I wasn't close to any member of my family".

Which was a blessing really as it meant I wasn't homesick.

"What about you?" I asked.

Eighteen avoided the question my turning around and pulling my boxers, off. When I saw her face I could see she was smirking, and then I saw her hands go for my already hardening cock.

She began moving her hand up and down. Then she leaned down and started flicking her tongue across the head of my dick, which caused me to moan in pleasure.

"You're avoiding the question" I remarked when I could focus.

Eighteen then suddenly enveloped as much of my manhood into her mouth as she could. Which of course made it impossible for her to say anything.

When she began sucking me off I stopped caring as all I really could do was lie back and enjoy myself.

When I got close to climaxing my girlfriend seemed to have sensed it, and she stopped the very nice thing she was doing for me.

"Hey, why'd you stop" I complained "I was really enjoying that"

Eighteen grinned seductively at me and I knew she had something wicked in mind.

"I'm not doing all the work" she told me "If you want to finish you're going to have to show me how much you want it".

When she stood up I took a moment to admire her black-lace bra and matching panties. She wanted some touch herself so I immediately found her bra's clip and went to work undoing it. Even for a cyborg this wasn't an easy task, but I got it done.

Once I had the bra completely off I began sucking and nibbling on Eighteen's nipples, where my mouth wasn't a hand was and this ensured that both of her breasts got plenty of attention. She also gave me some touch and that kept to close to climax.

"Lie down" I told her.

She did that and I started fondling both of her breasts before leaving a trail of kisses down her flat tummy. When I reached her waist I stopped kissing and attempted to remove her panties with my teeth. This took some time, but 18 seemed to find very enjoyable as she giggled a lot.

"That's a tight fit" I said while gently touching 18's sweet spot "Are you sure can you take me?"

She gave me a face that made me shut my mouth, and I figured that if I didn't get on with things I'd ended up with nothing at all so I lifted Eighteens legs up and rested them on my shoulders. Then I positioned the head of my cock at her wet entrance and lightly pressed forward until all of the head was in.

Eighteen stayed in eye contact as I slowly pushed in as far as I could. I then waited a moment before slowly pulling nearly all the way out before pushing back in.

Soon my cyborg girlfriend was moaning loudly, and I began to move faster and faster until I found a good, steady rhythm. Since she'd already sucked me off I was closer to release than I wanted so I tried to slow down only Eighteen begged me to faster which put me on edge of release and I could only last a few more seconds.

"I'm gonna..."

That was all I got to say as I wasn't able to hold off anymore.

"I'll give you 10 minutes to recharge then were going again" 18 decided once I had rolled off her "Next I'm going on top".

While I couldn't eat, sleep or get drunk I also didn't get that tired after sex. I still needed a break in between orgasms, but after that I always ready to go again.

Even better 18 never had headaches, and she was never to tired. Also she had gotten really good at getting me off. Had I still been human I figured that she would have killed me with sex by now.

"We should do some training" I pointed out.

Before I could properly present my argument 18 was kissing me and I quickly gave in.

"Okay fine we can train later" I said.

Eighteen smiled at me before she rested her head on my chest. I knew that she wasn't really sleepy, she was just enjoying being close to me.


	16. Cyborg Gothic 16

**Author Note**

 **More lemons ahead. Be warned.**

 **Cyborg Gothic**

 **Part 16**

It was hard to believe, but we were coming close to the end of our twelve months within the Room of Time and Spirit. In a matter of weeks Eighteen and I would be out of the Chamber, and I at least would never return.

The year had not been wasted as aside from becoming a lot stronger, and very much faster, my relationship with 18 had continued to grow and the two of us had gotten closer every day.

At this point I wasn't really sure how much of a better fighter I could turn into, even in these place, but I was still motivated to push myself further as there was that upcoming tournament which we after some debate we had both had decided to enter.

18 hadn't wanted to enter as she didn't think she had a chance of winning, however I had talked her into it as we needed the prize money to live on, and unless we ended up facing each other it was worth both of us entering as that only increased our chances of getting the cash.

"You know, I'll bet this is great for our relationship" Eighteen said as I dodged her attempts to hit me "We can take out all of our anger and frustrations without hurting each other.

That seemed like woman logic to me as in my view couples shouldn't solve their issues with each other with any sort of violence.

"Maybe it is" was all I said on the subject.

I figured that couple needed to talk in order to work out their problems, but if this worked for her then I was fine with it. For me this was a simple sparring session, which was basically just Eighteen attacking me and while I tried not to get hit.

"Okay I take it back" 18 then said as her kicks whizzed past my head "Its not very satisfying, because I can't even hit you!".

It wasn't her fault. I was in my perfect form, and even before that I had been faster than her.

"Would it make you feel better if I let you hit me?" I inquired "I could slow down a little".

My kind offer was not taken very well.

"Are you saying that you're better than me?" she asked back "That I'm not good enough for you?".

I was not going to answer that question as there was no right way to do it.

"Well I've got some news for you buster" 18 then told me "I've been watching you train for months, and I've picked up one of your tricks".

I tried to hide my amusement, but I failed I couldn't help smirking.

"Oh really now?" I said while still grinning like an idiot "Show me your full power, maybe then you might give me a challenge".

Then I got the horrible feeling in the pit of my not existent stomach.

"Sometimes you can be such a jerk" she replied.

I was a lot more arrogant than I had used to be, however given the power I had it was somewhat understandable.

"That may be, but I'm _**your**_ jerk, and you're stuck with me" I reminded her "And since were cyborgs that could be for a long time".

She was programmed to want me and once I had upgraded by fusing with Android 16 I'd wanted her as well. Maybe it was easier for me to ignore those feelings than it was for her, but I'd long since stopped resisting.

Which was wise because while 18 and I weren't immortal we had been built to last. Our power sources were suppose to have unlimited charge, and we able to repair ourselves as well, so as long as we weren't totally destroyed we would simply keep going.

"Are we going to finish this fight or just stand around talking?" was my next question "Because I so wanna see what you've got".

At first Eighteen didn't do anything but give me one of those half smiles of hers, so I was completely surprised when she made her move.

"Kaioken!" she shouted out.

I raised an eyebrow as 18's aura turned to the colour of blood.

"How did you..."

I would have been able to ask my question if not for the fact that a fist was suddenly flying right for my face. I wasn't able to dodge it, but thankfully I had a shield.

"Surprised?" my girlfriend inquired.

I smiled as I was proud of her for learning to do that by herself.

"Don't worry. I'm prepared" I promised 18.

After all I could also perform the Kaioken, and I could take it all the way up to x5 so I wasn't worried.

"Okay then, here I come!" Eighteen said

She was on me less in a second, her punches and kicks came at me with incredible strength and agility, but still I was able to block or dodge everything, it just more effort. Also it helped that my fellow cyborg wasn't yet used to this level of power.

This got her very frustrated, so I wasn't surprised when Eighteen jumped back and sent several energy blasts right at me. I just teleported out of the way before anything hit me.

" _ **Dammit! Where'd he go?"**_ I heard 18 softly whisper.

Just by looking at her I could tell that she was searching for me with every sense she had. Only like most people she hadn't thought to look up.

"Where the hell is he?" Eighteen then asked herself.

I couldn't help but give an answer.

"Look up" I instructed.

18 did and then she tried to blast me again. However this attack was also defeated by my shield.

"Fight me fair" my girlfriend demanded "Or are you scared?".

Gravity was about thirty times normal in this part of the chamber so she couldn't fly, and even I was having trouble simply levitating. It didn't usually take this much effort.

"I think I'll stay up here" I said.

Once long ago being up this heigh would have had bothered me, but now thing were much different.

"If you come down here and beat me in a fair fight then I'll you do me in the ass" 18 offered with a glint in her eye "But if I win then you have do something romantic for me".

This was very tempting as I was so an ass guy, and since cyborgs were tough and we didn't eat there were no health issues to stop me from pounding her backside all night long.

"That means no shield and no teleporting" 18 dictated.

Those limitations would make things harder for me, but defeating her wasn't impossible.

"Okay babes, if that's what you really want" I said as I slowly lowered myself to the ground "But fair warning I'm not going to go easy on you".

That seemed to please her for some reason and a second later I found out why she was so happy. She'd been keeping something in reverse.

"Kaioken x2!"

Now I was in trouble.

(Line Break)

While I'd won the intense sparring match with 18 it had been a tough fight, and even though I healed rapidly thanks to my alien DNA I'd still been sore all over after the fight, so I'd headed for a shower. Then I'd changed into a black Kung Fu outfit I'd found in the back of the closet, it fit me very well and was rather comfy.

"Well you look nice" I said to 18 when I entered the bedroom.

She was standing by the bed in just her bra and knickers, which was nothing new, but I could tell she had done her hair and I could also tell that he had wanted to be complimented. This level of insight was odd for me, at least when it came to women.

"We need to talk" was what she said in reply.

I was having a hard time judging her mood, but I was pretty sure that even with the bet we had on I might not get sex if I didn't play my cards right.

"What would you like to talk about, sweetie?" I questioned, while trying to look far more interested in speaking than I actually was "Do you have something on your mind?".

Under different circumstances I would have asked a woman who wanted to talk all about her day, but that wouldn't work here as she'd been with alone with me for months now. However it was a good thing as I got the sense this was one of the those time when the man really needed to listen.

"Gothic we need to discuss our relationship" 18 told me "And don't call me sweetie, at least not around other people".

Really I tried to pay attention but her boobs looked amazing.

"Its about where we're going to live" she then said "I think we should get a house. Somewhere peaceful, away from people".

That sounded like a plan. Maybe I could build a house. I felt like I capable of doing nearly anything with the body and mind I had.

"And we should get engaged soon" she was now saying "You can decide when, just don't keep me waiting too long because I want to be married within the next two years and weddings take a while to plan".

This had gone from being a discussion to a list of demands.

"And I want a baby" she then added.

I waited until I was sure she was finished before speaking.

"So do I have a say in this?" I inquired.

An answer wasn't long in coming.

"No" she told me "But you do get me, and I'm worth it".

That did make it very tempting.

"And you get this" 18 then said while she bent over the bed.

Sounded like a deal to me.

"I hope you're ready to get fucked" I told the cyborg "Because if you want all then I want what's mine".

Her reply was to shake her ass at me. She was pure evil, and she knew exactly how to make me do whatever she wanted. Sadly I powerless to resist her as I was programmed to want her. This combined with her booty shaking it was an overwhelming feeling.

"It is yours" 18 told me "If you commit".

She was indeed pure evil.

"AHHHHH!" Eighteen screamed as I took up her offer

I resisted the urge to go easy on her, as I wanted to assert myself, so I pushed the entire of my shaft inside her, only stopping when my entire length was sheathed within her arse.

"Oh we are so not doing this again" she said as I pulled out a little.

That made me smile.

"So you don't want to be a proper couple, then" I teased.

I couldn't see her face, but I knew she was frowning at me.

"Pu…pull it out…a.. bit. No…not so deep…not so deep…" she said between pants "No.. you.. don't have to... stop"

I did stop and I noted that she was trying to relax, but she wasn't able to do that until I after I started fucking her again. It was as different sure it was hot in this whole, but also dry and 18 was squirming about rather than enjoy herself.

"Your dick is too big!" she moaned.

I smiled again.

"You know I can just stop" I told her.

Me saying that made her push her hips back.

"Don't you dare" she warned "You're mine".

In my view this was an odd way of proving it.

"Do you really want my dick in your butt that much?" I asked her

Before she could answer I started to move inside her harder than before I drew back and then thrusted forward at a changing pace until I found a rhythm that I enjoyed

"Its hurts a lot, but I want to make you happy!" 18 then called out "You can do it again. I promise".

She did keep her word so I pleased to hear her make that vow.

"I love you" I told my girlfriend.

The extra tightness around my cock was pushing me onward making me want to continue thrusting with greater vigour.

"I love you too" she said "Just be gentle with me, please".

Until now I couldn't recall her ever sounding so vulnerable and I this was something I liked, so I eased up on the back door pounding. I switched to a slow and steady pace that 18 made easier by moving her body with me.

"You're so strong" she told me "So just be more gentle and we can do this again tomorrow. Just tell me you love me".

Since I did it was easy to say, and her reply was to make a sound not unlike a cat purring.

"Cum for me" she then requested "Cum inside me, and hold me after".

This more delicate and feminine side of 18 was very attractive so I was highly motivated to do what she wanted. I finished up, and soon I was holding her just as she wanted.


	17. Cyborg Gothic 17

**Author Note.**

I'll get to broly soon I promise I just need to cover a few things before we get there.

 **Cyborg Gothic**

 **Part 17**

::This Is Your 9am Wake Up Call::

Soon after the pod opened I stepped out and stretched, not because I actually needed to, but because it was just what people did when they woke up after a good night's sleep.

I hadn't really been asleep as 18 as I didn't switch off in that sense, however the pods we found in Gero's sub basement/other hidden lab allowed us to enter something I liked to call standby mode. It was as close to real rest as we could get, and it was enjoyable.

"Now we just have to fix the not eating thing and we'll be golden" I said to Eighteen and stepped out of her pod.

Another good thing about the pods was that you didn't exit them with bed hair so my girlfriend looked as sexy as ever. Which made me want to kiss her, which naturally led to my hands feeling her up.

"Who's on the computer?" 18 then asked me.

I listen for a moment and found that there was indeed someone in the other room typing away. I went to investigate, and I soon found Trunks long with this mother who were busy at the machine.

"Do you people ever knock?" I inquired "or do just wander into other people's homes when ever you feel like it".

In my view these two fully organic people hadn't been very clever. I was now far more powerful then I'd been before entering the Room of Time and Spirit. Even Son Goku had reason to fear me now, yet these two had foolisly wandered into my lair.

"This is important" Trunks said "We came here to find you".

Despite his words he wasn't even looking at me, so I got the sense that in fact meant the other version of myself. The one in the alternate time line.

"Well you found us" remarked 18.

This time Trunks did turn around before he spoke.

"Actually you might be able to help" he said "When I went back to the future I was able to destroy the 17 and 18 in my time line, but I can't find 21. So I came back hoping to use the computer in this lab to figure out were he might be. Now I'm thinking I should have just asked you".

Despite him not actually asking me the question I still gave him an answer.

"I don't have a clue where he is" I told Trunks "Its not like I know this world very well, and I have no idea what the other me is up to".

Knowing myself as well as I did it was doubtful that I was sitting on a throne somewhere being fed grapes by scantily clad slave girls. Well at least not for very long as the novelty would wear off after a while, and these days I only tended to think about 18 in different costumes. Apparently I'd been programmed for monogamy.

"Well if you think of anything then let me know" said Trunks before going back to the computer.

I spent a moment or two thinking about blowing up the machine they were working on so that they would leave my girlfriend and I alone, but since I needed this lab intact I decided not too.

"Come on lets go out here" 18 then said.

There was a whole world out there for us to explore, but I had no idea where to begin. Thankfully for me my smart girlfriend did.

(Line Break)

When we arrived at the nearest city, we both hovered above it in the air, 18's eyes were darting around like a hawk seeking out a yummy morsel for breakfast, and since like me she didn't eat it was very odd to her acting like she was hungry.

I was left to twiddle my thumbs, and to wonder nervously about what she had planned. I didn't care if she stole stuff, and neither did the defenders of this world as they weren't going to start a war with us over petty crimes. But I did worry about what would happen if 18 just got bored and started blasting people.

After spending most a year training I was pretty sure that I could take Goku, even if he was with his friends, but given the history of this planet I knew that sooner or later someone or something would come along and try to either conquer the planet or blow it up.

I really didn't want the responsibility of protecting this world as I wasn't sure I was even up to it. I was no hero, and those kind of people had the habit of beating impossible odds in order to save everyone. Which was another good reason why I wasn't willing to fight the Saiyan.

"There's one!" 18 yelled out joyfully

Before I could ask what she had seen my girlfriend was making her way down to a building. Naturally I followed and when I saw where she landed I relaxed. It was just a clothing store.

"Why am I not surprised" I muttered

When I caught up to my fellow cyborg she began humming an unfamiliar song, and I pointed out that the store was closed, but that didn't matter as Eighteen simply kicked opened the door

"Lady, the store isn't open yet!" an annoyed store owner yelled "So get the hell out of my shop".

At this point I figured that the manager had about three seconds left of life.

"I beg your pardon?" 18 replied with mock sweetness.

My fellow cyborg then stepped forward and broke the store's front desk in half with a single punch.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! Please excuse me!" the man suddenly "The store should be open by now. I was just running late".

I figured that now he might actually live though this.

18 smirked, and seemingly accepted the man's apology, but I knew he wasn't out of the woods when she next spoke.

"Let me see your what you have; if I like it, you'll live. If not…" she said.

18 allowed the clerk to rush off to the storeroom and I didn't doubt that his imagination was providing with a good idea of what my girlfriend would do if she was displeased.

As for me I decided to take a look around rather than wait outside, as while I wasn't a fashion person, and I knew next to nothing about women's clothing I wanted to stick close to Eighteen so that I could stop her from killing anyone.

"What are you doing?" the blond cyborg asked me "Since when did you develop an interest in _women's_ clothes?".

To be honest I hadn't. I barely cared about what I wore.

"I'm just trying to..." I said.

Finding the right words was a struggle.

"I'm just picking something out for you that I think you will look very pretty in" I lied.

The fibbing was followed by what I hoped was my most innocent smile, it was the same kind I'd use on my mother a few hundred times.

"Yeah whatever" she said.

She had looked unconvinced. but I wasn't worried as my fellow cyborg was now distracted by the owner who had returned to the front of the store with what looked to be a small mountain of clothes.

18 immediately dived into them, and she scrutinized each of them in great detail while the man just watched nervously.

After a moment of silence, 18 lifted her hand and sent a ki blast straight towards the screaming store owner, immediately vaporizing him and half of the building. She'd done it so fast I hadn't even seen it coming.

"Why did you do that?" I practically screamed.

This seemed to amuse the blonde android.

"All these clothes are atrocious" she explained "so I kept my promise".

She hadn't actually said she would kill him, but that wasn't really the point/

"What's wrong?" 18 asked me "Its just a clothing store".

I forced myself to calm down, though it wasn't easy. She had just murdered an innocent man in cold blood that was not something I could simply get past.

"Come on 21. I don't see what the problem is" she went on to say "You've killed people".

I'd only ended the life of one person, and he'd been trying to kill me. That was totally different than murdering some store owner because his merchandise was rubbish.

"You're the strongest in the world" she then said "So its not like anyone can stop us from doing whatever we want".

That was true, but being powerful didn't give us the right to do whatever the heck we wanted to do.

"No killing people" I said "No unless they attack us first. That was the deal we made".

I for one honoured my bargains.

"Oh fine" 18 replied "I won't blow anyone else up unless you say its okay, but if anyone else tries to buy me off with such awful clothing I will destroy their store. Only after they run away screaming".

That was acceptable.

"Fine" I said "Lets just go".

(Line Break)

"And what do you have there?" 18 asked me as wandered around the city.

This wasn't the same city as earlier, as the police would be looking for us there, but it looked more or less the same. It was all buildings and people who didn't really matter. At least not when you didn't need cafes to eat at, and it was too earlier in the day for the bars to be open.

The only thing I cared about right now was information, and like in many cities there was a tourist information office, and this one had been full of pamphlets that told people about the fun things they could do.

"It's about the World Martial Arts Tournament" I explained "You know that thing we were planning to enter".

Her eyes lit up.

"Ooh, the one with the ten million zeni prize" she said. Now that does sound interesting".

I don't know why she cared so much about money, it wasn't as if we ever paid for anything.

"Doesn't the thought of a tournament excite you at all?" I asked "You know it could be fun".

She chuckled, and that was strange as while she often looked amused she rarely laughed out loud.

"21, only you 'excite' me" Eighteen said.

That sounded like some attempt at flattery, but when I thought about it only finding really nice clothes made my girlfriend smile half as much as when she smiled at me.

"This tournament is nothing to you" she then said "There's only onw person in the whole world can maybe stand up to you. So there no contest really unless he enters too".

And he only been a real concern before I'd entered the Room of Time and Spirit.

"Seriously, aside from Goku is there really anyone who can actually provide you with a real challenge?" she then asked.

Well that Cooler bloke had been tough, but that thing had blown up. So she was right. There was only one person who could provide a worthy challenge now that I understood what I could do. This tournament really would be a waste of time unless Goku and I had a match.

"See now I'm disappointed" I moaned "I was looking forward to kicking some ass".

Sometimes it seemed that girlfriends ruined everything good in life other than sex, they at least waited until you got married to destroy that last thing.

"Just pointing out the obvious" she said.

For the most part my competition was utterly pathetic. I figured that I would have much more fun sparring with 18 than fighting the likes of that Satan guy, but we did really need the prize money,

"It is really sad." 18 muttered as we moved through a crowd of human and some walking, talking animals "I mean, just look at them. They need to learn how to fight or people like us will just walk all over them".

Then I spent a moment thinking about what she had just said. I knew that while even the most powerful humans were no match for us cyborgs, however if they worked together they could crush us easily. Yet clearly this had not happen in Trunk's time line.

"I guess most people are just happy to go about their lives" I said "There like ants, at least sometimes".

When we both took the air a few moments later and I looked down and figured that folks really did look like bugs.

(Line Break)

Later in the day 18 and I went to sign up for the contest and we discovered that the hosts of the tournament were trying something a little different. Normally all the contestants would face off together to see who was more qualified and then a selected few would go off to fight in the official part of the tournament, which was still a few weeks away.

This time they were using some equipment to measure a person's strength. This included breaking lots of tiles, lifting weights and even a machine that measured the force of a person's punch.

It made little sense until I found that would be hundred people fighting in a free for all at the start of the tournament and that were thousands of people who wanted a chance to get the prize money.

"This is really stupid." 18 muttered "A punching machine. It's just ridiculous"

I nodded in agreement as while I understood the need to quickly thin the weak out of the herd, so to speak, brute strength wasn't the best way to decide who get the chance to prove that they were the among greatest martial artist in the world. There were so many other things to consider, technique, speed, stamina, fighting style, ability, skill, the list went on and on.

"Yeah, whoever thought of this is a total..."

When I saw the Satan guy was helping to organise this event it no longer needed saying so I didn't bother to finish my sentence.

"I guess it won't matter in the end" remarked Eighteen "It'll still be you and Goku in the finals, that's what matters. And when you beat him everyone will no whose the champion".

She was right about that being the only fight that really mattered, but still having to qualify for the contest was so boring. It was just sad to watch so-called fighter after so-called fighter hit a machine and think that a score over one hundred was something to be proud about, or that breaking twenty roof tiles actually meant something.

When the time finally came for 18 to test her strength, I decided to remind her told hold back, as not only would she destroy the equipment with her super strength, but also it would draw a lot of attention to us. Plus it was always good to have people underestimate what you could do.

"21, I know" she muttered while flicking her hair "And I promise I won't kill anyone"

She approached the machine with a bored look on her face, and then broke all the records in a single punch.

"That's not exactly subtle" I commented.

She glared at me

"Hey it's not my fault that these guys are all weaklings" she then said.

When it my turn came up I was asked to break some boards and tiles, which was so very easy.

"I guess it's safe to say that we made it" I said to 18 when we were done "Now we just need to think about training".

18 sighed.

"You always want to train" she moaned "Can't we just have more sex?"

She'd said loud enough to get the attention of many men, who were now looking at her with more interest than when she'd nearly broken the testing equipment.

"I'll go on top" the cyborg then offered "And I'll wear something really sexy for you. Please say yes".

Now even the ladies around us were staring, and they looked annoyed at the blond bombshell.

"Let's just go" I suggested.

Right now I was the envy of many, many men, and wasn't as fun as it might seem.


	18. Cyborg Gothic 18

**Cyborg Gothic**

 **Part 18**

"This is beneath me" an annoyed 18 said as we stood outside Kami House "Either of us could wipe this little island right off the map, so I don't see what we have to learn from this old pervert".

Mostly we were here because I didn't want to go clothes shopping again. The stealing I was fine with, and even blowing up buildings didn't bother me that much. But I had no desire to watch more innocent people get vaporized, as aside from the morality thing, it would just led to trouble or even worse we could end up running out of clothing stores, and I didn't want to find out what would happen if 18 discovered she couldn't get more free outfits.

"We're here because Goku was trained by Roshi" I explained "So by going through the same training I'll understand him better. Besides we need something to keep us occupied".

18 seemed to accept that.

"How did you convince this guy to train us?" she then asked "I mean the last time he saw us we were trying to kill his prize student".

That had actually been the easy part.

"He's a big pervert" I said " I bribed him with girly mags and some underwear I picked up on the way. I told him they were yours".

I had in fact stole them from a washing line, but they had looked like something my girlfriend would wear.

"All right we'll training now" Master Roshi told us when he walked onto the beach "We'll start off with a brief run just to warm us up. Follow me".

With that the old man took off and ran on the water. Which was impressive, but since 18 and I could do the same we soon caught up.

After a few minute of what I considered to be light jogging we arrived at a small house. There was a cow man stacking crates of milk, a person who was actually some sort of hybrid between man and cow, not a person who took care of bovine.

"I always meant to ask someone about why there are so many animal people around" I causally said to 18 "We don't have them in my world".

By my calculations about one in five people were some sort of talking animal, and some were anthropomorphic. The planet was actually ruled by a dog man called King Furry, and from what I could tell he was doing a good job. Still it super strange.

"You must be the one I talked to earlier," Roshi said to the man/cow "We'll make sure to have all this delivered by breakfast".

I didn't care that much what we did for a warm up, but 18 was getting annoyed again and when that happened someone could explode. So I decided to say something before she did.

"Excuse me Master Roshi" I interjected. "What does delivering milk have to do with martial arts?".

Which in my view was a valid question.

"I don't know," Roshi replied. "MAYBE IT HAS SOMETHING TO DO WITH HAVING THE DISPLINE TO DO WHAT YOU'RE TOLD".

He should have not shouted at us. Eighteen was going to blow something up I just knew it.

"Sweetheart calm down" I said "At least until we've had a chance to see some more of the training. After all Master Roshi is incredibly strong, at least for a mere human. So surely that meant that he's knows something about training"

Thankfully my girlfriend did not cause any massive holes in the ground to suddenly appear.

"Fine" she said before relaxing her stance "I'll indulge you. For now".

If she didn't have such a fine ass I'd be tempted to kill her.

"We'll start off easy," Roshi then said. "We'll only run the first three miles".

That sounded like a lot, but I wasn't worried.

"Then we'll stop by the farm of a friend of mine" the Master added.

I really hoped that this was like that whole 'wax on, wax off' thing and that we would learn something, because if we didn't then I wouldn't stop 18 from beating the snot out of the old guy.

(Line Break)

A few hours later I was relaxing on the cool grass outside Kami house. I wasn't at tired even after the day I'd had and I was amazed by how much we'd gotten done in under twelve hours.

After delivering milk, we'd plowed some fields by hand, then done some construction work, that had been followed by 18 getting chased by a shark while swimming laps. The shark was dead and everyone who lived in Kami House was in the process of turning into sushi.

Now the old master had said to rest and that we'd continue training tomorrow. Which would make some sense if I needed to sleep, so I would have to find something else to occupy myself with.

That was 18 came and sat down next to me.

"Let's go skinny dipping" she suggested.

That sounded like a plan, but there was a sight problem.

"Hold on what about the sharks?" I asked my girlfriend "There might be more of them out there".

She gave me a half smile and started to undress.

"If they come near me I'll deal with them like I did with the last one" she said "Now lets go swimming".

Her killing more of them was my concern, after all I didn't want her to get all pissed off and wiping out the entire species.

"Okay I'm coming!" I called out.

18 turned and shouted something back at me.

"Not yet, but you will!".

(Line Break)

The next day we did the same thing we had before only this time the old man had tried to get to us wear a fifty pound turtle shells on our backs. That idea had died when 18 had threatened to blow up the entire of Kami House, and despite the fact that I wanted to get the most out of the training as possible I'd agreed that we wouldn't wear the shells. There wasn't much point really as the weight difference didn't mean much to us cyborg. We had agreed to the weighted gear, or at least I had until the outfits had been dyed. 18 had decided to go with white and I was wearing black.

"I wish Master Pervert would actually teach us something," 18 complained "This is so a waste of time".

Compared to the workouts we'd done in the Chamber of Time and Spirit, Roshi's training wasn't that great, but to be fair we'd barely started and I was driven to learn more.

"If nothing else then we might as well try to graduate" I said "Roshi is a master martial artist and if we finish his classes then people will take us more seriously at the contest next month".

It would give some legitimacy as well.

"You do have a point," 18 admitted. "But I'd like to make sure my fighting skills aren't getting rusty".

I could help with that.

"Well why don't we spar a bit," I suggested.

Hopefully a low powered practice fight wouldn't level the island.

"I don't know," she replied "Maybe I should fight the short guy".

It took me a few moments to figure out who she meant.

"Wait you mean that Krillin bloke" I said "He's only human you'd splatter him across the landscape".

18 didn't seem to be concerned, and the small guy was up for it. Apparently he was training for the contest as well.

"But you'll get creamed," I warned the tiny bald person.

At least it would be amusing to watch.

"I'll just have to learn to be better then ever "Krillian said.

Krillin charged at 18 with the kind of speed no human should have, but my girlfriend managed to move out of the way at the last second. Krillin was surprised at how much faster she was.

Unfortunately for his moment of surprise was interrupted when 18's fist shot into his stomach. Krillin doubled over in pain but his credit he shook off the blow quickly and he was even able to block the fist that 18 aimed at his head. Then Krillin went on the offensive with a sweeping kick no doubt trying to take the feet out from under my fellow Cyborg.

The blond jumped over the attack and then back flipped out of range of the next punch Krillin tried to land. She responded to that with an uppercut aimed at the man's jaw but there was just enough time for Krillin to put an arm in front of the blow, which surprised Eighteen.

"Huh" I muttered "Guess he's not so weak after all".

I changed my opinion very quickly when I saw the little fella get thrown into the ocean by 18.

(Line Break)

"KA… ME… HA… ME… HA!" I shouted as I sent the Kamehameha wave into the ocean.

For a few moments it looked as my ki attack had parted the waves, only the effect didn't last for very long.

"Very good," a voice said from behind me.

I turned to see Master Roshi standing behind me

"Thank you" I replied.

I figured I could do better, but I wasn't sure how.

"Want some instruction?" Roshi offered.

In fact I did.

"You may have learned to perform the move," Roshi said, "but you haven't mastered it yet".

Given that I'd been programmed to perform this move I didn't really understand how it worked.

"How do I master it?" I asked.

This was something I'd like to learn.

"You need to learn how to put more of your energy into it," the master replied. "Try holding the energy and putting as much of your energy into it as possible before releasing it. That will build your endurance faster and let you make stronger Kamehameha waves"

That made sense.

"Alright I'll give it a try then," I said. "KA… ME… HA… ME…"

I gathered the blue energy between my hands, but instead of letting it go I continued to put more energy until I figured I had no more to give. So I let the much larger Kamehameha wave go out into the ocean.

This time it looked as if Moses had parted the Red Sea, I could almost make out the ocean floor and the effect lasted much longer than before.

"Very good," Roshi said. "I'm amazed you've managed to channel so much energy into it so easily. It took me nearly fifty years to master that move".

I had to wonder how old the man was.

"Now if you do as many of those as you can everyday you'll get stronger in no time," Roshi said "But for now I'd like to test your reflexes".

That was fine with me.

"How are we going to do that?" I inquired.

I also spent a moment wondering were 18 had gotten off to. Hopefully she wasn't killing anyone.

"Well," Roshi responded "Since you seem to like to spar so much I figured we'd get your reflexes more finely tuned by having you spar against two different people".

Since there was only one of him I saw a flaw in the old man's plan.

"Wait," Roshi said. "Krillin!".

It didn't take long for shortie to turn up.

"Yes master," the monk said running over from where he'd been quietly meditating "What do you want?".

I figured he would freak when he found out.

"Come over here," Roshi instructed "The two of us are going to both spar against my new student. Just as it is important to for allies to learn to work as a team against a stronger opponent it is also important to learn how deal with more than one enemy at the same time",

That made sense to me.

"Alright let's get started then," I said.

Until now I had been totally relaxed, but now I was shifting my body so that I was better prepared to do battle.

"Right," Krillin said who also got into a fighting stance "Let's do this".

The two humans both charged at me throwing punches at my head. I easily ducked Roshi's punch and then side stepped Krillin's, but this didn't dishearten them. The two men kept coming at me, but I continued to block their rather well coordinated attacks without too much trouble.

"Very good," the master said. "you're starting to get it now. But now I'm going to quit going easy on you"

With that Roshi charged along with his pupil. First he threw a punch at me that I managed to block. At the same time Krillin came in with a kick aimed at my stomach, however I managed to block that blow just in time to divert a kick that would have impacted my chest.

That was when I decided to go on the offensive I came in behind the old man with a left hook at Roshi's head while Krillian received an elbow to the face for his trouble.

"Yes, yes" the master said as he picked himself up off the ground "Its plain to see that I have nothing more to teach you".

I wasn't surprised given my level of raw power, but I was still pleased.

"You're more than ready for the tournament in a few weeks" Roshi told me "Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to lie down for a moment".

With that the old man collapsed to the ground.


	19. Cyborg Gothic 19 - The Super Saiyan 1

**Reviews**

 **tamagat**

She is pretty for an anime character.

 **Astroman1000**

He will become a Super Saiyan very soon.

 **Author Notes**

As promised Gothic will fight Broly and become Super Saiyan. Well Super Cyborg, but that's close enough.

Also I've had some urging to get on with the fighting so there isn't much warm up to the ass kicking. Which I think is okay because it still covers the important parts.

 **Cyborg Gothic**

 **Part 19**

 **The Super Saiyan - 1**

"Is someone getting tortured?" I asked 18.

My girlfriend and I had wandered off from the picnic area while the food was being chowed down upon because neither of us ate, as we headed back we heard this horrid noise. It was totally inhuman, and full of pain.

"Oooooooooooh I just wanna beeeeeeee your puppyyyyyyyyy!"

Krillan was singing karaoke, and while most members of the group were totally speechless, other people had comments to make.

"He's fantastic!" said Bulma's mother.

Fantastical painful perhaps.

"I guess that's one way of putting it" stated Bulma's father.

No one else seemed inclined to lie.

"How can anyone possible think this is good?" asked Trunks.

Master Roshi seemed to be enjoying it, but he was old and senile so that was forgiveable.

"Yeah! Sing it!" the elderly pervert called out.

Baby Trunks was clapping while wriggling around in Bulma's arms, and sadly for me 18 noticed the baby. I knew she must be feeling broody because she never normally got so clingy in public, but now she was sitting down on the grass next to me while squeezing my arm.

"I just can't stand it any longer!" Vegeta then yelled "Make him stop!".

His requested came when huge spaceship appeared and landed no more then twenty yards away from us. It was a real show stopper.

Naturally everyone was a little suspicious of the fact that a spaceship had landed so close to us, and were all now looking at the craft as its door slowly opened. Guards came from inside the spaceship and they marched towards where Vegeta was standing. I figured that they were going to arrest him, and this made me happy.

"Must be the space police" I muttered.

However rather than attack the prince they all bowed to Vegeta.

"What's the meaning of this?" the Saiyan asked.

A tall man that almost looked somewhat like Vegeta walked up to short warrior and bowed as well.

"At long last" the stranger said "We found you Prince Vegeta"

Everyone other than the alien fighter was to stunned to speak.

"You're a Saiyan, aren't you?" my short foe asked.

This surprised me even more, as I'd been under the impression that the Saiyan race had been wiped out.

"Yes, I am a Saiyan" said the man as he looked up at Vegeta.

The dark tanned man who had yet to identify himself was a well built warrior who was wearing what looked like battle armour under a huge white cloak that covered most of his body. He looked older than the prince and Goku, but that didn't mean he wasn't very dangerous.

"Hey Sixteen" I asked the voice in my head "Could I take this guy?"

An answer wasn't long in coming

::With Ease::

At this point I stopped worrying as if I could easily destroy the leader of these aliens then it should be a simple matter to clean up his henchmen afterwards.

"Who are you?" Trunks questioned suspiciously.

When the unnamed Saiyan stood up I noticed something else about him: he only had one eye.

"Forgive my improper greeting Prince Trunks" The strange man answered as he gave the half-breed a short bow "My name is Paragus

Before the purple haired warrior could reply someone else spoke.

"I thought the Saiyans were wiped out by Frieza?" Bulma said.

Paragus quickly explained that he had been off planet when his world had been blown up.

"Well are you going to tell me why you are here?" Vegetea then said.

An answer wasn't long in coming.

"I came here because I heard that a few remaining Saiyans managed to take refuge from Frieza here" the one eyed man explained.

Somehow I doubted that was the case,

"But where did you come from?" Vegeta then inquired.

Again an answer was quickly provided. I suspected that this moment had been rehearsed.

"After Frieza was killed; I decided to rebuild the Saiyan empire. I took over a habitable planet and I recruited soldiers. I named it New Vegeta in honour of you and your father".

That was so not what the universe needed, having a planet named after him would just feed the prince's ego.

"So sire, would you be interested in seeing New Vegeta?" the old Saiyan asked.

While I'd already been to an alien planet, I'd not refuse an offer to see another world.

"Not interested" Vegeta bluntly replied.

Him saying that greatly surprised me.

"But my king, this is history in the making, I'm not asking you to stay on the planet for long, just having you visit for a few days would be enough" Paragus implored. "We already have a huge castle and rooms prepared for you".

Now I was getting concerned. That all sounded too good be true.

"And if you wish to rule New Vegeta all of it will be handed over to you, servants included!" the one eyed alien then offered.

It seemed as if I had misjudged the prince because I had expected him to jump at the chance to rule a planet and have slaves.

"I already told you my answer!" Vegeta replied in annoyance.

There had to be something keeping the short warrior here on Earth, and since he didn't seem to care about his kid or Bulma I couldn't imagine what it was.

"My king there is another reason for you to visit our new home world" the Saiyan then said "It is under threat by the Legendary Super Saiyan, only the true leader of our people can hope to defeat him.".

Since there were two Super Saiyans, if the half-breeds weren't counted, right here on Earth I didn't see what the big deal was.

"I have heard of the legend" Vegeta said "Now tell me more about him"

Since I'd not heard the story I listend closely.

"He has ravaged the south galaxy, his power is unsurpassed" Paragus explained "but of course the Prince of all Saiyans can put an end to him and save our new world.

I would have mentioned the threat first.

"You have me interested, fine I will go" Vegeta decided.

I now thinking of tagging along as something just didn't seem right about this.

"So father, you are going?" Trunks asked in concern.

Apprantly I wasn't the only one worried.

"Yes I have taken an interest in this so called legendary Super Saiyan." Vegeta replied with a small grin.

With any luck he'd get his head kicked in, and I might get to watch.

"Hey, If you're going I'll go!" Gohan called out excitedly.

I then turned to my girlfriend.

"Let's go with them" I said "I want to see more of the universe".

My fellow cyborg was not supportive of this idea.

"You don't make any decisions for me" Eighteen corrected coldly "And your suppose to be looking for somewhere for us to live, not going off into outer space every chance you get".

If she didn't have such a fine ass I'd never put with her.

"Come on" I pleaded, while giving her my most charming smile "I'll do that thing I did just before we let the Time Chamber".

While I needed time to recharge a little between orgasm that wasn't the case for 18, she could cum as many times as she liked. As such I was able to go down on my girlfriend for a very, very long time.

Besides that there really wasn't anything I could do about getting us a proper house to live in until the Bulma's father got his company to start producing mobile phones. Until then we would stay at the lab.

"Fine, but I don't see the big deal about going into space." Eighteen replied, finally giving in "This is so a guy thing".

To be fair it kinda was.

"So Prince Trunks will you come?" Paragus asked.

With a sigh Trunks too gave in.

"I guess since everyone's going I don't really have a choice" he decided.

The more the merrier I figured.

"What are we waiting for then? Let's go!" Vegeta ordered.

While he'd only had minions for five minutes he was already bossing everyone around. I found it annoying.

"Yes sire, right this way." Paragus replied.

I followed the one eyed alien, and as I did I looked around to see who else was tagging along.

"Huh aren't you coming with us, Tien?" Gohan asked the three eyed man curiously.

Goku's son quickly got an answer.

"Nope I have something to do." Tien answered before flying away.

I didn't think we'd need any help, but since having backup tended to be a good thing I was a little disappointed.

"What about you Yamcha?" Gohan inquired.

Again he was quickly given an answer.

"No thanks I don't want another hole in my chest" he said.

Paragus led those of us who were going towards this giant silver spaceship and when we got inside I took careful note of everything I could see.

"Fancy" Krillin noted in awe.

The first thing I noticed were the numerous guards that littered the ship's interior, but due to their lack of power they would not be a threat to me so I didn't care about them much. I also spotted the look of complete boredom on 18's face.

"This is the fastest ship in the universe" Paragus said with that I figured was a forced smile "we will reach South the Galaxy by the end of the day".

For the life of me I couldn't understand why any galaxy would be called the 'South Galaxy', and at some point I might try to find out, but that would have to wait.

"I don't even know why I'm here." Krillin sighed.

Neither did I. He wasn't going to be much help against a Super Saiyan, however I figured that didn't matter really as I'd dealt with Vegeta when he was being all golden haired so I doubted he'd even have to fight. I would deal with the big bad if he ever turned up and I would destroy him with ease.

(Line Break)

"We have reached New Vegeta, sire." Paragus said while giving the prince a respectful bow.

Vegeta grunted and walked over to the exit with his arms crossed across this chest. I figured he was trying to act as if he didn't care about the planet that named after him or the attempt to restore his people's empire.

"Of course I will make sure our royal family gets proper treatment" the one eyed man assured "As will their guests".

Now I was wondering if the one eyed warrior was planning to kill what was left of the royal family, but I said nothing on the matter. I didn't understand what was happening here, and until I did it would be unwise of me to take any action.

"This planet looks so barren." Trunks observed.

While I'd only see two alien worlds, including this one, I had to admit that so far Earth seemed to be a cut above the rest.

"Yes well it was empty until my son and I got here." Paragus explained as we all walked up to what I guessed was a palace "Here we are sire, the castle that was built for you sire"

Vegeta ignored him and continued walking while paying no attention to what was suppose to be his world. Krillin and Gohan looked at everything with both curiosity and excitement. If I was any judge Trunks was feeling suspicious.

As for Eighteen she walked beside me with an expression of boredom. Which I found odd as even someone who no interest in space travel should have some sort of reaction when they found themselves on an alien world.

"This is my son Broly." Paragus introduced.

For a Saiyan the tall man seems to have a rather calm expression, in fact he looked a little stoned.

"Now follow me" Paragus said.

I'd stopped paying attention to the one eyed warrior for a while because I'd been staring at his son. I had suddenly remembered where I'd heard that name before.

According to my blueprints my Saiyan DNA had come from someone called Broly, and since that race had been almost totally wiped out I doubted they were two Brolys around.

By the time I'd returned to reality we were deep inside the castle, and we were entering what looked be a grand dining room. The table was nearly buried in food, a feast had been prepared for us.

"Enjoy the meal" said our host "Now if you'll excuse me".

Since we cyborgs didn't eat 18 and I we let everyone else chow down while we kept to ourselves, but not before grabbing a couple of goblets of gold coloured wine.

The drink was really good. I enjoyed the flavour, but my girlfriend made a funny face and complained. Which struck me as odd.

"That's horrible" she stated "I'm going to stick to water from now on".

We had to take in fluids since we still sweated like humans did, but me I was going to drink the wine.

"I don't trust him." Eighteen then said "That one eyed eye, he's lying about everything".

To my surprise Trunks came over to listen to what we had to say.

"I was actually thinking the same" he said.

As was I.

"And then there's his creepy son" 18 commented.

Yeah that Broly guy was weird.

"What do you think is wrong with him?" Trunks asked us.

Could be the local weed. I was tempted to go find some and try it out.

"He's a Saiyan but he sure doesn't act like one, he seems so dead in the eyes" 18 answered.

I mused on the subject for a moment.

"Maybe he's just retarded" I pondered "Do you get Saiyans with special needs?"

Trunks had no idea.

"Well I doubt they will try anything" the purple haired warrior then said "They are pretty weak, if anything the only threat is this so called Legendary Super Saiyan".

I nodded my head in agreement.

"Well if he turns up I'm sure we can with him" I then said.

After spending a year training I was sure that I could handle any Saiyan, even a mythical one.


	20. Cyborg Gothic 20 - The Super Saiyan 2

**Cyborg Gothic**

 **Part 20**

 **The Super Saiyan – 2**

Since I didn't sleep. I had decided to wander around a little. Plus I needed some time to think as while in bed with my girlfriend I'd sensed some ki energy growing within her. Which was totally impossible as she wasn't organic enough for that.

There had been only one explanation: she was pregnant. Which also explained everything else I noted about her, from her sudden dislike of wine, to her violent outburst that had cost a man his life just the other day. She'd apparently known for a few days now, having sneaked off to make use a pregnancy test.

While walking around I'd sensed Goku. I'd no clue how he'd gotten here, but there was no denying that he was here, and that he was annoying the crap out of people.

"Broly calm down!" I heard our host shout.

I figured that someone around here was coming down from whatever drugs they were on.

"Calm down Broly!" he then called out.

Judging by the roaring I knew that the guy with the dead eyes was not going to chill out.

"BROLY!" Paragus then screamed.

The next thing I knew Broly was charging towards Goku, who wisely moved out of the way. The wall behind the hero didn't do a thing to stop the big Saiyan and then a moment later Broly was in Vegeta's bedroom. Which of course woke him up.

"What the..!" Vegeta angrily yelled.

The prince unleashed a massive blast energy which incinerated the crumbling room.

"What is the meaning of this!?" Vegeta demanded to know.

That was when I noticed that a Super Saiyan aura enveloped Broly's body, however for some reason his hair didn't become golden.

"You dare interrupt me" Vegeta snarled.

The prince went all super and lunged at Broly before striking the larger Saiyan hard in the face. However the bigger alien didn't even flinch and I spent a second wondering when Broly had hulked out. He seemed much larger now. I also figured that he was going to kill Vegeta, and that would be amusing

I also figured that Broly was in fact the Legendary Super Saiyan, and that he was going to kill us all. This was supported by the fact that when Goku tried to restrain Broly, the massive alien simply tossed him aside, and then started laughing like a mad man while declaring that he would kill us all.

In an attempt to prevent this I launched many small but deadly ki blasts at Broly, but once again the Saiyan took no noticeable damage.

"GALICK GUN!" Vegeta shouted from behind me

The huge blue beam of ki engulfed Broly.

"What got into you?" Vegeta wonder as he landed next to Broly's fallen form "Getting ideas above your station, just like Kakarot..."

That turned out to be the wrong thing to say, and the Saiyan Prince was soon crashing into a wall.

"BROLY CALM DOWN!" Paragus barked with a raised hand.

The son ignored his father and further powered up, then with a deep low growl he charged to Vegeta and elbowed the troll doll in the face. Vegeta flinched at the pain, and Broly took the opportunity to continue his assault. He was not giving the Saiyan prince any time to retaliate.

Even when Vegeta finally managed to get away from the onslaught, he only had half a second to breathe before Broly appeared above him and clubbed him straight down into the hard tiled floor beneath our feet, which cracked upon impact

I then watched as Broly towered over the prince and charged a green ki blast that would kill Vegeta. But it never met its mark as I had moved the small Saiyan out of the way.

"No one kills Veggie but me" I told the pissed off Super Saiyan

Since the Dragonballs had already brought him back to life if someone else killed him then he'd stayed dead. I was sure that one day the prince would want a rematch to the death, so I was bidding my time until then.

"Kakarot!" said Broly.

I smiled at the big alien.

"Actually my name is Gothic" I told the Saiyan "When you get to Hell tell them I sent you".

My efforts to kill Broly didn't go so well. I had the speed to dodge the big alien's clumsy blows, and I was strong enough to at least make him flinch, but that was about it.

Then things went wrong for me. I miscalculated a blow and Broly responded by batting me aside so hard that I bounced off the roof and hit the floor so hard that I was momently stunned.

That was when I nearly died as Broly sent a ki ball right at my head, and I had no time to dodge. I would have died if my fellow cyborg hadn't been there to block the attack.

"Looked like you needed help." Eighteen said with a smirk.

I was about to thank my girlfriend, but someone else spoke.

"Get out of my way!" Vegeta demanded "he's mine to deal with!"

As the prince powered up and charged Broly. I noticed then that Paragus was watching this fight with a sadistic smile on his face.

"Broly will kill them, and then Comet Camori will kill him" I heard the one eyed man say "and when everyone is dead no one would be able to get in my way".

He may have said more but then there was a huge surge of light that blinded me for a moment. When I could see again I saw that energy crackling furiously around Broly whose hair was now green for some reason. His hulking muscles had somehow got even larger and his irises had disappeared leaving his eyes pure white,

"This…can't be…" Vegeta struggled to say

I didn't understand what was happening.

"He's the…leg..legendary Super Sa-Saiya" Vegeta then muttered.

I'd already figured that out.

"He's going to kill us all!" Vegeta then shouted.

Goku at least didn't seem so concerned he was now fighting Broly, and he was doing quite well in my view, or at least he did until a blast of green energy sent the hero through a wall.

"Now you die!" Broly roared

The massive Saiyan had a sadistic grin of amusement on his face even as ki blasts from 18 and myself made contact with his body. Sadly for us they had no noticeable effect.

Broly laughed hysterically as he flew at Vegeta with blinding speed, and the next thing I knew the green haired pile of muscle was slamming his fist to Vegeta's face and knocking him out of the palace.

In the next instant I felt a hand rapping and my neck, and Broly laughed cruelly as he tightened his grip and prevented my air intake. Out of the corner of my I could see Eighteen struggled to help me, she was kicking Broly as hard as she could, then she was slapping and punching him with all her power but it barely registered.

"You're next!" Broly promised her.

That threat was enough to start pissing me off.

"Kaioken x3!" I shouted.

I was able to pry Broly off me, and then I punched him as I hard as I could, which did have an effect.

"Don't you dare touch her, you bastard!" I swore.

My next act was to fire a narrow but still potent energy beam from the tip of a finger on my right hand. That single attack, was powerful enough cause even a skyscraper to collapse, but all it did was leave a scorched spot on Broly's back, but at least it hurt the Legendary Super Saiyan enough that he cried out in pain. Broly looked at me with both anger and wonder, and I prepared to fire again even as someone else made an appearance.

"Looks like you guys needed help" Trunks said.

The half-breed had his sword and I hoped that it was more effective against organic beings than it was against cyborgs.

"More lambs to the slaughter?" said Broly with a laugh

My intent right then was to fire, but first I had to wait for both Trunks and Goku to finish their turns. Once they were out of the fight for a round I aimed for the green haired monster's eyes and put all the power I could into the shot. If this worked as planned I'd blow out the back of the Saiyan's skull.

"Boy, get out of here!" Vegeta shouted at his son.

I fired but I only ended up blasting a hole all the way through the place as the prince had swooped in. He had tackled Broly to the ground so that he could pound on the bigger alien.

"You idiot!" I shouted.

Vegeta might as well have started a tickle fight with Broly for all the good it did. Even as the prince's fist attempted to turn the larger Saiyan's face into a deformed mess, Broly just laughed.

Then what was left of the palace was vaporised as a blast of green energy levelled the place. The explosion didn't harm me at all, as I had a shield that could take planet destroying blasts, but it did leave me blind for a few moments.

When I could see again I saw that the freak had both Trunks and Eighteen with his grasp. Before I could do anything about that he had slammed them both face first into the ground before tossing their bodies towards the what I knew to be a river.

Broly laughed and I got so beyond mad that I didn't even think I was doing I just fired a narrow beam straight at Broly. The beam made contact and the impact illuminated the night, but again all that happened was that my foe ended up with a small burn mark on his skin. It hurt, but not much.

"Oh come on!" I yelled.

With that much energy I could have levelled an entire city block, and yet it had only stung the Legendary Super Saiyan.

"That hurt a little" Broly told me

Before I could make another move my enemy was in front of me and he was punching me in the stomach so hard that it caused me to drop to the ground. Then once more the monster in the form of man took a grip on my neck and he flew us over to Eighteen. She wasn't even able to sit up never mind fight, she was totally helpless.

"Watch" Broly commanded.

I knew he was going to kill her so I had no choice but to risk powering up to a dangerous level.

"Kiaoken x10!"

With my vastly increased speed and strength I was able to free myself, and since I knew that I wouldn't be able to sustain this level of power for very long with destroying myself, I wasted no time in hitting the freak with everything that I had.

Sadly for me Broly quickly overcame the pain my blows caused him. I figured that at most I'd given him a few bruises, but only his lip was bleeding, and if anything the freak seemed happy about it.

"I will show you why I'm the Prince of all Saiyans!" Vegeta shouted as he charged over to Broly.

This was a chance for me to power down so I did. Meanwhile Broly laughed as he seemed to phased out of sight and when he reappeared he kneed Vegeta in the stomach forcing him to his knees.

Next Broly crackled in laughter as he kicked Vegeta's chin sending him soaring through the air. Then Goku flew over and tried his best with a kick in the neck but Broly didn't even flinch.

Finally Trunks, who looked to have gone to Super Saiyan two, lunged at Broly fist first into his face causing the even bigger Saiyan to stagger a few steps backwards.

Broly simply snickered as he retaliated with a punch of his own. Trunks was sent flying backwards falling down next to his father.

"You are all pathetic!" Broly said.

That was hard to deny giving what was happening.

"Stop it!" a boyish voice suddenly shouted out.

Broly and I looked around until we found that a young boy was the source of the yelling.

"Kakkorot's son" Broly growled

Then he nailed Gohan in the face in a speed that was simply too fast for me to react to.

"DESTRUCTO DISC!" I heard then Krillin.

Broly looked back with horror as the buzzing disc of death neared him. He managed to dodge it, barely, but the disc scraped his cheek andI noticed that Broly was bleeding.

Then the green haired Saiyan snarled as he phased in front of Krillin beforing taking the bald guy out with an elbow to the face. The human warrior immediately fell to the ground, and it was clear to me that he unconscious.

Broly laughed some as he prepared a small but effective green ki blast, but before the sadistic Saiyan could launch it, Goku tackled him much like Vegeata had, and like before the move didn't have much of an effect on the big brute.

I watched an enraged Broly grab Gohan's hair roughly and then go onto punch the hero in his face while repeatedly, and that was followed by a blow to the gut.

"Now for the girl" Broly decided

I was damaged by the kiaokeb, I could feel it, and while I was recovering I was unable to act as the monster grabbed my girlfriend by her waist with one hand. He then squeezed her tightly and punched her in the face repeatedly while laughing sadistically.

"Let go of her!" I demanded.

I sensed the ki energy within 18 fade away and I remembered why I'd been wandering the now destroyed palace. Then all I could feel was my anger rising, as Broly kept hitting 18 my vision blurred and I felt my insides grow hot.

A storm was starting above me and as the first blots of lightening lit up the night's sky I lost control as I began to scream.


	21. Cyborg Gothic 21 - The Super Saiyan 3

**Cyborg Gothic**

 **Part 21**

 **The Super Saiyan – 3**

"That hurt" Broly growled angrily.

Until now everything had been going rather well for the Legendary Super Saiyan. He'd freed himself from his father's control, and he'd been having great amounts of fun crushing those weaker than him. Even those times when the insects had been able to sting him it had been enjoyable because like all of his warrior race; Broly enjoyed a fight more when his foe could at least try to fight back.

Then a blue haired man, who wasn't even half Saiyan had gotten very upset. His aura was now flooded with silver energy rather the golden which was most likely due having DNA from different alien species. Golden or not it signalled that he achieved a whole new level of might, and what really mattered was the sheer amount of power the cyborg commanded. It now surpassed Broly's own. Not by much, but perhaps it would be enough.

"This will hurt more" Gothic promised.

Broly had only a moment to act before being hit by a focused beam of silver coloured ki, and he failed to take it, so all the massive Saiyan could do was snarl angrily as the beam propelled him backwards.

To make things worse another alien had turned up, and now Piccolo was blasting him with large amount of ki energy, which meant that Broly had no time to recover from his last attack before taking even more damage.

Fortunately for Broly the being known as Piccolo was not powerful enough to keep up the pace required for very long so the Legendary Super Saiyan was soon able to go back on the offensive. The Namekian warrior blocked most of the attacks he still took massive damage, for Broly's powerful blows simply shattered the green guys defenses.

Piccolo dropped down from the sky, as his body had succumbed to the horrifying damage and that combined with the force of the impact with the ground ensured that he just couldn't just stand back up.

The Legendary Super Saiyan intended to finish Piccolo off, but he never got the chance.

"NO!" Gohan shouted as he ran over and kicked Broly from behind.

Broly looked back with an annoyed frown, and then he grab Gohan's legs before slamming the boy to the ground a few times, he then proceeded to kick him high into the sky. Gohan fell right besides Vegeta's semi-conscious form.

The sight of so many people lying on the ground greatly pleased Broly, right up until the point they started to move. This made the green haired monster very angry as it turned out he hadn't actually killed anyone. In order to fix this the massive Saiyan formed a ball of green energy and prepared to throw at all the helpless people.

That was when a very powerful blast of silver coloured ki energy slammed into the back of the Legendary Super Saiyan, and the destroyer of worlds screamed in agony.

"I told you it would hurt more" Gothic said.

Broly turned and for the first time in perhaps his entire life the Legend given form knew fear. 21 had become a Super Cyborg, and while the odd silver aura didn't concern the Broly there was something that did greatly unnerve him. It was the eyes, they were silver too and were also an expression of pure rage

Gothic and Broly then charged each other, and both of them knew that this would be the final battle. One of them was going to die, and the green haired freak wasn't sure who would win. Yet this didn't mean he wasn't going to try to be the victor.

The two titans of power crashed together, and began both pushing in an attempt to gain an advantage. Gothic began to push Broly back. His energy was surging, static electricity was shooting off his body.

Then their auras combined into one as the two warriors gave the fight everything they had, but it was to much for either handle and they were blown away from each other in an explosion that surpassed the force of an nuclear bomb.

(Line Break)

It was Piccolo saved everyone from the blast, he had passed out enough sensou beans to get everyone on their feet, and he even risked his own life by going back for Eighteen.

Now many miles away the group sometimes know as the Z warriors stood at the edge of the cliff as 21 and Broly battled it out.

"I can't believe it, he's fighting that thing all alone!" 18 said.

There was nothing else she could say as she was jumble of feelings, and even if she'd had the will to act her hip had been badly damaged so she was having trouble simply standing.

"Neither can I" agreed the purple haired warrior.

Trunks was standing next to his father, while Goku did his best tending to Gohan's wounds. They weren't physical ones, as the bean had healed them, it was the emotional strain that was taking a toll. Nearly dying was never easy even for those who'd come close to then end more than once, and the overwhelming power of Broly was terrifying.

"Dad" the boy was able to say.

Goku urged his son to stay sitting down.

"Gohan, don't talk, save your energy" the hero said "There's nothing you can do".

Goku believed there was something he could do, and he decided then to use his most powerful technique.

"Everyone get the ship" he ordered "Get off this planet, its not going to last much longer".

The ongoing battle was proof of this. Already parts of the surface of the planet were crumbling into the sea and what little vegetation there had been was currently burning.

"I am not leaving" stated Vegeta.

Goku wasn't at all surprised so he made no comment.

"Piccolo take Gohan" the hero then said "Trunks you take 18, get to the ship and leave. When I'm ready I'll teleport back to King Kai's planet with Vegeta so don't worry about us".

There was no further argument from anyone other than Eighteen, and she was in no shape to resit.

(Line Break)

Gothic and Broly were battling in mid air, the ground was being shaken with every blow, and the air was full of lightening strikes. Even the oceans were being effected, across the globe there were tidal waves crashing into the coasts.

Both of the warriors were fighting with everything they had, and both inflicting heavy damage on the other. 21's new form was almost match by Broly's Legendary Super Saiyan power, they were almost equal. Sadly for the green haired alien it wasn't going to be enough. Unless he found a way to grow stronger he would be worn down by the cyborg because he had more energy to call upon.

Broly threw a punch that Gothic dodged, and then rather than strike back the Cyborg flew higher into the air, the pure Saiyan gave no thought to tactics and simply followed as fast as he could. Which meant when Gothic turned around and kicked Broly in the stomach, it came as a shock, and anyone watching would now understand that it wasn't the difference in power that really mattered.

What did matter was the training. Broly had always been able to smash his way through any obstacle with brute force, he'd never had to fight anyone who could actually stand up to him. Thus he had no real fighting skills. So then when Gothic grabbed him by the arms and swung him into one of the tall, thin, rock outcrops, there was nothing Broly could do to stop him.

Another flaw of Broly's was his rage, it was a source of power, but it was also blinding him. Which was he was why he started chasing Gothic around once more, while firing energy blasts at him and why he did not realise that he was about to fall for another trick.

Without warning the super cyborg turned around and waited for the monster chasing him to catch up. Broly tried to punch 21, and had the hit connected it would have done major damage, only it never did as Gothic simply vanished.

Broly looked around for a minute, and then was struck on the head by Gothic's boot, the cyborg had simple teleported above the Legendary Super Saiyan, and then had kicked him so hard the blow had knocked Broly to the ground.

"That was for 18" the cyborg said.

Broly was hurt, but he was not yet out of the fight.

"Gothic!" yelled Broly.

The energy blast that was sent the cyborg's way was enough to demolish an entire city, but it had no effect as the Super Cyborg was able to absorb all of the energy. It wasn't easy, and until it was done no one was even sure that had happened.

21 then vanished and appeared in front of Broly faster than anyone could follow, and he had not even used Instant Transmission. Gothic then gave Broly a powerful punch to the gut, and he followed that with a blow to the side of the head.

At this point Broly got even more angry and he tackled Gothic and flung the cyborg into the air. Next Broly flew up to the warrior with silver aura, and began to violently beat the hell out of him before throwing the man from another reality to the ground.

Before the cyborg could recover from any of that Broly had his hand extended toward Gothic, and a small green energy ball was forming.

(Line Break)

"Kakarrot, the android is nearly done for" Vegeta said with concern in his voice "Broly has become even stronger, this is not looking good".

The Spirit Bomb took time to charge up and while he was gathering energy from this planet and the ones closest to it the heroic Saiyan could do nothing else. He had to stick to the plan and hope that the Super Cyborg was able to teleport to another planet.

"Then go help him" Goku urged.

Vegeta just snorted and went back to watching the fight.

(Line Break)

If Broly had attacked right away he might have won. His growing anger had pushed his power level even higher. His green hair was now flowing down his back, and his entire body was crackling with energy as he laughed in a way that only the insane could.

Because of that he failed to notice that two silver orbs of energy began to grow in his Gothic's hands. Even as the green energy ball in his hand began to grow, the two smaller sphere grew and it was now a matter of who attacked first.

The cyborg was faster, one ball of silver energy struck Broly in the face as the other struck the green sphere that the Legendary Super Saiyan was still holding in his hands.

Another explosion shattered the landscape, across the planet volcanoes erupted, and tectonic plates shifted. The sky itself seemed to burn, and the shock wave was felt even by the fighters inside the ship. Thankfully for them they were still able to take off.

Through it all Broly laughed as he expressed his malevolent joy, and it wasn't until the smoke cleared did he stop. Sensing that something was wrong The Legendary Super Saiyan looked down to see that his enemy had survived thanks to shield, and then Broly saw that he had not been so fortunate.

Everything below the elbow of his right arm was no longer there, the hand that had been holding a sphere of green coloured ki energy was simply gone. The stump wasn't even bleeding.

This was very bad for Broly, and what made it even worse was the fact that Gothic healed really fast. He had battery that might as well be infinite in charge, and with that energy he was able to keep on fighting long after an fully organic being could.

Sure he had lost his Super Cyborg state, but Broly had also powered down. His hair was its normal colour and his eyes were no longer two pools of soulless white, they were full of fear.

Then they were full of terror as Twenty-One leapt forward and began to beat Broly to death in a way that was both slow and extremely painful.

This would have carried on for some time only the cyborg stopped when finally he noticed the giant ball of white energy in the sky. It was moving right towards Broly and Gothic.

"Oh crap" 21 muttered.

Broly might have lived long enough for his body to be destroyed by the Spirit Bomb if not for the fact that Gothic took a moment to snap his neck. It was a quick way to die, and it brought the reign of destruction caused by the Legendary Super Saiyan to an end in a single moment.

A few hearbeats later the Spirit Bomb went off and within seconds the planet, which had already been falling apart, shattered into a million pieces, soon there would be an asteroid belt where a world had been.


	22. Cyborg Gothic 22

**Reviews**

 **Selias  
**

Find out what happened in this chapter.

 **Dreadis**

I know what but the character doesn't. His information is out of date.

 **Cyborg Gothic**

 **Part 22**

Many times while alive I'd attempted to imagine what the afterlife could be like. I'd envisioned the horrors of Hell, and I had visualised the joys of Heaven, but never had I pictured myself exercising after I was dead, yet this was exactly what I was doing.

 _I walk a lonely road_  
 _The only one that I have ever known_  
 _Don't know where it goes_  
 _But it's home to me and I walk alone_

 _I walk this empty street_  
 _On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams_  
 _Where the city sleeps_  
 _And I'm the only one and I walk alone_

Currently I walking along Snake Way while singing, it was a road that I had been directed down by King Yamma who had told me to go down this path in order to get to King Kai's planet. I had no clue how there could be a planet at the end of this road, but since I was dead I had nothing better to do then go find out.

Traversing Snake Way had no been my idea. The weird guy in the cloak, the one who had been working with Doctor Gero when turning me into a cyborg, had made some arrangements on behalf. Not that I'd wanted the guy to, but I'd still been a state of shock at the time so I'd not been able to do anything about it.

Apparently in slightly less than a year the Dragonballs on Earth would be used in order to bring me back to life. Which in my view made the whole death thing seem far less important that it really should be.

Also I'd learned that the set on Naamak were ready to grant wishes, but they were being used to undo at least some of the damage caused by Broly in the South Galaxy. I would have been mad about being made to wait, if not for the fact that the insane Saiyan had destroyed so many planets. My life while important to me didn't mean much when entire races had been wiped out.

Plus it was a good thing for Goku that I was going to be back any time soon as that idiot had been the one to kill me. I wasn't evil so the Spirit Bomb hadn't done me no harm, but it had finished off the planet, and since I couldn't survive in space I'd only had as much air as my shield could contain.

Which hadn't been anywhere near enough, so I'd suffocated after a while. That wasn't a nice way to die, but really it had been a very good thing that I'd snuffed it since I couldn't fly faster than light. Had I been able to survive in space I'd still have been buggered as it would have taken me tens of millions, if not billions, of years to get back to Earth, and attempting that trip would have driven me mad.

Of course had I know that Instant Transmission could take me from planet to planet, then that wouldn't be an issue and I would still be alive. But Goku had never bothered to check if I knew that, and since he hadn't teleported me away at the last moment this meant he must have left me behind in order to save Vegeta. Who I was sure had still be around when the bomb went off.

I got mad about that and I started running so fast that I left a dust stormin my wake. I didn't slow down until I tripped and began to roll.

"How long I have been running?" I asked 16 as I got up.

Somehow the personality of Android Sixteen had survived my body's death, and had even made it to the afterlife with me. Which at first hadn't made any sense to me, at least until I remembered that, while we each had our minds, fusing had sort of made us one person and since I had a soul he had been able to tag along.

:Four Weeks:

I had no idea how much longer I would have to run as while 16 could tell me down the centimetre how far I had travelled I didn't know how long Snake Way was. There were no landmarks or even sign posts. The only living things I'd seen for the last 28 days were people who looked like demons, and they'd all been driving street cleaners, and they hadn't wanted to stop for a chat.

Since I'd seen so little in my journey it was a big surprise to me when I came across a house. It had an eastern style to it, and it was a big place so I figured that it could be the home of a King, but there were no planets around so I didn't think the Kai guy lived here.

Still I reasoned that if nothing else anyone living just off Snake Way might at least be able to tell me how much further I had to go so I decided to head inside only I was swallowed by a the head of snake, and that was not the most fun way to get inside someone's home.

"Hello!" I called out when I came to a stop "Anyone home?".

I neither saw or heard anything until there was the clang of a gong sounded. When I detected the noise I turned my head and saw an odd looking but still somewhat attractive woman. I figured that she was an alien of some sort or possibly even a demon, since this I was close to Hell. Importantly I didn't rule out the idea that this female being might be something outside of my experience. It was best that not make any assumptions and that I learn more.

"Summon the princess!" the woman shouted out.

Given that I was looking for a king finding a princess seemed to be a step in the right direction. After all there had been a Cobra Kai gang in the _Karate Kid_ movie, and King Kai was suppose to a trainer of fighters that meant he could be some sort of snake person, and this Princess Snake could be his daughter.

My trail of thought came to an end when I looked towards a procession of people who were moving towards me. Standing at the front of the formation was a beautiful woman with an odd colour of skin. However I barely noticed that as my focus was on her rather garish sense of dress and all her accessories, she should have looked silly, yet somehow she managed to seem somewhat regal.

Having grown up in a country that had royalty I knew that I was expected to be very polite, so I bowed when the princess stopped just in front of me.

"Hello, your highness" I then said "My name is Gothic. Forgive me for the intrusion I'm looking for King Kai and was I hoping you could tell me how far I still have to go".

Given that the road was called Snake Way and it was serpent shaped, I figured that it might be named after the princess, or vice versa, which could also mean that she knew how long it was.

"My, what have we here?" the royal person asked in a sultry tone "You are a handsome one".

That was not something I'd expected her to say, and I decided to try to keep the conversation on track.

"Is your father here your majesty?" I asked in my most courteous tone of voice "I've come a long way to met him".

Again I didn't hear what I hoped to hear.

"My father" she said, sounding confused.

At this point my thinking was that either she wasn't related to King Kai, or that she was very surprised that I had made the connection.

"Yes your highness" I replied "I'm seeking the king so that I can train with him before I'm brought back to life".

Which I imagined sounded very odd.

"Oh, King Kai, well..." she began to say.

There was a brief pause as the princess struggled to find some words.

"He's away on business for the next few days" she told me "but you are welcome to stay until he returns home".

I knew she was lying. King Kai was suppose to be on his planet. While he might visit a daughter or even just a neighbour, he would not live here, so I became suspicious. However I hid it as I wanted to find out why this princesses would lie.

"Thank you. I'd be honoured to stay here" I said "I've been running Snake Way for a few weeks now. I could do with a rest".

That was also a lie as I didn't need to rest. I could run forever if I wished, but this farce was starting to amuse me, and I did want to find out what this princess had planned. Despite her being a serpent I didn't assume she was evil as the idea that snakes were bad was a western idea, and this place seemed eastern, yet that didn't mean she wasn't evil and I wanted to find out the truth.

"That's great news," said one of the servants remarked.

I looked at the woman who had spoken and I noticed that she wore the same style of outfit as the others, it was some kind of uniform, and that suggested they were either students of the princess or that they were her servants.

"Could you please show our guest to his quarters" the princess then ordered one of the women "and then prepare dinner"

My plan was to play along, to pretend that I thought everything was fine. I was in no danger as not only was I a very powerful being I was also dead, so it wasn't as if anyone could kill me.

"Certainly" the serving girl said to her mistress before turning to face me "Come with me please".

Since I was feigning cooperation I obediently followed her up a flight of stairs, but while my eyes were fixed on the female leading me my ears were focused on the princess who started to giggle.

"He is handsome" Snake admitted to her servants.

That sounded innocent enough, and I figured that she might have not seen a man for a while. Which would explain her interest.

"Yeah he's a real catch" replied one of the servants.

I didn't strain to hear as my ears weren't fully organic. I'd not gotten much use out of my enhanced senses so far, but that didn't mean I had no idea how to use them.

"And he is so polite" said another.

As the serving girl took me upstairs the voices become somewhat muffled, but I was still able to make them out.

"Well he's here for a few days at least" Snake was now saying "And perhaps we might be able to convince him to stay a longer. I'll use my womanly ways to make him want to stick around".

That didn't sound too bad to me, and I could indulge her for a few days as I wasn't really in a rush to get to King Kai's planet. I still had just under 11 months before I'd be brought back to life, and I didn't think that the king would have that much to teach me.

"Here's your room," said the servant.

After stepping through the door, I looked around the room that was mine for a short time and I couldn't believe the size of the place. It was much larger than any room I was able to remember ever staying in and far more richly decorated than even the nicest of hotels.

"Can I get you anything?" asked the serving girl.

I shook my head.

"No thank you" I told her "I'd like to be alone".

Once I was by myself I walked over to the oversized bed and then I sat down upon it. In the month since I'd died I had not really stopped and thought about what had happened to me, and while I'd not been in a rush to get to King Kai's planet the journey had served as a distraction.

Now I had to face that fact that I was dead, and try to understand what that really meant. Only I really didn't know what it meant, and since I was going back then being deceased wasn't a big deal. Death itself no longer seemed to have much meaning.

Since thinking wasn't getting me anywhere I decided to listen in on what my hostess was saying.

"So how is our guest?" the princess was asking someone.

I assumed that she was speaking to one of servants as I hadn't seen anyone else around.

"He's a little dirty" the other female voice said.

In my defence I had been running and sometimes walking down a fucking long road for a month. I hadn't exactly been given a chance to stop for a shower.

"I'll have him bathe before dinner" Snake was now saying "Now girls make sure the meal is fit for a prince".

So far everything seemed fine, yet I had the gut feeling that there was something sinister going on.

"Which is exactly what I plan to make of him" the royal woman then said in a softer voice "He'll make a wonderful husband".

No wonder my spider sense had been going off faintly in the background. This snake princess did indeed have a diabolical plan in mind, she was planning on making me commit to a long term relationship. That was scary.

"I may have to kill her" I said to myself

Which would be a shame as while she was a somewhat funny looking, she did have some sexual charisma, and now that I was dead I was single again, so I rather fancied a one night stand.

"Might as well have a bath first" I muttered.

I was in danger so I didn't worry about the snake princess. If I wanted to leave there was nothing she could do about it.


	23. Cyborg Gothic 23

**Cyborg Gothic**

 **Part 23**

I felt somewhat awkward while bathing in the hot springs because I knew that the princess was watching me get cleaned up. She was hidden from sight but not from my other senses. Not only could I hear her breathing but, her Ki was giving her away.

Before I'd died I had not been so good at sensing people, but I didn't think it was my death that had awakened these talents. I figured that going all Super Cyborg had elevated me not in power, but in other ways. I was sure that over time I'd come to understand fully what this change meant.

"Did you want to join me, your highness!" I called out.

The princess tried to hide her face as she stepped out from behind the boulder, however I could see that her cheeks had turned bright red.

"No it wouldn't be proper" she insisted "I just came to tell you that dinner is ready".

Given that she'd been watching for at least a quarter of an hour I figured dinner would be getting cold by now. Not that it mattered to me as I didn't even eat.

"You waited fifteen minutes to tell me that there's food waiting for me?" I asked.

My voice hadn't been judgemental, but I could tell that Snake was embarrassed, or at least that she was good at faking it.

"Forgive me" she apologised "I was distracted by... the sky. Its a lovely evening isn't it".

I'd travelled Snake Way for a month, and never once had it gone dark. So that meant the sky here was illusion or I was in fact in somewhere else. A place that had night and day, like say a planet.

"I've missed the stars" I admitted.

Although for understandable reasons I had gone off space travel.

"Oh yes there was something else" the princess then told me.

She placed a small package on the ground near the towels that had been kindly provided for me.

"I brought you some new clothes, I hope they fit" Snake said.

With that the princess scampered off and after checking that she was actually gone I stepped out of the hot spring and dried myself off. Then I opened up the package and I took out the clothes.

"Guess I have to dress up for dinner" I remarked.

Which made sense as this was a palace and I was dinning with royalty. I could only hope she wouldn't be offended when she found out that I didn't actually eat.

(Line Break)

When I walked into the dining room it felt somewhat like I was going on a date, as I was certainly dressed for such an event what with my new suit, and that idea was supported by the fact that the room was lit by candle light making it all romantic. Also I noted that there were only two chairs at the table, and one was already being occupied by the princess. Apparently this was actually an intimate dinner for two, and therefore a date.

"Commitment alert" I whispered.

I'd just gotten out a long term relationship so while having a quick fling did apppeal to me, I didn't really want to get a new girlfriend especially when 18 might be waiting for me to come back to her. Given what Broly had done I wasn't sure if I could just carry on with 18 were we had left off, but I hadn't ruled it out either.

It wasn't really confusing to the person in a relationship who had died. When it was the other way around a person would moarn and then move on when they were ready. However when you were the one who had died it was more complex.

The fact that I was going to come back to life made it even worse. I was single, and therefore free to do as I wished, but now that I was actually trying to move on with my afterlife it felt a little wrong.

"Good evening your highness" I said more loudly.

Snake gestured with her hand for me to come and sit down, which I did. The princess then clapped her hands twice and a large meal was brought out by the serving girls.

"Maybe I should have mentioned this sooner..." I start to say.

The smell of the food made my stomach rumble, and that nearly made me jump of my chair as that was a sound I'd not heard for over a year. My only theory about this was that the rules that governed reality were different here and that allowed me to feel hunger and to eat even thought when I'd died I'd not had a stomach.

"Mentioned what?" asked the princess.

I quickly came up with a lie.

"That I don't have great table manners" I said.

Which wasn't true as I did, but I doubted they'd be up to royal standards so it would be believable. Still I did my best to eat like a gentleman, and that was hard because I hadn't eaten for so long. Every fibre of my being wanted to devour this massive meal as quickly as I could.

"Well I think you are well mannered," she complimented "Unlike the oaf who was my last guest".

I was under the impression that not many people travelled along Snake Way so I wondered who had been her last visitor.

"Well I am very grateful for your hospitality" I said.

She might have an evil plan brewing, but aside from that so far she had been a wonderful hostess.

"You're such a polite young man" praised Princess Snake.

To my surprise I found that I was not only feeling warm, but also that I was blushing. Which was odd because ever since I had become a cyborg the only person who'd been able to fluster me like this was 18, and she'd been programmed to do it.

"So what is King Kai like?" I asked.

I felt that a change in subject would be wise at this point.

"Umm...well... he's a..." the princess stuttered before organising her words "We've never been close as he spends so much time at work".

I imagined that ruling a planet kept a man busy.

"Oh I see" I replied.

I would have said more only it was getting really warm and I was starting to feel sleepy, which was impossible since I didn't sleep. At least not like a human did.

"Your journey must have worn you out" the princess was now saying "I think you should retire early. We can talk more in the morning".

I wanted to resist, but I couldn't it was as if all the sleep I'd missed out had been kept behind a dam, and now it was crashing down.

"Need..to" I muttered.

The last thing I did was crash face first into some food, and while I tried to get up again I just couldn't move.

(Line Break)

When I woke up I had no idea how much time had passed, but I did know that I was okay as I was lying fully clothed on the bed in the room one of the princess's serving girls had shown me to.

I got up and patted myself down to make sure that nothing was missing, and then hundreds of images passed through my head as I recalled parts of the dreams I'd had.

Some of the images made sense as they were just scenes from my past, and it was mostly the bad stuff as well as some stuff about 18. Which was all fine as dreams were the minds way of processing a person's experiences, but what wasn't okay was that I had seen many things that didn't make sense.

Some of the most intense imagines were about Vegeta being a dick, a big pink baby man killing people, a cat man destroying the Earth, and some golden alien also destroying the Earth. It was like a highlight reel of some really nasty things that hadn't happened yet, or maybe they were warnings.

If that was what they were then I knew that I had to become as strong as possible, because some really bad stuff was going to happen, and I had to be there to help stop it.

"Sixteen" I said "Are you there, buddy?" I asked.

Thankfully he was.

"Affirmative"

I smiled and then focused my senses so that I could find out what was going on in the house. The princess hadn't harmed me, even if she had drugged the food, so I wouldn't hurt her unless she tried to stop me from leaving her home.

"Girls," the Princess Snake was saying "Tonight our guest decides his fate, I hope that everything is prepared for the ritual".

I assumed she meant a wedding. I knew this that she was seeking a prince, and while it would be nice to be a royal, so that I could rub it in the face of Vegeta when I got back, getting married simply wasn't possible as I had to get back to Earth.

"Everything will be to your liking," said one of the girls.

Sadly for snake I wouldn't work out.

"Good, I shall prepare" the princess went on to say "You girls need to make sure that Gothic is ready. Ensure that he bathes and is dressed for the ceremony"

I couldn't recall telling her my name, so I had no clue how she knew it.

"Did she read my mind?" I wondered.

That was when I heard some footsteps heading my way. It sounded as if a horde was coming up here to rip me apart, but the laughter made me think that it wasn't quite that bad.

"Gothic, are you awake?" one of them asked.

I could sense the power of the serving girls, and while they were stronger than any normal human, even combined they were no threat to me. In fact I felt stronger than ever after my nice nap.

"Come in" I casually replied.

Only one of the servants entered the room, the rest waited outside

"We must ensure that you are prepared for tonight" she said "You will need to bathe and to dress in the best clothes we can provide".

It was tempting to just walk out the front door, but I did really need to find out how far I still had to travel before I made it to King Kai's planet, and I also wanted to avoid a fight if I could.

My dreams had reminded me that that I'd not been worried about fighting the Super Saiyan, but then I'd ended up facing something even more powerful than myself. I didn't want to make the same mistake again so I would handle Snake more carefully.

"You must look your best because King Kai will be here tonight" the servant then said.

I smiled upon hearing that lie.

"Thank you, I'll go bathe after I eat" I said "If you could have some food prepared I'd appreciate it".

I'd missed eating so much that I was willing to risk being drugged again. I was still very foolish sometimes it had to be the Saiyan in me.

(Line Break)

After eating and bathing I returned to my room to find a very formal looking outfit lying on my bed along with a note saying that I had to be well dressed to met King Kai, which wasn't totally unbelievable as people did tend to put on their Sunday best when they met royalty.

While I had decided to play along with this charade, as to avoid even more violence, my patience was now being sorely tested, the suit made me feel ridiculous. I could well imagine 18 making some scathing comment about the outfit should she see it.

Since I now wanted to get this all over and done with I headed out to find Snake. Oddly none of the servants seemed to be present within the house so I reached out with my ki senses in order to locate them.

Following the reading I got I reached a door and pushed it open. I was shocked at what I saw inside. The room contained a massive alter, and standing in front it was the princess who was wearing a long white gown. She also had a big a bunch of flowers in her hand.

"I've been waiting for you, my husband," she said with a girlish squeal of delight "Its time to get married".

It took a lot of effort not to blast her.

(Line Break)

As I stood there I could feel the stare of all the servants and the lustful intentions of the princess. As I approached the altar I could sense something in the air that was energy, but it wasn't any form of ki.

"I'm glad you could make it" said the princess with a smile. "I was afraid you wouldn't come".

Given that I hadn't even know what room I was suppose to go to her words seemed strange.

"So is King Kai performing the ceremony?" I asked.

The Princess smiled.

"Come now you're a bright young man" she replied "You know I was lying about him being my father".

Since I had I made no comment. Instead I simply looked at Princess Snake and started to power up. Her face when from a sultry smile to a gasp of terror in sheer seconds.

Clearly she had some ability to sense ki energy and now that I was preparing for a fight mine was plain for all to see.

"I know what you want" I said to Snake "But I don't why you want me to marry you. Tell me or I'll blow you and your house to pieces".

While it was mostly a bluff that didn't matter. What mattered was that people needed time to lie. The truth was most often blurted out in a moment of panic.

"I want a baby!" the princess admitted.

That shocked me so much that I powered down. Thankfully everyone was still too scared of me to try anything.

"Then why try to trick me into marrying you?" I asked "I'm dead I can't have children".

Which made what happened to 18 all the more tragic as I had been a sort of father, at least for a few hours.

"Of course we can have children" Snake told me "But not outside of wedlock, otherwise the child couldn't be my heir".

Now things were starting to make sense,

"Let me get this straight, you want someone to marry you, so the kid can take over from you" I realised.

I didn't understand why Snake was a princess, but given that she lived next to Snake Way there had to be some sort of connection between it and her, and being royalty was hereditary so this kinda made sense.

"Yes" she replied "And I've chosen you to be my prince. I've been without a man for more than a thousand years so I won't take no for an answer. Will we preform the ceremony and tonight you will father me a child".

I thought fast.

"So if I marry you, and you get pregnant tonight, then tomorrow I don't really need to be here" I said.

I was only considering it because I was sure that she'd been telling the truth about not having a man for more than a thousand years. That was enough to drive any woman crazy. I felt very sorry for her.

"No I guess you wouldn't" said the princess "We'd still be married and I'd have a child, and once you've finished your business with King Kai you could always visit again".

I decided to encourage this line of thinking as it wouldn't result in massive property damage.

"Plus I am bound to die again" I said "and I can only be brought back the one time, so the next time I snuff it I could come stay with you for much longer".

The Dragon Balls could only bring a person back from death once, at least as far as I knew, so that was an option.

"Its deal" the princess decided "Now let's get married".

I was only doing this for the title, and for the chance to have a kid who wouldn't be killed before they could even be born. Besides if marriage was made invalid when either the wife or husband died then had to work that way if one person in the union then went back to being alive again, or so I figured.

Either that made some sense or I had been drugged again, and my judgement was being impaired. If so that I might live to regreat this.

"Okay fine" I said "But if you don't let me walk out of here tomorrow then I will blow everyone up".

I might be trying to avoid volience now, but I had my limits and so called domesitic bliss was one of them.

Author Note

I wonder if anyone else ever figured out that since Goku died his marriage ended, so he's not actually married to Chichi anymore.

Did they ever remarry?


	24. Cyborg Gothic 24

**Cyborg Gothic**

 **Part 24**

"So this is your planet?" I asked King Kai.

The king was a small blue being who had insect like antenna sticking out of the top of his head. He was far from the strangest looking creature I'd seen, but he was not what I had been expecting. However that didn't mean that I failed to take him seriously, as for all I knew King Kai was the Master Yoda of martial arts fighters.

"Yes it is" the alien being replied.

It wasn't much of a world, it was round like a planet and it had the things a planet should have, such as ground, sky, and even vegetation, only it was a tiny, tiny place. It was if someone had come along and fired a shrink ray at the world. To make it stranger everything on the planet was normally scaled. The house, the car, and even the tree were the proper size and they could have come from Earth.

"Cozy" I commented.

I had no intention of insulting a being who was some sort of god, and that had been the only nice thing I could come up with.

"Now that you've arrived on my planet we can prepare for the Otherworldly Tournament" the teacher was now saying "Many brave and skilled warriors from across the universe will soon gather for a contest that will decide who is the greatest fighter of them all, and I want you to win".

Since I was missing out on the tournament back home it made sense to compete in one here. If nothing else it would be a good test of my skills, and since I was still waiting to go back I needed to do something with my afterlife.

"But before we go we must ensure that your training is complete" King Kia went on to add "Your fight with Broly makes it clear that you have mastered many power Ki techniques and that you have a great fighting style. However there are much subtle uses of Ki that I think you know nothing about, and I can teach you them".

I had no idea what Ki techniques he was going on about so I asked, and soon I got an answer.

"Mind Reading. Telepathy. Telekinesis. Ki sensing over a very long range and of course the Spirit Bomb" the king guy answered "Also you must learn to shield your own mind from outside influences, or you may fall victim to insidious mind control".

Learning to resit mind control did seem like a good use of my time. I was pretty sure that Princess Snake had at the very least been able to influence my choices with some sort of magic.

"I won't have time to teach you more than the basics of Ki sensing and mind shielding" the alien told me "as the contest will take place soon".

As long as the Otherworldly Tournament was a contest that only tested fighting prowess then this wouldn't be a problem.

"But first of all you must learn to control your Super Cyborg form" Kai then said "I was able to observe your battle with Broly, so I know that this ability is similar to Goku's Super Saiyan power, so only he can teach you how to control it".

There were a few issues preventing that.

"How's he going to do that?" I asked "He's alive I'm dead".

People couldn't just visit the afterlife. If they could then no one would worry about dying because as it turned it out the process was really no big deal. Dying sucked, but once you were actually dead things got a lot easier.

King Kai chuckled softly.

"That won't be a problem" he assured me "But before we begin any training there is a test you must pass".

I assumed it would be some test of my fighting prowess.

"Tell me a good joke" the small blue eye instructed.

I was a little stunned upon hearing that.

"You want to hear a joke?" I asked.

King Kai nodded and then simply stood there as if waiting for something.

"Well I'm from another reality so I must know some jokes you've never heard before" I said to the guy who owned this small planet "Okay so how about this...".

I was just about to tell King Kai what could be the funniest thing he had ever heard when suddenly he raised his hand. I watched as the alien's antenna began to twitch.

"Hold on I'm getting a call" he informed me.

Since he had no phone I assumed that his antenna allowed for some sort of long range telepathy, this made sense as speaking directly to someone's minds was something that he had promised to teach me, therefore he had to be a master of such a talent.

"If you want to listen in just place your hand on my shoulder" the king guy instructed me.

I did just that and in my head I heard what sounded like someone being hit by an angry woman.

 _Get back here, Goku!_

That sounded like 18.

 _No you have to hit him like this_

That voice had belonged to another woman, and it sounded as if she had taken over hitting Goku.

"What the heck is going on?" I asked.

It wasn't the king who replied.

 _Oh hey Gothic, is that you?_

Since I could be heard verbally I decided to speak.

"Why is 18 hitting you?" I inquired.

Given that the Saiyan was one of the few beings in the universe who totally outclassed 18, it was strange that she was attacking him.

 _I just told her about what happened at the end of your fight with Broly. She's mad about the Spirit Bomb._

Now things were starting to make some sense. Although not totally as I was wondering why it had taken Goku this long to tell everyone what had happened.

 _Then I told her what King Kai told me about you and Princess Snake, and 18 got very upset. She's using Chi-Chi's special frying pan._

Suddenly being dead didn't seem so bad.

 _No Chi-Chi don't give it back to her!_

"Hey listen I need to warn about some threats" I said to Goku "I haven't got much in the way of details, but things just as bad as Broly are going to turn up sometime after I get back. So you all need to prepare. Train as hard as you can, and...".

 _That's it bash him on top of the head!._

At this point I decided to let go of King Kai's shoulder as this wasn't getting me anywhere.

"Maybe its a good thing I'm not going back right away" I said "Eighteen would just kill me again if I came back to life".

Then there was an odd sound behind me, and I turned around to see Goku and my sort of ex-girlfriend, who was holding a frying pan.

"Ah good you're here!" said a delighted King Kai "Now after I get my joke you can began to train...".

The ruler of this planet was interrupted when 18 speed towards me and hit me with the implement in her hand. It wasn't until the pan connected with my head that I realised how much danger I was.

"That hurt!" I yelled.

As did the follow up blows. They caused me so much pain that I couldn't focus on anything other than trying to protect my head.

Thankfully 16 raised my personal shield, and for a moment I understandably thought myself to be safe. Only that proved not to be the case as the frying pan somehow went right through the barrier and hit me on the head.

So I did the only thing I could do. I blocked the next blow and while it hurt my arm it did buy me enough time to backflip on to the roof of King Kai's small but nice looking home.

"How the hell..." I started to say.

I never got to finish as I something knocked me off the roof, and when I landed I saw 18 standing where I had been. She was glaring at me, and for a moment I wondered if it was actually possible to die when you were already dead.

"Can we talk about this?" I asked.

I was able to dodge the next few blows, and out of the corner of my eye I saw King Kai watching me while stuffing his face with a popcorn.

"Oh this so much better than television" the blue guy said to a monkey and a grasshopper "Live comedy can't be beat".

Now I was getting annoyed. I was not here to be mocked.

"Right that's enough" I decided.

I reached out and grabbed the handle of the frying pan. 18 let go of it and when she did that the kitchen implement suddenly increased in weight so much that it dropped to the ground. I went with it, and no matter how much effort I put into lifting the pan it wouldn't budge.

"Yeah I can never lift that thing either" said Goku "Its some kind of magic. Only an angry women can use the Frying Pan of Man Beating".

That didn't stop me from trying to throw the damn thing into outer space, not that I had any luck doing that.

"I get believe you married someone else!" 18 yelled "Now we can't get married. You jerk".

She decided then to kick me in the shin. Compared to the magical frying pan that attack barely registered.

"Actually you can" King Kai corrected "Marriages here in Otherworld are a lot like those on Earth. If someone comes back to life, like Gothic will, then they aren't married in Otherworld anymore. Just like when you die on Earth your marriage there comes to an end".

That actually made sense to me. After the rule 'till death do us part' was still in effect, and death here was just another stage of your life, so going back a step should change the states of your relationships.

"Hold on does that mean Chi-Chi and I aren't married anymore?" Goku asked King Kai.

He looked rather upset by the idea. Which struck me as odd since his wife indulged in domestic violence. Although given who he was with I could forgive her.

"I guess not" answered the blue alien "Coming back to life doesn't mean you're committed again to the relationships you were part of when you died".

Goku looked horrified.

"Oh Chi-Chi's not going to like this" he said.

Thankfully for him I had a solution.

"You could always renew your vows" I suggested, while still trying to lift the frying pan "It's like having a second wedding. Tell her that you want to get married again, and she'll be fine".

In my view most women loved any event that gave them an excuse to wear a pretty dress.

"And Gothic isn't really married to Princess Snake anyway" King Kai was now saying "The ceremony she preformed was meant to allow her to drain all of a man's life force in order to have a child, and since Gothic is still here it didn't work and therefore he isn't married".

Now I was confused, but I soon sorted it out.

"So I'm still single" I said.

That turned out to be the wrong to say as 18 suddenly picked up the frying pan and started hitting me with again. Then just as suddenly she stopped and I looked up to see that my abusive ex-girlfriend floating in the air while trapped in a bubble.

"Okay that's enough" King Kai said "It's stopped being funny, and Gothic has a lot of training ahead".

18 was not sanguine.

"You two can get married when he gets back to Earth" the blue alien was now saying to Eighteen "But until then I'll keep him too busy to even think about women".

It was amusing to see the blonde cyborg sitting in the bubble fuming away, because she was helpless to act.

"Fine" I agreed "But no more magic frying pans".

I did love her despite how mental she was, and once I was alive again I was sure we could work things out, but I was currently dead and to me that actually meant something.

"Okay" said 18 "I can wait, but if so much as look at another woman I will come back and hit you so hard you'll never see anything again".

That actually scared me as I didn't think it 'seeing' that she was worried about and didn't think she would go for my eyes.

"Great!" shouted Goku "We can have a double wedding when you get back. Chi-Chi will love that, and I'm sure Bulma won't mind paying for everything. She loves parties".

At this point I was thinking that it was best to cross that burning bridge when I got to it. I still had more than ten months before I got wished back so I could panic later.

"Wonderful" said King Kai as made the bubble pop "It'll be a magical day I'm sure. Now everyone who doesn't live here needs to go home. Gothic has training to do".

Judging by the look 18 gave me as Goku teleported her away, my thinking was that it would take about ten months for her to calm down.

"Do I have to go back?" I asked King Kai.

The blue guy shook his head.

"Not if you don't want to, but if you don't then she just come after you with that Frying Pan" I was warned "And next time I won't stop her".

That was worrying.

"I'll just have to find a way to destroy it" I figured.

Although getting married might be far less work.

"It can not be destroyed. It was forged in the red hot kitchen of a powerful and scorned goddess" I was then told "You see her husband committed adultery many times, and this greatly hurt his wife, so the heart broken goddess poured all of her anger and disappointment into the Frying Pan. Now the pan can only be wielded by a women who... well lets just say husbands and boyfriends should behave themselves".

I thought about that for a moment.

"So if 18 isn't mad at me she can't use it" I reasoned.

King Kai nodded.

"It is a most dangerous weapon, Gothic" he said "For the sake of all men you must not let 18 get too upset. For if other scorned women learn of its power from her, many lives may be lost".

Well there were worse reasons to marry someone, and most of the time the cyborg wasn't that hard to live with. Plus I did love her, it was just that to me being dead meant letting go of the people I'd known in life. However that didn't work when they could teleport to where you were staying. I had to redefine how I saw things.

"Okay fine I'll get married" I promised "Now can we please get on with the training".

King Kai smiled.

"Well watching her hit you was very funny so I'll train you even without a joke" the teacher decided "But first we should have lunch".

I was mostly okay with that.

"Just nothing fried" I requested.

Understandably I had gone off fried food.


	25. Cyborg Gothic 25

**Author Note**

Thank Takao-kun for the Frying Pan of Man Beating I so plan for that to appear again.

Also what happened to the Power Pole? Goku should use it again its a bloody awesome weapon.

 **Cyborg Gothic**

 **Part 25**

"The ability to become a Super Saiyan was once considered to be nothing more than a legend" King Kai said as we stood outside his house "Until Goku achieved it, no one had become a Super Saiyan for over one thousand years".

And now there were like four of them if you counted future Trunks, clearly something about the nature of the universe had changed and I could only speculate about what that change was.

"The level of power a Super Saiyan commands is so overwhelming that it can only be maintained in a transformed state" the king then added.

Which was why their hair went all golden, and why mine had gone silver. It was an outward manifestation of the transformation.

"Despite it only being a myth at the time, Frieza, who was considered to be one of the strongest people in the universe, became paranoid about the possibility of their being truth behind the legend" I was then told "Because of this fear, Frieza came to the conclusion that he had to annihilate the Saiyan race by destroying Planet Vegeta. This should have removed the threat to Frezia".

Of course it hadn't.

"However, more than twenty-five later, the Super Saiyan legend was proven to be true when Goku accomplished the feat during an epic battle against the evil tyrant" King Kai then said.

I was unsure how this was meant to help me learn to control my Super Saiyan like state, but I kept on listening.

"So as we know the first Super Saiyan transformation occurred when a Saiyan who had reached a very high level of power lost himself in a fit of rage" the blue then said "our example being Goku's case when he defeated Frieza".

I pondered things for a moment before speaking.

"Or in my case when Broly...".

I couldn't actually bring myself to say what had happened, and King Kai only nodded in reply to my unspoken words.

"You must once again feel the rage you did on that day" my teacher instructed "Only then will you learn to control this great power".

That sounded much simpler than it actually was.

"I'm not that angry about it anymore" I explained "I've had time to move on".

Travelling down snake way been good for something, and while I was still upset about what had happened, it didn't make me mad any more. Broly had died at my hands I'd avenged my unborn child.

"Well you still have plenty to be mad about" the king guy said "I mean you were killed by someone who claimed to be your friend, and then your girlfriend also tried to kill you".

Already I was starting to feel the rage growing.

"Oh and you were ripped away from your own life, so you could be experimented upon by a mad scientist. Who then turned you into a cyborg...".

At this point I was feeling a great anger from deep inside start to make its way to surface. It was so intense that I missed out on some of what my teacher had just been saying.

"And then an evil snake princess tried to drain your life force!" King Kai went on to say "But not before she drugged you, so that she could violate your mind and...".

That was when an energy wave knocked the monkey, the bug and the blue guy over. King Kai was actually pleased by my outburst and soon I understood why. My aura was silver, and I could feel my energy levels sky-rocket. Sadly it didn't last.

"You've done this before" my mentor then reminded me "Remember how it felt, tap into the Saiyan part of yourself and don't let it go".

Which I did, only the transformation didn't very last as I couldn't sustain the emotions, not matter how worked up I got.

"Very good" praised my teacher "But you still need to sustain the transformation. Don't hold back. Let it out. Scream and shout!"

I did that and this time the transformation lasted longer, but still I simply could not feel that level of rage for very long.

"No this isn't going to work" admitted King Kai "It really shouldn't be this hard for you. There must be some mental barrier preventing you from sustaining the change. Something is holding you back".

My teacher then spent a few moment thinking before he raised his hand and made a sword appear out of no where.

"A little motivation might help" he then said.

The sword dropped to the ground after being summoned or created, and I spent a moment looking at it. The whole thing was made out of some black metal, including the hilt so it wasn't real it was more like a lump of metal that had been shaped to mimic a sword.

"If you can lift that then I will make for you a truly magical weapon" the king offered "Its been a while since I worked a forge, but I think I can make something really special".

That seemed simple enough to me so I attempted to pick up the lump of metal, only I couldn't even nudge the thing never mind lift it.

"Its made of pure Katchin" I was told "The strongest metal in the whole universe. Have fun!".

I quickly figured out a way to complete this task.

"Kaioken x5!"

That was a bucket of water emptied itself over my head. It had come out of nowhere and I was so taken by surprise that I powered down.

"No you must use your Super Cyborg Transformation!" King Kai chided "That's the whole point of today's training".

Since I was already getting annoyed I figured that it shouldn't take too long for me to get mega pissed off.

(Line Break)

"I can't believe it took three days" I said while powering down from Super Cyborg mode "But at least I can control in now".

Perhaps it would have taken more time if I'd hadn't also been learning to defend my mind, however it had been time well spent as my mentor had been able to enter my head and see the dreams I'd had. Then he'd gone on to warn the defenders of Earth about the unknown treats, which meant they were training as well.

Another benefit of the mind probing was that it had allowed King Kai to aid me getting past a few mental blocks. That had been some part of me which had feared unleashing my true might. I had no idea where it had come from, but it was gone now so it hardly mattered.

"And just in time for the Otherworldly Tournament too" I then added.

I was looking forward to facing off against some of the strongest warriors in the history of this universe. The contest would allow me to find out how powerful I really was, and it would also help to prepare me for the troubles ahead. I had a feeling that nothing less than my best was going to be needed in order to save the Earth.

"Actually its been three and an half days" King Kai corrected "Lucky for you I never put a time limit on our deal so come look at the designs I have for your sword. I also have some ideas for body armour".

I followed as instructed and saw that the blue guy had set up a workplace that any blacksmith would be proud to call his own.

"Some armour would be good" I commented "All I have to wear is the gi you gave me".

The outfit was black with a white trim, and was made out of a material far more durable than any cloth on Earth, but for the fights ahead I figured that I would need more.

"Now I won't be able to forge anything before the tournament, but since you aren't allowed to use weapons or wear armour in the fights this won't be a problem" the king was now saying "I'll just finish both once you've won the contest and the grand prize".

That was when I wondered something.

"What is the prize?" I inquired.

King Kai didn't answer right away as he was flipping through pages of sword designs. I saw many cool looking blades, some were western in appearance, like Bastard swords and Broadswords while others were most eastern like the Bokken or the Katana.

"A lesson with the Grand Kai" he then told me "He is considered to be the greatest fighter in the universe. I can only imagine what he could teach you. It is a great honour being offered".

I didn't even know who this Grand Kai was so I to ask.

"You see the Grand Kai is kinda the boss of the four Kais" I was told "The North Kai, that's me, the West Kai, South Kai and East Kai, and through us he rules over the four quadrants of the universe".

This created more questions than it answered.

"I thought there were four galaxies, not four quadrants" I said.

That was the impression I'd be given when finding out that there was a South galaxy.

"No you see the realm of living, what you call the universe, is divided into four quadrants, called North, South, East and West, and each is ruled over by a Kai like myself" my teacher explained "Not that we really rule anything we watch more than anything else".

I figured that most realites had Power That Be which just stood around watching while other people did all the work.

"Each of these quadrants contain many galaxies" it was explained to me "but your galaxy is the most important in the quadrant, and so we call it the North Galaxy, rather than the Milky Way like humans do".

Now things were starting to make sense.

"The North Galaxy contains more than 200 billion planets, and there is only one Check-In Station for each of the four Quadrants of the Universe" King Kai was now telling me "which why there was such a line when you got here".

Well I'd been rushed to the front, but I was a special case.

"When you get up here it helps to think of the entire thing as a ladder. On the bottom rung is all of space, your universe" he went on to say "Higher up is Hell, and then you have Snake Way. At the next level are the planets of the four Kais who as I said oversee their parts of the Universe. And higher still, above the four Kais and all the rest is the Grand Kai's planet".

That wasn't too hard to follow.

"Then there is the demon realm, which is not part of the rest of the cosoms" I was then informed "I don't really know much about it, or even how to get there".

My teacher then created a glass bubble, which now rested in his hand, and I as looked inside it I could see Snake Way, and a few planets. Below it was a massive sea of galaxies.

"This is what our reality looks like" he told me.

It looked very well put together.

"There are no roads leading to other the planets of the Kais" was the next peace of information I got "As you can see my planet is the expection to this as it at the end of a Snake Way, which starts at the Check-In Station".

While it looked as if Snake Way was a winding road that was one quarter as long as the entire physical universe I knew this couldn't be the case as there was no way I could have run and walked for billions of miles. So Otherworld had to be much smaller than the mortal universe, even if the globe didn't support that.

"Look you can see where the Grand Kai lives, it just above Heaven" my teacher said while pointing "Which is a gigantic planet".

Apparently Heaven was very big and also very blue. It was pretty, and it could be seen from King Kai's planet.

"So what's outside the bubble?" I wondered

King Kai didn't answer right away.

"All I can say is that somewhere out there is the Sacred World of the Kais" he answered "Let's hope you never have to go there".

I got the feeling that I should drop the subject, but there were still somethings that I wanted to know.

"What's Heaven like?" was my next question.

King Kai seemed happier talking about this part of the cosmos.

"I'd say it resembles Earth, only its a much calmer place, imagine one big world wide garden" he informed me "The people there exist as spirits, they don't get to keep their bodies like you did. But they don't mind as they can still enjoy themselves".

That didn't sound so bad.

"Perhaps you could fly all the way up there and visit" King Kai suggested "It would only take you a couple of weeks".

That was tempting, but I had things to do.

"As you know Hell is below Snake Way" I was then told "You couldn't see it because of the clouds, but had you fallen off you would have ended up there. Its inhabited by the worst people in the universe, such as Freiza and of course all the lawyers who ever lived".

King Kai found that humorous, but I didn't so he got serious

"Yes well that's enough of that" he said "Let's keep going with your training. There'll be plenty of time for jokes later".

As long as they weren't his jokes I was fine with that.


	26. Cyborg Gothic 26

**Cyborg Gothic**

 **Part 26**

I appeared somewhere on Snake Way, and then I looked around. Not only was I in the process of learning how to use Instant Transmission to its full extent, Goku was also teaching me how to combine it with energy sensing in order to increase my range. For what felt like hours I'd been tracking his Ki and teleporting all around Otherworld.

In theory this technique worked by briefly moving the user into a pocket dimension, and from there you could travel to any location instantly. However in practice it was much more limited than that. The user of the technique could not travel to an area they had never been to before, unless they could detect someone familiar to them in that place. Then that other person become a homing beacon of sorts.

This was the role Goku was playing, but while I could sense him I couldn't see him.

"Kamehameha!" I then heard.

I only just managed to get out of the way, and it wasn't until the dust cleared that I saw a Super Saiyan floating above me with a big grin plastered across his normally gormless dace.

"Oh so we're fighting now" I said.

Goku floated down onto the Serpent Road before he answered me.

"It was your idea for everyone to keep training" he pointed out.

In this part of reality both eating and sleeping were optional for me, and while resting I'd had some freaky dreams. Because of them I knew that there were dark times ahead, and he was right we did need to prepare for them.

"Well you if want to get your butt kicked that badly" I said.

When I went Super Cyborg I was stronger than Goku, and faster too, but the difference wasn't that great due to his natural talent and years of fighting, so it was worthwhile training with him. However I wasn't going to power up to that level just yet.

"Don't worry I'm ready" said the Saiyan as he went all golden again "Give me your best shot".

That I did, but the hero was able to dodge the blow, and the follow up ones as I wasn't yet using my Super form. I didn't have time to transform because as soon as I tried to take a moment to power up it was Goku's turn to go on the offensive. Then I was being forced to dodge all of his blows, and since was being all super it was not easy.

Thankfully for me he made a mistake. He overextended when trying to kick me in the head, and I was able to grab his foot. While taking a firm grip on the limb I swung the alien fighter around, and slammed him into Snake Way as hard as I could. Which judging by all the cracks I made it had to be very hard indeed.

This brought me the moment I needed to power up to Super Cyborg, and while it was still strange I was starting to get used to how my body felt when the silver energy was all around me. It was true transformation I felt like somebody right now, and perhaps that was what had held me back when I had been trying to master this power. Some fear of losing myself.

"Okay now I'm going too..." I said.

That was as far as I got as that was when Goku teleported away. I reached out with my Ki sensing ability and soon I located him. He was far away, but he was powered up so I had no trouble locking on to presence and teleporting to where he was.

From this part of Snake Way I could see both Heaven and King Kai's planet in the sky so I had rough idea of where I was. What I didn't know was where Goku had gotten off to.

"No we are not playing hide and seek" I decided.

I willed myself higher into the air, and then I looked around. I could sense that the Saiyan was close by, I figured the hero was hiding somewhere in the clouds. Not due to fear, but because he was testing my Ki sensing ability.

While I couldn't pinpoint his exact position that didn't matter as I had enough fire power to flush him out. I focused my energy and started sending low level Ki blasts into the clouds. I imagined that from a distance that it looked like shooting stars were flying past Snake Way and then exploding inside the layer of clouds. Even from my angle the effect was oddly pretty.

 _Gothic is this a good time to talk?_

Despite the fact that it was a telepathic communication I knew exactly who was speaking into mind.

"Not really" I replied to King Kai "I'm trying to find a sneaky Saiyan".

I could no longer sense Goku so I figured that he was suppressing his energy. Since I didn't know how to do that this meant my sparring partner had huge advantage over me.

 _He's close by, very close._

Given that I had Sixteen in my head I was rather use to people talking directly to my brain so I wasn't too distracted.

 _Hey King Kai don't tell Gothic that I'm sneaking up behind him_

That had been the Saiyan's voice. I'd know it anywhere.

 _I won't but he can hear you too, Goku_

Faster than the eye could follow I span around and fired off some more Ki blasts at whatever was behind me. Only as it turned out there was nothing there.

 _You won't catch me that way_

Now that he was using the telepathic three way call to taunt me I was starting to understand why Vegeata hated Goku so much.

 _I just wanted to remind you that the tournament is tomorrow, and also while your training is going very well you that you still haven't perfected the more subtle uses of Ki._

What King Kai had just said was true. I still couldn't initiate telepathic contact with another person, and mind reading was also proving to be tricky. However I intended to focus on those things after the contest so I didn't know why my teacher was bringing them up now.

"And what's your point?" I asked.

Most of my attention was on my surroundings so I wasn't devoting much tp mentally processing to my teacher's words.

 _My point, Gothic, is that Goku has. Which means he's reading your mind right now._

That explained why I couldn't hit the git, he knew where I was going to aim so he was able to move out of the way.

 _You must defend your mind as I taught you to._

Preventing someone from reading your mind, and therefore knowing what action you were about to undertake before you took it, was easier then most people might imagine.

You didn't have to create a barrier, or anything fancy like that, the most simple way was just a matter of forcing yourself not to think about what you were doing. That way you could surprise the person who was looking inside your head.

So I just started blasting in random direction, never taking the time to aim, it was all totally random and it worked. Goku powered up to avoid one of my energy attacks, and he came right at me. Which was exactly what I had wanted him to do.

I teleported away at the last second and re-materialised only a few meters to my left. Which resulted in my sparring partner flying right past me, and I was just about to blast him when he suddenly vanished.

The next thing I knew I was landing on the Serpent Path in the most painful way possible; head first.

 _If you two break Snake Way then how will people reach my planet!_

I wasn't sure if that had been an actual question that King Kai had wanted an answer to, but it hardly mattered as I was too busy avoiding Goku's knee to care.

Because of this it took me a moment to realise that I'd dropped down from Super Cyborg.

::You Are In Danger::

That warning was too little too late. I got kneed right in the back while I was rolling over to try to avoid the Saiyan's attempt to to punch me in the head.

 _Well he's not wrong. You are going to lose this fight._

::Affirmative He Will Lose::

 _Oh hi Sixteen. How you are you doing?_

::I Am Fine:: ::How Are You?::

At this point the voices in my head drove me crazy, it was simply too much to handle while trying to fight, and I got very upset.

"Hey Gothic are you..." Goku started to say.

A wave of silver energy blasted out in all directions and the Saiyan was sent flying away from me as I went back to being all Super Cyborg.

 _If you break that road I will make you repair it!_

This did nothing to calm me down, and while I figured that I would regret it later I did damage more of Snake Way while trying my best to blast Goku.

Lucky for him the annoying alien was able to get in close and when it came to fisticuffs the Saiyan the edge. Which was why I ended up dropping off the edge of the Serpent Path.

Thankfully for me I could fly, and I was able to prevent myself from falling into Hell. Goku didn't see me save myself so when he came racing towards me we met as I was coming up, or to be more precise his face met with my fist as I'd been flying Superman style.

I couldn't laugh hard enough as the sight of the might Super Saiyan rubbing his face.

"Hey, Gothic, we're only training" the hero said "You don't have to hit me so hard".

I struggled to contain my mirth.

"Don't blame me I wasn't trying to hit you" I explained "You ran right into my fist".

By this point both of us had powered down so when we decided to start training some more it took a few moments to charge up again. This involved lots of screaming and bits of debris flying into the air. I was sure it looked somewhat impressive, but when powering up I felt a little silly.

It stopped feeling silly when Goku's fist came flying towards my face and I was forced to start dodging. I moved at an incredible speed as I ducked and weaved in order to avoid the Saiyan's attempts to hit me.

While this was going on our feet were taking us up and down Snake Way, and before long we were teleporting to different parts of the path. Then Goku vanished from my sight totally.

Once more I reached out with my Ki senses and I transmitted myself to where my sparring partner was, and I found myself at the Check-In-Station. I was standing on King Yamma's massive desk and the big ass god guy looked at me with an expression of great annoyance. As for me I felt very small right now.

"Hi there" I greeted "Did you see a guy with spiky black hair?".

The huge guy didn't say anything he just pointed at a door.

"Thank you" I said.

I started tracking Goku again and I found that he was running the Serpent Road, and he was moving so fast that all I could see was a blur I doubted that I would be able to hit with a ki blast so I teleported ahead of him so that I blocked the path with my body.

"Kamehameha!" I then heard.

The massive wave of energy was heading right for me so I took off into the sky as fast as I could, and to my surprise the Kamehameha followed me. It managed to follow me even when I did a loop to loop so I figured that there was only one way I escape this deadly attack without teleporting again.

 _That won't work._

I ignored King Kai's warning while increasing speed. I was now flying towards Goku and while the Saiyan knew I was coming he was just standing there as if he was no danger whatsoever.

 _He knows this trick_

Since it was an old one I had already figured that he would see it coming. Which was why I was planning a distraction.

"Solar Flare!" I yelled.

With my eyes closed I teleported up into the air and then I watched as the energy blast struck Snake Way. Part of the path had been destroyed by the Ki attack and the chunks of stone fell into clouds below. I figured they would land in Hell, but since everyone down there was already dead I did not care.

What I did care about was if I had killed Goku, but since I could still sense his energy I soon knew that he was fine. I had to wait for the dust to find out for sure, and when I could see clearly I discovered the Saiyan hadn't been planning to dodge the Kamehameha.

Somehow he had learned to mimic my shield technique. He was surrounded by a sphere of golden energy that had protected him from the Kamehameha and he was able to float in the air while using it.

 _You idiots broke Snake Way!_

"In my defence it wasn't me who fired off a Kamehameha" I pointed out "I was just trying not to get hit".

My teacher didn't care who was to blame.

 _After the tournament you will both repair Snake Way, or there will be no more training for either of you!._

I felt like a scolded school boy.

"Don't worry about it King Kai" Goku said as he floated up to where I was "I'm sure we can fix Snake Way in no time".

I wasn't so sure about that as it had to be some sort of magical road, on the other hand this was the afterlife so the person who had built it had to be around here somewhere. We could ask them for help.

"Let's call it a day" I then decided "You should go home to your wife and son".

And I'd go back to living with in a house with a talking bug, a monkey, and an upset blue deity.

"Okay Gothic I'll see you later" Goku said before he used Instant Transmission "Bye!".

Since I could no longer sense the Saiyan I knew he'd gone back to Earth, and for a moment I was tempted to try and follow, but since I had no idea what would happen if I managed to make it back to the material universe I resisted the urge.

Instead I focused on King Kai's energy and teleported to his planet while hoping that he wasn't too mad at me.


	27. Cyborg Gothic 27

**Cyborg Gothic**

 **Part 27**

I'd had many adventures since I'd come to this universe. So far I'd been to two different alien worlds, I'd spent a year in a dimension were time past much more quickly than on Earth, and I'd even met the ruler of the whole universe. Now I undertaking another risky venture: I was going to fight a bad guy in Hell.

Thankfully I wasn't here alone. The Grand Kai had ordered a warrior called Pikkon to go with me, and to help me subdue Broly, who was currently in HFIL (Home For Infinite Losers). Apparently the Super Saiyan was causing all sorts of problems.

According to the Grand Kai, Hell as humans called it, was currently under the control of different bad guys who had divided it up into their own little kingdoms.

Recently Cell had carved out his own tiny empire, but that freak was limited in what he could do, since he was no longer capable of absorbing others. This had all been fine, as no one outside HFIL cared if the villains spent all their time trying to seize each others territories.

Then Broly had appeared, and he had begun wreaking the place. If he got totally out of hand he might break the barriers between dimensions down. Should that happen then it would allow the spirits of the dead to reach both the material plane and perhaps even heaven, this could not come to pass.

When Pikkon and I arrived we soon found a huge crater, one big enough to contain a city. The only thing moving withi the hole was a massive man shaped figure. He wore boots and white trousers, and he had on a red skirt like thing on over his trousers. The figure was topless and that showed off his muscular build. The humanoid also wore a golden necklace, golden earrings, and on his muscular wrists there were golden bracelets. Last of all the figure had light green shining hair that standing up in a spiky way.

Upon taking in the whole scene I knew that this person was indeed Broly, not that there had been much doubt, and that he'd already laid a big chunk of Hell to waste. Not that it greatly changed anything as this entire plane of existence was already a dump if I was any judge.

"Is that Broly?" Pikkon asked me

It didn't take me long to answer.

"Yeah" I replied "I'd recognise the bastard anywhere".

And I'd never stop hating the evil bastard.

"I'll deal with him by myself" the other fighter then said "Don't get in my way".

Before I could try to discourage this foolish course of action, Pikkon flew down at high speed right at Broly and went to kick him. With speed greater than was normal for him, Broly swiftly moved out of the way and grabbed Pikkon's arm as the alien warrior went past him, and then Broly slammed my ally into the ground. Had Pikkon been alive he would have at least been knocked out by the blow, but being dead had its advantages.

Pikkon soon got up and soared into the air. I was surprised to see that Broly was not giving chase, but rather the Saiyan just staring at Pikkon with that same evil smirk on his face. I really hated that smile.

Next Pikkon extended one of his arms, and then spread his hand out so that he could shoot a large energy blast at the dead troublemaker. The Ki attack directly hit Broly, and soon the freak disappeared from sight.

When I turned my head I saw Pikkon smirking and I figured that he was thinking it was over, however he couldn't have been more wrong. The smoke soon cleared to reveal Broly, who still standing at the centre of the crater, and he looked perfectly fine. In fact he seemed to be very happy.

Without warning Broly suddenly flew up towards Pikkon and while I could follow his movements enough to tell that the Super Saiyan was going to punch my ally in the face, there wasn't enough time for me to anything other than cringe.

Somehow Pikkon avoided the blow, however he couldn't avoid what came next. Broly was able to grab the alien, and then throw him into a mountain. As Pikkon dug his way out of the rubble I heard the mad laughter that I had very quickly learned to despise.

"Do you want to tag out?" I asked my fellow fighter.

Rather than answer me Pikkon removed his weighted clothing and charged at Broly again, this time he was able to strike the Saiyan with his fist. Sadly for the green dude, Broly didn't seem to feel it. He just stood there and laughed some more.

"You know I did kill him before" I mentioned to Pikkon "So I can beat him again".

The green guy ignored me and carried on trying to defeat the Saiyan. But it was pointless. When he got bored of being hit Broly kicked Pikkon in the stomach and soon the alien fighter was flying into the air thanks to the Saiyan's follow up blow.

For a second I wondered if the alien would keep going until hit Snake Way, or whatever else there was up there, but then I remembered that there was barrier preventing people from flying out of Hell.

Thankfully my fellow warriors didn't hit the invisible roof. Pikkon stretched his limbs out, and then somehow stop his ascent. I thought it impressive right up until a large ball of green energy hit Pikkon, who was sent soaring off into the distance. I followed his fall so I could keep an eye on things.

Broly also pursued and when he caught up he rose in the air so that he was above Pikkon. Then the freak aimed his hand toward the ground. Broly soon sent a green blast toward my ally, but before it exploded I teleported, grabbed Pikkon, and then teleported both us away

A moment later we reappeared on the Grand Kai's planet and I gently lowered the beat up Pikkon to the ground.

"He had his turn" I said to the crowd of fighters.

Before King Kai, or anyone else, could ask me anything I teleported again using the Instant Transmission technique.

(Line Break)

When I appeared back in Hell I found out that I was just in time to witness Broly causing even more destruction while laughing like the mad man he was.

I spent a moment wondering if the super powerful insane Saiyan had a mood that didn't involve making things explode. Like he did when he was either angry or happy.

"He's quite the destroyer" someone said.

I turned around to see Cell, who looked exactly the same as he did when I had seen him last. Oddly he was using his bug wings to fly, and when Broly went silent for a moment I could hear the humming noise Cell's wings created as they kept the abomination aloft

"Alas if only I had been able to achieve my Perfect Form. Then I might be able to stop him" my old enemy said rather causally "It is a frustration we both share".

The only thing the monster and I shared was the fact that we'd both become what we were due to the same mad scientist.

"What are you talking about?" I asked "This is my Perfect Form".

Okay so I had blue hair, but aside from that I pretty awesome. After all I'd beaten not only Vegeta, which was something semi-perfect Cell hadn't been able to do, I'd also killed Broly.

"Come now did you really think that you had achieved a state of perfection" Cell replied "If you had you never would have died. You are only semi-perfect".

I had to admit that abomination had a point there. If I was so perfect I should have been able to escape the Spirit Bomb by either killing Broly much sooner or just by having mastered Instant Transmission without any help.

::Cell Is Lying::

Upon hearing Android 16's words I decided then to ignore the abomination's attempts to screw with my head, and to focus on what I had come down here to do.

I quickly turned Super Cyborg and charged at Broly. The freak saw me coming and he came at me intending to attack. We met each other and generated a huge shock wave, which sent me into a rock formation.

This barely slowed me down as I was very mad right now, and in my Super Cyborg State it took a lot to hurt me. I wasn't indestructible, that was something my death had proved, but now that I had passed on I had nothing left to fear as I couldn't die twice.

That was my trail of thought right up until Broly grabbed me and pulled me close to him so that he could head butt me in the face. I flew backwards due the force of the blow and I felt blood coming out of my nose. Until now I hadn't even known hat I could bleed so I was very surprised, my eyes even watered up.

When my vision cleared I saw that Broly was just standing in front of me, it was as if he was waiting for something. His cool demeanour annoyed me so I charged at full speed at my mighty opponent who just stood still. I could even see the smirk on his face as I got closer.

Nothing happened until I was about half a metre away from Broly and again I went for a punch, but the blow never made contact. The freak once more had me in his grasp. However this time he didn't keep me under his power for long as I had expected him grab me.

I took us up as fast as I could, and since Broly was at least a few feet taller than me, if not more, when we reached the barrier that prevented people from simply flying out of HFIL the freak hit his head very hard.

This stunned the insane Saiyan and he dropped to the ground with a thud. I added to the noise by blasting Broly with the largest ball of Ki I had ever created.

When it hit the ground it made a new crater and I figured that unless this battle ended soon then Hell was going to end up looking like the surface of the moon.

"Time to finish this" I said to myself.

I lowered my body to the ground, and I walked over to wear Broly was lying. I figured that since he was dead that I couldn't have killed him, so I formed a disc of silver colour Ki energy. My intention was cut the freak into pieces so that he could spent eternity as sliced Saiyan.

As I threw the disc Broly sat up and screamed, which knocked the attack off course, but not for a moment was I worried as the evil alien looked terrible. But I should have been worried as the insane Saiyan then blasted me away from him while still screaming.

The next thing I knew I was experiencing the most unpleasant bear hug in all of history. I figured that I was about to be turned into paste only suddenly the big alien let go and I took the opportunity to kick Broly's chest with both feet.

I then looked up at the sky to see Pikkon floating in the air, and he was looking a lot better than he had been earlier.

"He's stronger than I remember" I said.

Either that or I was weaker, and if that was the case then I needed to get very mad so that I could power up to max. With that in mind I flew a fair distance away from Broly, and Pikkon landed beside me.

"Distract him for a moment" I requested.

As Broly started to walk towards Pikkon put his fists together and used a technique I'd never seen before. An enormous wave of fire sped towards Broly and completely engulfed him. But it had little effect I noticed as the big bully walked out of the fiery blaze.

Once again without warning Broly suddenly moved very fast and shot towards us at great speed. Then he grabbed us both by the back of our heads. He followed that up by making our heads collide with great force, and my vision went blank.

While I couldn't see anything I figured that Broly had let Pikkon fall to the ground as I'd heard something hit the dirt, but I was not so lucky the insane Saiyan still had me by the hair.

The next thing I felt was my face, slamming into the ground so hard that it felt as if my jaw had broken. He then kicked me into the sky and it wasn't until my sight returned that I started falling.

When I finally landed it took me a moment to get up again and I soon wished I hadn't as I saw that Broly forming a green ball in his free hand, and since it wasn't aimed at me I figured my ally was about to get all blown up.

So I repeated the trick I used on the big freak before. I blasted his energy ball and once it again it exploded. Only this time Broly didn't lose an arm, he was however in a lot of pain and also he was distracted, so I was able to find Pikkon, who was still in one place.

"Let's combine our attacks" my comrade suggested.

Before I could agree to that plan, a green energy ball came down from the sky. Which sent both Pikkon and myself diving for cover. I returned the favour with a Ki ball of my own, and while Broly was recovering from that attack I charged up a far more deadly one.

 _"KA…ME…HA…ME…HA!"_

That drove the insane Saiyan into a river of a lava, and for a moment I thought it was all over but Broly soon flew out of the magma. When I saw him clearly I could see that not only was he damaged, he also had a very pissed off expression on his face.

Which explained why he flew towards us while shouting and bawling. It was also most likely why he punched Pikkon so hard that the alien was knocked out, or at least I assumed he was as the green skinned being vanished over the horizon and didn't come back.

"You'll pay for that" I promised before taking to the air.

I gathered energy and focused my power, as Broly just stood their smirking at me. The insane Saiyan had no idea what was about hit him, and he didn't seem to care that the very ground he stood upon was falling apart as I charged up.

Then I used a technique I had never imagined myself using.

" _Galik Gun... Fire!"_

I put nearly all my energy into the attack and I knew right away that it was doing some damage as Broly was screaming, and not in the crazy way, this time he was feeling great amounts of pain.

When the dust settled the insane Saiyan was lying on the ground, and this time he appeared normal. Gone was the massive frame and green hair, he looked as he had when we'd first met.

The more dramati change was what had happened to this part of Hell. I'd flattened it, literally. Enough land to thought of as a small country had been made perfectly smooth, and the ground seemed to have been turned into some sort of glass.

To make it even more scary/impressive was the fact that hadn't even been a full power blast. I could have done more damage had I wished.

"Now what to do with you?" I asked Broly.

I figured sliced Saiyan was the way to go.


	28. Cyborg Gothic 28

**Cyborg Gothic**

 **Part 28**

"You're late" the organiser of this event complained.

He looked at me expectantly, no doubt wanting an explanation for my tardiness. So I decided to give him one.

"I am so sorry" I said "I needed to shower and change after restoring order to Hell. Saving the universe from an extremely powerful and insane Saiyan tends to make you a bit messy".

Out of the corner of my eye I could see King Kai looking at me sternly. Somehow the small blue alien was able to make me feel like a naughty schoolboy. It was a useful talent that some teachers had and this one had it mastered.

"Gothic, I have already signed you up" North Kai said as I walked over to him "You'll be fighting soon, and remember not to use your Super Cyborg transformation unless you absolutely must. We want to keep it a surprise for whoever you face off against in the last match".

I nodded at my mentor as we headed towards where the fighters were waiting. Some of the other warriors were more than five times my size. But I didn't feel threatened at all, as their power levels when compared to mine were not that impressive.

"What idiot let a human enter the tournament?" a big red hairy alien asked the others "They're nothing but weaklings".

I should have been pleased that these people were underestimating me as that would make it so much sweeter when I kicked their asses, but after fighting Broly again I found it hard to control my temper. The insane Saiyan made me so mad.

"Wait maybe he's here to serve us drinks" another said "I hear humans make good slaves".

I decided then if I fought that alien I would make the fight the most painful experience of his afterlife.

"No I'm actually participating in the tournament." I told them.

I then took a moment to straighten my Gi. Like the last one I'd worn it was black with a trim, only that was silver now, and it had the Turtle School symbol on the front. I had after all trained under Master Roshi, if it was only for a couple of days. On the back it had the symbol used my King Kai, this informed people that I was his student.

The huge hairy alien then grabbed his big round belly and laughed. He was making fun of me, and had it not been against the rules I would have taught the foul xenos why it was a bad idea to make fun of me. But it was better to wait so that he could be humiliated in front of the entire audience.

"Did you hear that guys?" the oversized and ugly alien asked the others "The weaklings gonna fight us".

Rather than say anything I turned around and walked away. My intention was to focus on the fights so I could study the winners, but that didn't get me anywhere as the current match ended as soon as I started to pay attention.

"Pikkon is the winner!" The announcer shouted

I'd suspected that I would met Pikkon on the battlefield again, and that the next time we wouldn't be battling alongside each other. Out of everyone here the green skinned being was my only real challenge. Granted he might not have had much success in fighting Broly, but that was mostly due to him greatly underestimating the insane Saiyan rather than a lack of skill. Our match would be different because Pikkon had seen me in action, and so he would know what to expect.

My trail of thought came to an end when my name was called out. I was being called to the ring to fight, and as it turned out the big, rude alien was my opponent. This brought me great joy.

"Go, Gothic!" I heard King Kai cheer.

It was pleasing to know that someone out there was on my side.

"Now let the match begin!" the announcer declared.

The brutish being was five time bigger than me, at least, and he looked strong enough to pick up a house. However that meant little.

" _It's just a jump to the left!"_ I sang as the big alien attempted to crush me under his massive and smelly feet _"And then a step to right"_

My mockery had the desired effect. The red skinned thug lost what little self control he had, and tried to stamp me out of existence without any concern for his own safety.

" _I curl my hands into a fist!"_ I sang _"And then I knock out your lights!"._

My words were soon put into action as my fist met the face of the ugly being, and in a single punch I sent the thug flying out of the ring.

"Yay, Gothic!" cheered King Kai.

It took a few moments for the audience to process what had just happened. None of them had expected a mere human to defeat such a large creature, and it had been rather sudden. Of course I wasn't a mere human, but they didn't know that.

Soon I got some applause, but as I walked out of the ring I didn't pay in any attention as I wasn't here for glory. I was here to prove that I was the best fighter in the universe, and I was now one step closer to that goal.

(Line Break)

Sometime later my name was called again.

"Up next Gothic and Caterpy!" the announcer called out.

For a second I wondered if I was going to be fighting a pokemon.

"Guess I'm up" I said to myself.

I flew as gracefully as I could into the ring and then I scrutinised my opponent. He was a giant caterpillar thing with gloves on all many hands, and also he was wearing purple trousers.

"Shouldn't you be in Wonderland?" I asked the big bug guy.

The announcer, who looked like one of those people mushroom from Super Mario Brothers was now going over the rules.

"If you fall from the ring, start to cry, or give up you lose the match. And poking in the eye or hitting below the belt are plain mean and are not allowed" we were told "Needless to say you can't kill anybody in this tournament cause they're already dead!"

Well Broly had seemed dead to me as I'd cut him to pieces, but perhaps he wasn't. I didn't really understand how things worked in Otherworld, and I figured it would take me a very long time to learn everything.

"Let the match begin!" the announcer then yelled

The crowd started to cheer.

"Gothic" I heard King Kai shout very loudly "Crush him like the worm he is. Show them all why the North Quadrant is best!".

That was the plan.

"Okay lets get this over with" I said to the many armed creature.

The worm man thing walked slowly and when he stood right in front of me the alien, or whatever it was, took a moment to look me up and down while making an expression of disgust. Somehow Caterpillar guy made it seem as if I was the bug

"Behold the perfection that is Cyborg 21" I said to my opponent "It took a planet exploding to kill me!".

Actually I'd suffocated in the cold vacuum of space, but had the world not gone boom then me suffocating wouldn't have happened so it wasn't a total lie.

The bug man thing tried to shove me out of the ring, and then its look of disgust changed to one of confusion because I didn't budge an inch. I also attempt to push him out, only that had no real effect either.

Next the creature leaned forward as is to pick me up. Since the last hug I'd endured had not been at all pleasant I grabbed two of the thing's arms before it could grab mine and that caused it to bend forward. I smiled at him and looked in the eyes, which was possible now as our faces were now at the same height. Then I head butted in many armed being the face.

The Alice in Wonderland extra fell backwards, and then it came right back at me like one of those inflatable wacky waving tube men. Which gave me a chance to hit the bug man monster again, and again.

"Why do I always get the strong ones?" the thing moaned.

My intention was to finish this now, partly because I wanted to and also because the crowd was practically begging for it. I wouldn't normally care for the opinions of the masses, but for some reason this time I wanted to make an exception.

I went in for a solid knock out blow only to stopped in my tracks when my opponent started to glow, and this confused me greatly as the things power wasn't rising, so he couldn't have been transforming into a more powerful form. Since I was so befuddled I decided to ask what was going on.

"What are you doing?" I demanded to know.

Surprisingly I was given an answer.

"I am transforming into my ultimate form" the bug man said as a cocoon formed around his body "I will be done in about 1200 years".

Well I for one wasn't not going to wait over a thousand years for him to transform so I looked at the Grand Kai for some sort of judgement. Only he said nothing so I figured that I would either have to drive Caterpy out of the ring, or somehow break the cocoon. To do this I took my time and charged up an attack.

" _Special Beam Cannon!"_

The pupa form of this creature wasn't even slightly damaged by the attack, and I didn't think there was anything I could do to break it that wouldn't involve flattening the entire arena. Which meant my only option was to somehow get the bug guy out of the ring.

This thankfully proved to be simpler then I might have expected. I charged up a _Big Bang_ attack, but rather than hit the bug I aimed the ball of energy at the ground.

The whole thing to start toppling over, and I was there to grab the sealed up bug as it fell. The cocoon was incredible heavy, but I was incredible strong so role it out of the ring.

"We have a winner!" the announcer exclaimed "Gothic advances to the next round!"

I smiled, and even waved at the crowd as I made my way back to the waiting area. However while most people were happy about my victory, the fighters from other quadrants were not so pleased. I didn't understand what they were saying, but it sounded rude,

"Are those morons bothering you?" Pikkon asked from where he leaned against a nearby wall "You shouldn't worry about them, they're just compensating for their lack of skill".

In other words they were putting me down in order to make themselves feel better.

"Don't worry about me" I said as a smile spread across my face "You know I can handle myself".

(Line Break)

My next opponent was Tapkar, who was a small person, but I did not judge him by his size. Instead I swiftly jumped on the arena while King Kai cheered me on.

Soon the little Tapkar dude began to run around our space, and he kept going. I figured that this was just his way of warming up before the start of a fight.

As for me I stood still. I was sizing up Tapkar by watching his movements. The alien dude was fast like The Flash fast, all I could see now was a blur as he was speeding up.

Then when the fight started that blur rammed into me, and while I had to be much heavier that didn't matter much as even a small mass could do a lot of damage when moving quickly.

I was nearly knocked out of the ring, and as soon as I got up I was hit again. Thankfully the speedy guy hit me at an angle so I landed in the middle of the fighting area rather than outside it.

"Fuck" I swore as I got up.

Thinking fast I raised my shield and when the little dude hit me again, he was the one who went flying.

At this point had I been Tapkar I would have stopped running, and tried something else, but perhaps the speedy guy didn't have any other tricks because he ran at me again and again.

Thankfully my shield could withstand planet destroying level attacks, so no amount of running about was going to bring it down. Which left me free to stand there while Tapkar ran himself in unconsciousness.

"Gothic is the winner!" The mushroom-headed announcer told everyone "He advances to the final round with Pikkon".

Pikkon was first to congratulate me, and when he did that a few of the other fighters joined in.

"So its you and me, next" I said to the green skinned alien "It should be an awesome match".

Pikkon nodded at me as we both headed towards the ring for the final match of the day.

However before we could get started everything went crazy, and I sensed a great power growing far away. Something very bad was happening, and I got the feeling that I would be the sucker the Kai's would send to deal with it.


	29. Cyborg Gothic 29

**Author Note**

I did consider making this a two parter, then I figured a thirty chapter story was enough. Its not that long for one of my SI's but at least I finished this one.

 **Cyborg Gothic**

 **Part 29**

When Pikkon and I arrived at the Check-In-Station I wondered for a moment if the entire of Otherworld was having some sort of acid trip. There were an uncountable amount of coloured orbs that came in many different shapes and sizes all over the place, and Snake Way was simply gone.

"We're having a busy day" I remarked

Pikkon nodded his agreement.

"First we had to deal with Broly, and now someone's screwed up the whole universe" I went on to say "I swear I had a lot less to worry about when I was alive".

It was strange but true. My existence had become far more stressful after I had died. The whole eternal rest thing was highly overrated.

"Feels like King Yemma inside that thing" I then said to my ally.

I couldn't quite tell what the deformed mess had been, but given the power level of King Yemma I was pretty sure that I was currently looking at the Check-In-Station

"Somebody fetch Goku!" a voice shouted out.

I was rather insulted at this point as while the Saiyan was a great fighter this wasn't a problem that could be solved by hitting someone very hard. Solving this crisis would require brains. I needed to think.

"Okay so I have no idea what to do" I admitted after a few moments "I better call Goku"

The universe currently looked as if an overgrown child had redesigned it. Short of Deus Ex Machina I figured we were fucked. But heroes had a way of pulling victory from the jaws of defeat so I also figured we needed a good guy.

"King Kai!" I called out "Can you content me to Goku. I need to tell him to come to the Check-In-Station".

 _When did I become a switchboard for you guys?._

I didn't reply.

 _Okay fine. I'll pass on the message._

"Hey guys" the Saiyan said when he teleported in a few moment later "Everything is going crazy on Earth. How about up...here".

The alien fighter stopped talking when he looked around.

"Huh" was all he could say.

Thankfully someone else spoke.

"Goku thank goodness an accident mutated one of our workers, he did this" King Yemma said when he saw the hero "You have to set things right or the whole universe will fall apart".

The Saiyan didn't seem concerned.

"Don't worry King Yemma we'll bust you out of there" Goku.

The fighter attempted to solve the problem by blasting it, and to my total lack of surprise nothing happened.

"Okay Gothic, lets trying blasting it together" Goku suggested.

I didn't think that possible blowing up the Check-In-Station would be a good thing, but since we didn't have a sane plan I just went with it.

"One two three!" Goku yelled

There was no noticeable reaction to our joint efforts.

"The barrier it must have absorbed it" Pikkon said.

My impression had been that the coloured stuff hadn't even been hit by anything. There wasn't so much a burn mark on it.

"Let's give it one more try" Goku urged "All three of us".

Again our efforts were for nought.

"Goku, the roof!" King Yemma bellowed "The monster that did this. Its up on the roof!".

We flew up and soon saw a large monster. It was somewhat childlike, in that it looked innocent, and while I'd dreamed about a big baby thing this wasn't it.

"It doesn't seem that mean to me" the Saiyan commented.

I wasn't getting the bad guy vibe either, and while its power level was off the charts that didn't mean it was dangerous. Although it was pretty clear that this thing was the reason why the afterlife had become an eye sore.

"Well we'll soon find out" Pikkon said before flying up the big baby's face "are you the one that put the barrier up around the Check-In-Station? "

Somehow I didn't think it was going to simply answer.

"Janemba, Janemba!" the creature said.

I assumed that was the thing's name.

"Okay be a good boy and take down the barrier, Janemba" Pikkon said as the creature just smiled and stared at him "Are you stupid or what?! You heard me! Take that barrier down right this instant or else!"

Currently the green guy was not a happy camper.

"Janemba!" the monster shouted.

Now green guy was very unhappy.

"Are you trying to make a fool out of me!?" Pikkon yelled

The monster then flicked the alien away like he was nothing more than a fly, and rammed into one of the floating pink rocks.

"Wow big guy" Goku said to the monster as he flew up to face the creature "You really pack a wallop"

I wondered if Janemba would swat the Saiyan aside next.

"Be careful he's stronger than he looks" Pikkon warned.

Having seen the green guy in action I knew that my Ki sense was that around this monster. It had to be powerhouse that was off the scale to so easily hurt Pikkon.

"Janemba!" the creature said

As I'd guessed it would the monster whacked Goku so hard the the warrior slammed into a green deformed sphere.

"Incredible he's stronger than anyone I've ever met" the Saiyan said once he had recovered "I was right to come here this guy could destroy the whole universe!"

Oddly Goku sounded happy about this.

"Janemba, Janemba!" the creature said pointing to the hero much like how a child points at toy they want "Janemba, Janemba!"

This was all so weird.

"You like me don't you?" Goku was now saying "I'm the one you want to fight aren't I?"

This wasn't suppose to be fun, yet the hero seemed to be having a good time. Which made this all even more strange.

"Hey don't forget about me!?" King Yamma yelled at Goku.

Since the monster was the source of this fucked up mess that was all around us then destroying it might help reverse the problem, but it might be easier to convince the creature to undo what it did. Sadly the thing was also an idiot so I doubted it could be reasoned with.

"I'm going to try to lure this big boy down to hell" Goku said to me "Once he's out of the way you can figure out how to get rid of this barrier and free King Yamma"

Since Ki attacks did nothing all I had left was harsh language, but that wasn't going to help.

"Follow me big fella, come this way" Goku said as Janemba jumped down off what was left of the Check-In-Station "Come on".

They soon vanished from sight.

"You better go with your friend" the green guy suggested "Don't worry I'll deal with the barrier".

Pikkon didn't know the Saiyan as well as I did so it was no surprise that the alien warrior didn't think that Goku could handle the monster alone. Although to be fair I didn't think he could either.

"That seems like a plan" I said.

After locking on to my friend's energy I teleported after him.

(Line Break)

Down in hell I saw what Janemba had done and while I'd been here only a few hours ago I didn't recognise the place.

"Man this guy effect every dimension in creation" Goku said to me "Which is strange because he seems so harmless"

Janemba had crashed upon landing and only now was he getting up. When got to his feet and touched some of the marbles below him and he somehow turned them into mini versions of himself

"Haha they are actually kind of cute" Goku said as the mini Janemba began moving towards us "Even the big one is more playful than evil".

That did seem to be the case.

"He might be innocent looking, but he's turned the universe inside out" I reminded the Saiyan "We have to destroy him".

Rather than reply Goku powered up and kicked all the mini Janemba away from us and oddly they all disappeared. But given how werid this all was I didn't comment on it.

"Janemba!" the creature shouted.

The monsters next action was to make some of the colourful rocks fall down towards us. Thankfully for both of us we had shields to keep us safe. Goku had learned the ability from me, and now he seemed to be just as good at it.

"You're right we have to stop this" the hero said.

Goku flew at the monster and then a moment landed on the ground hard as the big baby thing slapped him aside. Then Janemba then brought his fist down intending to splat the Saiyan I figured, only Goku caught the fist and sent it back at the monster with such force the blow made Janemba fall onto whatever it had for an ass.

"Kamehameha!" Goku then yelled

Since I was standing some distance away I saw the Saiyan's Ki attack vanish into what looked to be a portal, and then it reappeared when it came out of a new portal that had just been formed directly behind Goku. For a moment I was worried, but since I could sense energy I knew that the hero wasn't badly hurt.

"Was that me who shot me?" Goku asked.

I gave him an answer.

"Your attack got swallowed by a portal" I explained "And then it came out another portal which opened up behind you".

Thankfully it hadn't been a strong blast.

"I better finish this now!" Goku decided.

The alien fighter started yelling as he powered to Super Saiyan I considered entering my Super Cyborg state, but I figured that it was best to bide my time. If nothing else watching Goku get slapped around by a massive baby monster would be fun.

Once he was all Super the hero blasted one of the monster's legs and then Goku then began moving around Janemba as the creature lost its balance. Once the creature had hit the ground the hero started to blast it with everything he had. When it was over Janemba got up off the ground and began clapping

"You act innocent but your deadly it's over Janemba" Goku then said

The next thing I knew the Super Saiyan was flying towards the monster and he began punching it in the gut just as Janemba made more of the coloured rocks fall down.

I was safe due to my shield and Goku was fast enough to dodge, but the creature was buried alive. For a moment I dared to think that it was all over, but of course it wasn't. Janemba blasted itself free.

"AHHH!" an enraged Goku yelled

The Super Saiyan formed two Ki balls in his hands and slammed the two balls of energy into Janemba face causing a huge blue explosion. I heard the creature cried out as it fell over

At this point I really thought that the battle was over because the monster began shrinking, only it didn't die instead it turned a much smaller and scarier looking monster.

"I don't like the look of this" Goku said.

Neither did I because the transformed monster had become one of the things I had seen in my dreams.

This new Janemba didn't attack right away, instead the demonic looking creature picked up something off the ground and somehow turned into a deadly looking sword.

"I am going to take that sword" I promised myself.

That proved to be somewhat of a problem as the demon creature was trying to kill Goku with the weapon that I wanted to steal. Also The Saiyan was having trouble dodging the strikes. He might end up getting chopped off.

I knew he needed help, but I also knew that rushing in wasn't the right think to do, so I took my time and when it was the right moment I fired a focused beam of energy from the tip of my finger.

Somehow the monster saw it coming, and it used its cool sword to block the deflect the beam much like a Jedi would with a lightsabre

"Hahahahahahahaha," Janemba laughed maniacally.

I fired again and the same thing happened.

"Now I really want that sword" I said

So I tried to grab it telekineticly, and this resulted in a tug of war. While I kept my attention on the struggle my buddy Goku focused on something else.

"There is only one way we can defeat that guy" he said.

I still had a few tricks up my sleeve, but I decided to hear the hero out, but only because I was too busy to try anything else.

"King Kai's telling me how we can fuse into one being" Goku then said.

I had one many small and one major issue with this idea.

"You forgoe that I'm already fused with 16" I reminded him.

I would have argued more but most of my attention was on my tug of war over the scary yet cool sword.

 _You have to risk it. The whole universe is at stake._

King Kai was right the thing we were fighting had so far just been playing with us. If the monster decided that play time was over then Goku at least die horrible, and despite the fact that the Saiyan had killed me I really didn't want him to come any real harm.

"Fine we'll do it" I decided "Just give me a moment".

I ended the tug of war, and then I blasted the creature with much power as I could muster before the demonic thing could picked up its awesome weapon.

"That will buy us a few moments" I then said.

Goku didn't waste anytime.

"According to King Kai the Fusion Technique is used to combine two strong warriors so as to create an even stronger one" the Saiyan explained to me. "But we can only stay fused for a long as we can provide energy".

Which given our power levels could be a long time.

"The start of the technique is kind of like dancing" I was then told "You will have to precisely copy my every move for it to work".

I was not enthusiastic about this.

"Please never tell anyone that we danced together" I pleaded.

For once Goku took things seriously.

"I won't" he replied "Now watch closely".

To begin with Goku stood straight with both of his hands pointed to his right. He looked silly but I stayed focused as there was no time for silliness. Any moment now the monster would get up and attack us.

Thankfully we were granted some more time as Pikkon turned up, and while there wasn't much chance of him winning the fight he could at leas distract the demoic thing.

"To start with imagine two rivers flowing down different paths that are facing away from each other" I was instructed.

Goku moved to the left on the tip of his boot with his heels facing each other and his knees apart. Then he moved his arms to the other side of his body slowly enough that I was able to memorise the move.

"Alright, now the two rivers are floating towards each other but haven't connected yet" was what he said next.

Goku moved his arms back to the right and balled his fists. He then lifted up his right knee and pointed it to the left.

"The rivers are on a collision course and are gathering energy for when they finally met" it was explained.

Goku then moved his arms back to the left and stretched out both of his index fingers.

"The two rivers join at two separat points then they become one" the Saiyan then said "That's when we fuse together."

I got into position next to Goku and prepared to mirror his every move.

"FU... SION... HA!"

(Line Break)

One moment I'd been hearing Goku shout FU..SION..HA and the next thing I knew the Sayian was lying next to me on the ground.

"That was intense" I said.

When we'd fused we'd become someone else I'd gone away, but now the we had divided the memories of what had just happened were starting to feel like my own.

I remembered how fast we'd been, and how strong. Before the fusion the monster had only been toying with us, we'd been amusing playthings and nothing more.

Then our roles had changed. Suddenly the demonic creature known as Janemba had become nothing more than a punching bag. The monster hadn't even landed a single blow.

The being Goku and I transformed into hadn't torn Janemba apart bit by bit until there had been nothing left, but a scared looking emo demon who had run away.

Sadly the cool and scary looking sword had turned to dust, but since King Kai had promised me my own magic weapon it was no big deal.

"Who are you?" I heard Goku ask someone.

When I sat up I felt my draw drop as I saw Android 16 standing some distance away from us. It took me a while to fully process the sight, but soon enough I realised what had happened.

"Of course I was fused with Sixteen" I said "So that means you were as well when we fused, and now that we've seperated he's gotten his own body back".

This also meant that I had lost my perfect form. It was easy to check as my hair was long enough for me to see the colour.

"Ah now I have to start my training all over again" I moaned "That's will take months!"

I would have been more upset, doubly so since Sixteen did have a halo meaning he was alive, but this was overshadowed by the fact that my friend has his life back, and that we'd saved the universe. Everything around us had gone back to normal.

"Hey buddy, look on the brightside" Goku said "You've still got most of year with King Kai so he can train. By the time your done you'll be just as strong as were before. But you'll need to work hard!"

I just groaned and laid back down again.


	30. Cyborg Gothic 30

**Cyborg Gothic**

 **Part 30**

I found it hard to believe, but it was true I had been living in this crazy dimension for more than a year, two years in fact if I counted the day spent inside the Chamber of Time and Spirit.

In all those months I'd seen some vstrange things and met some very interesting people. I'd walked on the surface of alien worlds, I'd even been to the afterlife and then back again. I'd also met beings from across the universe and been trained to fight by a god.

However what I saw in the mirror at this moment was a sight far more bizarre: me in a tux about to get married. It was an idea harder to grasp than anything else I had experienced so far despite having seen both Heaven and Hell.

Having Android 16 as my best man was nearly as odd, but out of all the people in this world and beyond, he was the being I was closest too. After all for a while we had technically been the same person, and if we hadn't separated after my fusion with Goku we still would be.

"Are you prepared?" asked Sixteen.

I checked myself in the mirror again and found that I was at least ready in the sense that I was dressed, and the one good thing about reverse fusing with the android was that my hair wasn't blue anymore.

"As I'll ever be" I replied.

During my adventures I'd faced many dangerous foes. Cell, Vegeta, and Broly just name a few, yet the idea of fighting them all at once filled with me less fear than getting married.

"I am looking forward to the ceremony" 16 told me.

That didn't surprise me while the android didn't have the full range of human emotions he'd always had a soft spot for 17, 18 and myself. We were in some sense his siblings, since we were all Gero's handiwork.

"I'll be much happier when its over" I commented while checking the time "Marriage is fine, its the wedding that scares me",

Then I nervously looked at myself in the mirror yet again. I couldn't help but straighten my tie needlessly, and then I turned to face Yamcha, who was sitting on couch behind me.

"Do I look okay?" I asked.

At first I'd had no idea why he was he here as we weren't that close, but now I was thinking that he was to keep an eye on me and to talk me out of running away should I panic. Plus I didn't exactly have a lot of friends so I was grateful he was here.

"Just comb your hair" the fighter said "Its still a bit messy at the back.

I followed the human's instructions, then I looked back into the reflective surface.

"How about now?" I inquired.

Yamcha smiled.

"Much better" he said.

Then I started pacing. Which made Yamcha chuckled, and my nervous energy had to be detectable as Krillin entered the room with a look of concern on his face.

"Calm down" the short guy urged "Everything will be okay as long as no one panics".

I'd been attempting to do just that, but Krillin seemed nervous about something so now I was worried that something bad had happened.

"Oh no please don't tell me something's gone wrong" I pleaded.

I'd once seen 18 kill a man because the clothes in a store weren't up to her standard. If someone had delivered the wrong flowers then she might level half of Capsule Corp.

"Everything is fine" Krillin assured "Now".

That calmed me down just for a moment.

"You mean things weren't fine before?" I asked.

I was tempted to put my hand on Krillin's shaved head and read his mind, as I could do that now, but I restrained myself.

"There was a slight issue with Little Lapis earlier" the small fighter admitted "Nothing major, so just relax".

Little Lapis was my son. I'd not known that he even existed until I'd been wished back with the Dragon Balls as I'd been under the impression that that Broly had ended that life very early on. The pregnancy had been restored by use of the Dragon Balls on Naamak, although not on purpose, it had been a happy accident.

Eighteen had decided not to tell me because there had been nothing I could do help her while I was dead, and it would have been worse for me knowing that I had a kid I couldn't see on a regular bases. Plus ever since I'd lost my Perfect Form I'd been training with King Kai like crazy in order to become top dog again.

I had wondered for a while why she didn't have Goku bring her to King Kai's planet, then I'd figured that she'd just not wanted to teleport around once she had discovered she was pregnant. This was wise as Instant Transmission was not the safest way to travel.

Plus I had gone to lengths to point out that being dead meant I wasn't part of the living world. She had taken it to heart.

Little Lapis, was named after Eighteen's twin brother who had been absorbed by Cell. I'd not been consulted in naming the baby, but I wasn't too bad about that as Lapis sounded far less silly that what some of the kids around here were called.

"What happened?" I asked.

Hopefully 18 hadn't blown anyone or anything up.

"Let's just say something got spilled" Krillin said "But really there's no need for alarm Chi-Chi was able to handle it. I don't know how that woman can dry clean a wedding dress using only what she carries in her handbag, but I am grateful she can".

Goku and his scary wife were going to renew their vows this afternoon, after 18 and I tied the knot. so I imagined that Chi-Chi had prepared for the worst.

Bulma then knocked on door and then after asking if I was dressed she entered the room. So far she was displaying more manners than anyone else had so far.

"She's ready" I was then told.

I sucked in a breath, and tried to sooth my frayed nerves.

(Line Break)

Because the Briefs family was the richest in the world, they didn't so much have a house as they did their own small town. There were a number of buildings here, one of which I was going to live in, and the backyard was more than big enough for a wedding

By the looks of things 18 and Bulma had planned everything well in advance. There was a huge wooden arch on a raised platform and it was decorated with white flowers, also there was a long purple coloured carpet leading straight toward the arch from the back door of the largest building. On either side of the carpet were many white chairs were on each side.

What surprised me most was that 18 had decided to invite everyone we knew, this was odd because while I wouldn't say that she hated people, she didn't seem to care much about them. I put it down to becoming a mother, having a child could change even the most stubborn of people.

While I was trying to distract myself by thinking it didn't last long so I ended up standing under the arch, watching everyone scramble to their seats as the music started playing. It was so tempting to fly or even teleport away, and at least part of the reason I didn't was because of that damned magical Frying Pan.

When I saw Eighteen come out of the main building the idea running away suddenly seemed ludicrous. My soon to be wife looked amazing, she had on a beautiful, long white strapless gown that showed off enough her breasts to be sexy without being sluttish. At the waist the whole thing became big enough to hide a couple of other women inside, but somehow she managed to make it look elegant.

She also had a bouquet of white flowers and she held them with white gloves that went up to her elbows. I also noted that the single women around, the few there were, had their eyes on those flowers. Like on my world it was believed here that whoever caught those flowers would be the next to get married.

Then my attention was drawn to 18's eyes, she was the centre of attention right now and she was not used to people looking at her, but I could tell that she was really happy.

"Do I give them the rings now?" 16 asked King Kai.

Since neither I or my soon to be wife were members of any faith people practised in this world I'd asked King Kai to officiate the wedding. He was after all in charge of this part of the universe, and despite the fact that I'd gone on to lose the Otherworldly Tournament he still seemed to like me.

"Not just yet" the blue being said.

There was no rush, we could let everyone admire the bride for a little while longer.

(Line Break)

It wasn't until the end of the reception hours after the wedding and the renewed vows that the fact I was now married really sank in. Despite my total lack of a digestive system I felt as if there were a few dozen butterflies were hanging around in my stomach.

I was embarrassed by all the attention and while 18 didn't normally go for public displays of affection, she'd done the whole hand holding thing and we'd even kissed in front of everyone.

The reception had gone well, although I had worried for a few moments if the Brief family might go bankrupt after feeding Goku. Sometimes it seemed as if the Saiyan was part vacuum. He didn't so much as eat his food; he inhaled it. At one point he'd gotten into an eating contest with Vegeta of all people.

An amusing moment had been when Goku had gone up to one of the waiters and had asked for more food. The poor woman had needed to be revived. Thankfully Chi-Chi even had smellling salts in her purse.

Somehow the caterers had managed to rustle up enough food to feed the rest of the hungry human wedding guests. For once I was glad that I didn't need to eat as by time I could have gotten to the buffet there would have only been a few sandwiches left.

Fortunately if presented with the bill I would be able to pay it as after months of work Capsule Corp mobile phones were on the shelves, and already newer models were being put together so people everywhere would soon have camera phones.

Also there had been all those other silly traditions such as cutting the cake, speech making, dancing, and the bouquet tossing had been accomplished with only one minor casualty; and that had been Krillin's ex so it was no big deal. I figured a concussion would improve her IQ, and she had caught the flowers.

Another new and already fond memory was what had happened to Yamcha after he said 'Have a good time and don't wear her out' while the honeymoon was being discussed. Seeing Bulma slap the scarred man had been so amusing.

"Oh there you are!" Eighteen called out when she spotted me "Planning your next adventure already?".

While I had indeed been staring into space my thoughts had very much been Earth based.

"No I was just thinking about how well things went today" I told her.

I then noticed that she was carrying our baby. Most people in our situation would have gotten married before the birth, but for us that hadn't been an option what with me having a halo.

At least the little guy was asleep most of the time, and while like other babies he needed feeding every few hours, that wasn't much of burden when the mother didn't need to sleep at all.

"Would you hold him" she requested.

I took Little Lapis into my arm. Of course that was when he woke up and started crying.

"He needs feeding" 18 said "I'll go and get his bottle. I can't breastfeed in this dress it took two people just to get me into it".

As my wife raced off I took a moment to check out the back of her dress, and given the complex way it was all tied up I believed her about needing help to put it on.

"So you stop crying as soon as she's gone" I then said to Little Lapis "I bet you just wanted her fuss over you".

Given that Eighteen wasn't the most affectionate person on the planet it would understandable to think that she wouldn't dote on anyone, but as it turned out came to our son she was as very loving. I figured that he'd been in pre-school before I got any real attention from my new spouse. I was already jealous.

"And as for the breastfeeding" I then said "There yours for now, but I will take them back. Be warned".

Little Lapis just started up into the sky, and very soon I found out why. There was a shooting star going right over our heads, and by the looks of things it was going to land down on the beach.

In fact it did as there was a boom, and just before it hit I saw it clearly enough to discover that it wasn't a lump of rock it was actually a sphere made out of metal. I reached out with my Ki senses and I detected a very high power level, and I was sure it wasn't human or even Saiyan.

By the time 18 got back several of Earth's defenders were flying overhead, and I felt a strong desire to go join them.

"You should go" urged my wife "They might need your help".

I hesitated for a moment, but not for long as I could tell that she had really meant what she had just said so I kissed both members of my small family, and then I took the sky.

It was time to do what I did best. Which was to kick some ass.

The End.


End file.
